


Love Will Guide You Home

by Veronica1986



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Minor Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Huntsman | Sheriff Graham, Past Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Emma Swan, Past Child Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Past Rape/Non-con, Pregnant Emma Swan, Slow Burn, Young Emma Swan, more tags to be add later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 52,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica1986/pseuds/Veronica1986
Summary: Emma, 18 years old, pregnant and alone, ends up in Storybrooke.After being abandoned by her boyfriend with only an old car and some watches stolen by him, Emma decides to find the buyer and get rid of the goods.She spends some time jumping from one city to another until she decides to go in search of a more peaceful place where she can give birth and raise her child in peace. That's when she ends up in Storybrooke and meets a woman that will change her life completely.Together they will learn about love, forgiveness and redemption, but would Regina be willing to give up her curse, her life's work to live that great love? Love is weakness, is what she learned. If love is weakness then why she feels so strong near Emma and the baby?And what happens when and if the curse breaks?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 169
Kudos: 474





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some time ago I posted a poll on a Facebook group to get an idea of how many people would be interested in reading this story, but what was meant to be a simple post ended up becoming a big discussion and even the target of some attacks.
> 
> I want to make it very clear that: Emma is not a minor. She's not exactly that woman we met when the series debuted, but she's also not naive. She has been through a lot in life and knows better than just giving herself to anyone.  
> The attraction between her and Regina has been there since the beginning, but that does not mean that they will get involved right from the start.
> 
> Both have a lot of traumas and demons in their past and need to deal with them before they even think about being together.
> 
> Anyway, I beg you: if it's not your cup of tea just close the tab and look for another story that you like more to read.
> 
> And as usual, I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.

Regina woke up startled by the disruption of magic around town. A fireball instinctively appeared in her hand. Magic was wonky in this strange world, but still worked sometimes. She sat still in bed and tried to listen, to _feel_ , to see. Anything that could tell her what was happening. What could have caused this disruption? She couldn’t exactly call Graham and tell him to go for a round around town just because she felt something disrupting its magic. No. She would have to do it for herself. 

(...)

Emma squinted her eyes in the darkness trying to see anything ahead. That sign definitely wasn’t there a minute ago. “Fuck,” she cursed under her breath and got out of her car to have a better look around. With some luck the bug wouldn’t be damaged. Emma caressed her belly, talking low with the baby kicking inside her. She didn’t know where she was. She had never heard of this _Storybrooke_ town before. Where was she? Emma shook her head and took a deep breath, realizing that for the first time in years she was breathing pure air. She took another deep breath, filling her lungs and smiled. She still couldn’t see much ahead because it was pitch dark but she imagined it was some very small town she had bumped in. “Okay, kid, let’s find a nice spot to sleep.” Emma caressed her pregnant belly again and entered her car. It was just after midnight, and if there was one thing Emma knew about small towns, it was that she wouldn't find anything open at this hour. And that small-town people hardly liked being disturbed late at night by a stranger. 

She drove around for a while until she found a path that led to the forest and shrugged. “Maybe we can spend the night here and tomorrow morning I’ll see if I can find a place for us to stay or at least some work, kid.” Emma talked sleepy. She was tired and broken. Emma pulled her seat back leaning her head against the seat rest and looked at the sky. She couldn’t remember the last time she saw such a beautiful sky and slowly tears started to fall down her cheeks. She was pregnant and alone. At least she had some money from the watches Neal had stolen. She managed to catch them and then a mysterious guy appeared on his bike saying he was the buyer. Emma didn’t care to question him. Somehow he seemed familiar and something like a distant memory nudged at the back of Emma’s head while he talked to her. She sold him the watches and catched the money and didn’t dare to look back while she drove away from him. She didn’t have a place to go, or anyone to rely on so she decided to leave all behind and find a new place she could call home. Find her own Talahasse. 

Emma closed her eyes tighter and choked on a sob. She was used to people leaving her, to being replaced. To being unlovable. At least now she would have her little boy and he would love her unconditionally like she already loved him. 

(...)

Regina paced her bedroom. No one could enter Storybrooke. The town was concealed by magic. That place didn’t even exist. She stopped at her closet and wondered for a moment what she should wear. She didn’t know what she could find out there and needed to be ready for anything. When she felt satisfied with herself Regina went to her car and started driving around town to see if she could find anything that would tell her what had disturbed the barrier. 

The night was cold and dark and Regina cursed under breath while trying to see anything. She went to the town line, to the small road that led to the forest and all places she could think of, but didn’t find anything. She was starting to think she was going crazy. Everyday was the same in this place and Regina hadn’t much to do in this small town. Not even Snow White to hunt because she was cursed to be a kindergarten teacher now. Her days were boring and she almost missed the Enchanted Forest, if it wasn't for all the facilities she had here. All her enemies were dead, tamed or imprisoned and Regina missed that feeling of adrenaline rushing through her veins, she missed having someone that challenged her, that made her feel something. With a huff she drove back home and changed once again. It was probably this strange world and her wonky magic but Regina knew better than just let it go. In the morning she would put Graham on patrol just in case. 

(...)

Emma woke up with the Sun bathing her face and groaned. Her back ached, her legs, everything. And she was hungry. “Okay, kid, let’s find a place to eat before you devour me from the inside.” Emma chuckled and started the bug. She drove slowly around town until she found a cozy dinner. Her stomach rumbled and Emma licked her lips. She grabbed her wallet, a coat and got out of the car. “Shit.” She cursed when the door slipped from her hand and slammed shut. 

“Hey, are you okay over there?” A tall brunette asked from the door of the dinner. 

“Yes,” Emma smiled. “The door just… you know.” Emma shrugged. She looked at the girl in front of her and thought she couldn’t be much older than herself. “So, you work here?” Emma walked the path that led to the dinner’s door. 

“Yes.” Ruby tilted her head. In all those years she lived in Storybrooke she’d never seen someone new in town. That was good, she thought. And helped that this new girl was pretty. “I’m Ruby.” She smiled at the blonde. 

“Hi, I’m Emma. Emma Swan.” She stretched her hand to the brunette. “And we’re starving.” She caressed her belly and only then Ruby seemed to notice that the blonde was pregnant. 

Ruby swallowed her curiosity and led Emma inside. She couldn’t be much older than Ruby. Where was the baby’s father? Where’s her parents? Somehow this Emma Swan seemed familiar to Ruby, her features resembled her of someone… someone she couldn’t reach in her memory. She shook her head and gestured for Emma to take a seat and gave her the menu. 

“I’ll want a grilled cheese, strawberry pie, fries, a chocolate milkshake and-”

“Jesus!” Ruby’s eyes widened. “Are you sure you can eat all that? I mean… it’s okay for the baby?”

“I think so.” Emma shrugged. “Don’t worry, I eat healthy things too.” 

“Okay.” Ruby took Emma’s order and gave it to Granny’s. Then she went to attend another customer. 

While Emma waited for her order she took the opportunity to look around the dinner. There were only a few customers and they seemed very friendly, except for that guy in the corner who mumbled something to Ruby. He seemed… _grumpy_. She smiled at how easily Ruby dealt with him and turned to look at the movement on the street. Emma caressed her belly unconsciously while watching a woman pushing a baby stroll. She needed to buy one for her baby boy, and she needed to find out if there was a doctor in this town so she could make an appointment. Emma had a feeling that she would be staying here for a while. For the first time in a long time she wanted to settle and just live. Emma was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of plates on her table. She turned and smiled at Ruby who was placing her order in front of her. “Thanks.” 

“You’re welcome.” 

“Hey, Ruby.” Emma called when the brunette turned to leave. “Do you know a place where I can stay? I didn’t see a hotel in this town.” 

“Oh,” Ruby grinned. “We have a B&B in the back. Granny will be happy to have a new guest.” 

“Can you take me there after I finish here?”

“Sure!” 

“Ruby! Stop chatting with the customers and go do your job!” An old woman yelled from the kitchen. 

“I’m getting you a new guest!” Ruby yelled back. “You could thank me just for once.” She turned to Emma and smiled. “Finish your breakfast then I’ll take you to the B&B.”

Ruby left and Emma resumed eating. That grilled cheese was the best she had eaten in her life. And so was the milkshake and everything else. After finishing her breakfast Emma paid for her food and waited for Ruby. She couldn’t stop smiling. Despite everything she was feeling proud of herself. She didn’t need to steal her food and didn’t need to eat small portions. She could eat whatever she wanted and she could pay for it without the fear of being caught. 

“Granny, I’m taking our new guest to the B&B!” Ruby announced and took Emma’s arm, leading the way to the back of the restaurant to a small path covered in leaves and to a wooden door. She stopped behind the counter and grabbed Granny’s register book. “So, how long will you be staying?” 

“I don’t know.” Emma shrugged. “Maybe a month.” She took her wallet and pulled out her card. “Do you know if there’s a doctor I can see? You know…” Emma gestured towards her belly. She gave Ruby her card and waited. 

“We have only one hospital. But I don’t think Dr. Whale is an obstetrician.” Ruby frowned. “You will have to ask.” 

“Okay.” Emma took her card back. “Where is this hospital?”

(...)

Regina looked absently out of her window while eating her breakfast. Not for the first time thinking how big and cold that house was. There were days where she wouldn’t even think about the Enchanted Forest and all the hell she went through, but there were days, like this one, where she would miss her father too much that it almost hurt her physically. She closed her eyes and tried to shake those thoughts away. She had a town to rule and she couldn't afford to plunge into silly feelings like longing. She had made a choice many years ago. Her father had said she could be happy, she could leave all that behind and she did. Of course, her father hadn’t meant she should have killed him in the process. Regina swallowed the rest of her coffee and went to her bedroom to change. She needed to stop at the police station before going to the city hall. 

“Graham!” Regina barked when she entered the police station. 

“Good morning madam mayor.” Graham smiled. Apparently Regina was in a mood, he thought. “What can I do for you?”

“There was someone lurking around my house last night.”

Graham stood, eyes shining with concern. “Something happened to you?”

“No, I’m fine.” Regina said almost softly. Her huntsman was always ready to protect her, even if it was because she had his heart in a box. “But I want you to make a round around town and see if you find anything.” 

“Sure.” He took his gun and his badge and strapped to his belt. “Should I stop by your house tonight? You know, to keep you safe.” He leaned into her space, his lips brushing hers. 

“Yes.” Regina closed her eyes and pulled him for a kiss. She felt her body heathen up when his strong hands cupped her ass and reluctantly pulled away. The idea of fucking him right here crossed her mind for a moment, but she wouldn’t never do that. She was a Queen, not some horny teenager who couldn’t control her hormones. “Let me know if you find anything.” She exited the police station and entered in her car, driving to the city hall. 

(...)

Emma drove to the hospital Ruby indicated her and filled in for an appointment with this Dr. Whale, apparently he was the most popular doctor there. She sat in an armchair near the window and looked outside. Emma was used to being alone but just for once it would be nice to have someone at her side, supporting her, taking care of her. She caressed her belly absently while waiting for her turn. 

When the nurse called her and Emma entered the doctor's office she felt a shiver run down her spine and it only intensified when Dr. Whale entered. The guy had a smile that tried to be friendly, but Emma knew a lot of guys like him.

"Hello, Miss Swan." He held out his hand to greet her. "I'm Dr. Whale. I saw on your record that you are pregnant, a few months into the pregnancy, right?"

"Yes." Emma exhaled. "I'm taking some vitamins and did some ultrasounds..."

"Okay, this looks good." Whale nodded and placed her file on the table. "I'm going to check your vitals and have a blood test, these usual things and then we'll do an ultrasound, okay?"

"Yes." Emma sighed and settled herself on the bed the doctor indicated.

As Whale examined her, Emma began to relax slightly. She looked around and took in everything in the small room. Although Whale still gave her the creeps, the place was cozy and he was really trying hard.

"So, Emma." He smiled, pulling her out of his thoughts. "Ready for the ultrasound?" He waited for her to nod and then applied the gel to her belly. "Let's see what we have here." He slid the device over her belly and little by little the baby's images appeared on the small monitor. "Here we are. It's a boy."

"Yes, that I already knew." Emma said softly.

"And have you chosen a name for him yet?"

"Not yet." Emma said nervously. She didn't have many male references in her life and most of them weren't even good.

"And the baby's father? Is he around?"

"He's not in the picture." Emma said seriously.

"Oh." Whale looked at her quickly with a small smile and then turned his attention to the screen. "Well, better alone than in bad company, right?"

"Definitely." Emma nodded.

"We are ready, Emma." Whale handed her some sheets of paper for her to wipe the gel off her belly and headed for his table. "Here are your ultrasound images."

"Thanks."

"Don't forget to make an appointment for the next exams."

"Okay."

(...)

After the appointment Emma decided to take a walk around the town to see if she could find a place where she could buy some more clothes for her and the baby and other things she would need for her son. Emma found a small store where she managed to buy some things and then went to the pharmacy to buy more vitamins and other medicines that she liked to keep as a precaution. When she was satisfied with her shopping she went back to the dinner for lunch.

"Hey, Emma." Ruby greeted her. "How was it with the doctor?"

"He's weird." Emma shivered.

"He is, but he is a good person."

"If you say so." Emma shrugged.

"So, what can I do for you?"

"We're hungry again." Emma laughed. "What do you recommend to us?"

"One of Granny's specialties is lasagna."

"Then I want one." Emma smiled contentedly. "And I also want pineapple juice with mint."

"You're weird." Ruby smiled. "I'll be right back with your order."

While waiting for her lunch Emma decided to check her cell phone for the news of the day or anything that could keep her mind busy. She knew that at this point it would be difficult to find a job, no one wants to hire a woman about to give birth just to have to dismiss her for maternity leave.

Ruby arrived with Emma's order and placed it in front of her.

"Thanks, Ruby."

"You're welcome." Ruby bit her bottom lip. "Look, I don't want to give the wrong impression, and I don't know if this baby's dad is around or not, but if you need anything, Granny and I will be happy to be around, okay?"

Emma looked up from her plate and just stared at the brunette for a few moments. Throughout her life, few people have wanted to be around or volunteered so willingly to be around her. Emma wanted to believe in this stranger's words and something inside her said that she could blindly trust Ruby because she would protect her, but Emma knew better than to trust people. She saw the waitress shift from one foot to the other uncomfortably and thought she should answer something because that should be awkward for Ruby too. When Emma looked into the brunette's eyes before her something inside her snapped. She felt something strong towards Ruby, as if there was a much greater force that she still didn't know where it came from, but at that moment Emma decided that she would trust her. "Thank you, Ruby. It means a lot to me."

Ruby beamed at that and Emma felt her heart warm. 

After lunch Emma went to her room at the B&B to organize the things she had bought for her and the baby and took the opportunity to take a warm, relaxing bath and then a nap.

When Emma woke up again it was almost late in the afternoon and she decided to go down to the dinner for a quick snack.

"Hey, Rubs," Emma smiled as she entered the dinner.

"Hey, Em." The brunette returned the smile and something inside her warmed up with the affectionate nickname Emma had given her. "I didn't see you during the afternoon."

"I went to get some rest." She stroked her belly. "This boy drains my energy."

"So, what can I get for you?"

"Hot chocolate with cream on top and two pieces of that delicious banana pie over there." Emma sat on the counter stool and licked her lips while Ruby prepared her order. Emma was so immersed in her snack that she didn't notice when the bell above the cafeteria door rang to indicate a new customer or the way everyone in the place seemed to hold their breath.

"This is far from a suitable meal for a pregnant woman."

A deep, husky voice made Emma shiver and she turned to face the owner of the voice. Emma's breath seemed to catch in her throat because in front of her was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen in her life.

Regina seemed to be slapped in the face when the woman turned. She was just a young woman who was probably not much older than she was when she was forced to marry that disgusting king, but that wasn't what left Regina speechless, no. What made Regina blink repeatedly while she seemed to have forgotten how to speak was that girl's resemblance to Snow White. "Who are you?" Regina swallowed and asked after a while.

"Apparently not everyone in town is as nice and polite as you are, Rubs." Emma stared at the woman for a moment and then turned to Ruby again.

"Em," Ruby said in a rushed tone. "She is the mayor of the town."

"Oh." Emma's eyes widened almost comically. "I'm sorry for my rudeness, madam mayor." She turned to look at the woman before her again. "My name is Emma. Emma Swan." Emma reached out to the woman to greet her.

Reluctantly Regina took Emma's hand and squeezed it more gently than she would have liked. "Regina Mills, mayor of Storybrooke. It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Swan."

"Emma, please." The blonde smiled. "People only call me Miss Swan when I'm in trouble or when I was about to be kicked from one foster home to another."

The moment her hand touched Emma's, Regina felt warmth radiate through her body and as if sparks passed between her hand and Emma's. It was a strong thing and it left Regina dizzy for an instant. As if shocked, she withdrew her hand and swallowed, Emma's words finally registering in her mind. Regina felt torn. That woman, that Emma Swan seemed to have had a shitty life and if that were true, it was her fault. Regina felt her heart beat fast. This couldn't be happening. Not after everything she went through to get there. If that girl was really Snow White's daughter then Regina needed to get rid of her before she ruined her life's work. "Okay, Em-ma." Regina offered her her best politician smile. "And how long do you intend to stay in the town?"

"Still don't know." Emma shrugged. "Maybe until the baby is born. It would be nice to stay somewhere for a while and have some stability. Give my son the chance I didn't have."

Everyone in the dinner seemed to hold their breath as the exchanges between the two women took place and Ruby felt her body vibrate, ready to jump and attack if necessary. She wouldn't let anyone hurt Emma. There was something about this girl that made Ruby want to protect her from all harm.

"I understand." Regina's eyes darted across the girl's face and then landed on her belly. "Enjoy your snack, Emma. I'm sure we will run into each other again."

"I hope so, Regina."

For a moment Regina wanted to put that girl in her place. _'Who does she think she is to call me Regina? It is your Majesty.'_

Regina's eyes seemed to burn with a mix of anger and amusement and something else Emma couldn't say what it was, but she chose to keep her mouth shut. If the look the woman was giving her at that moment was any indication, this Regina woman would be a pain in the ass.

"See you soon, _Miss Swan_." Regina turned and left the dinner like lightning. She took her car and drove straight to her vault. She needed to find out how that girl got into her town and who she really was.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I hope you guys enjoy it! 
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

Emma sighed contentedly as she stepped out of the hot bath and plopped on the bed without bothering to put on an outfit. Ah, the wonders of having a place just for you, she thought with her eyes closed. The thought was soon replaced by the image of the woman Emma had met moments earlier that day. Regina Mills. She was the most beautiful woman Emma had ever seen, but there was so much pain in her eyes that Emma couldn't stop thinking about the woman. She was beautiful and powerful, the mayor of the town, but she looked more like a queen and yet she looked terribly sad and alone. Emma desperately wanted to get to know that woman better. She sighed and rolled over on the bed, wrapping herself in the warm, soft blanket and when she was safe under the blanket, Emma noticed a faint green glow emanating from the ring she wore attached to a gold chain around her neck. That ring with the chain and the blanket with her name were the only things Emma had had since she was born and only miraculously did the ring and chain remain with her all her life. Emma took the ring and watched it closely, finding it strange, but at the same time welcoming that soft glow. She shrugged and soon fell asleep, dreaming of a fleeing princess from a terrible queen, a prince charming, magical trees, fairies, and love.

When Emma woke up she felt as relaxed as ever in her life and smiled still with her eyes closed. She wanted to stay in bed for a few more minutes, but the baby was crushing her bladder so she ran to the bathroom. After doing her morning hygiene Emma went down to breakfast and smiled when she found Ruby.

"Hey, Em, how did you spend the night?"

"Incredibly well." Emma smiled and sat at a table close to the window and the door.

"What can I get for you today, Em?"

"Hot cocoa, bear claws, grilled cheese and an apple."

"Oh, it's good to see that between so much garbage you choose something healthy for your breakfast." Regina's husky voice echoed behind Ruby, but the waitress remained unperturbed.

"Regina." Emma smiled widely when she saw the brunette and that highlighted her dimples. "Did you come to join me for breakfast?"

"Hardly, Miss Swan." Regina immediately felt bad about the refusal, but she needed to go to the city hall. And something told her that being too close to Emma Swan would be dangerous. Probably her undoing. "Miss Lucas, bring my coffee while you prepare Miss Swan's order, please. To go, as usual."

"Are you sure you don't have time to sit down and join us for breakfast?" Emma offered her best puppy look while stroking her belly to emphasize the 'us.'

"Unlike you, Em-ma, I have a lot to do in this town." Regina turned to look at the girl in front of her again. Emma's big, bright green eyes seemed to burn on her. "Where's the baby's father? Maybe he can keep you company, as he should." Regina said more seriously than she intended. Somehow the thought of having the baby's father around made Regina feel irritated.

"The baby's father is not in the picture." Emma lowered her head and stroked her belly gently. "But my son and I don't need him anyway. We are better off alone."

"Did he abandon you?" Regina felt a hatred spread through her body and she could feel her body shaking slightly and had to concentrate so as not to show how it affected her. What kind of man abandons a woman and her child?

"I should have been more careful, right?" Emma finally raised her head to face Regina and the brunette felt her heart stop for a moment with the vulnerability she saw in the emeralds before her. "Besides, it's not like people stay for a long time in my life. I'm used to it."

Before Regina could say anything else Ruby arrived with her coffee and something in the waitress's eyes told Regina that the conversation was over. She didn't know if she thanked or wanted to strangle Ruby, but she thought it best to leave. Staying close to Emma was dangerous and until she found answers she needed to be careful. Regina took the coffee cup and thanked Ruby and then turned to Emma. "See you around, Miss Swan."

"I'm counting on it, madam mayor." Emma smiled in a way that made Regina's heart race and she left the dinner like a lightning bolt again.

(...)

Regina was sitting in her vault, surrounded by books and books of magic, trying to find anything to tell her how this Emma Swan had managed to get into town, but so far she had found nothing useful. Last night after meeting Emma for the first time Regina came straight to her vault and spent hours there, going home only when Graham called worried, as he had stopped by the mansion to update her about what Regina had asked for earlier and didn't find her there.

Regina sighed tiredly and reached for her coffee cup only to realize it was empty. "Damn it." She grunted and closed the book in her lap. She had called her secretary and asked her to reschedule all her appointments for the day saying only that she needed to take care of something important that had come up. "I'm not going to risk going back to that place and meeting that girl again." Regina grunted as she picked up a few more books and headed out of the vault. At the moment the best option would be to go home where she could look through her books calmly and with an unfinished stock of coffee, or a stronger drink if she needed to.

When Regina parked in front of the mansion she saw Graham's patrol car and sighed heavily. She wasn't in the mood to deal with him right now.

"Madam Mayor." He nodded in greeting when she passed him.

"Not now, Graham." Regina barely looked at him and continued walking to the door with the books in her arms. "I have a lot to do so unless you have something important for me you better go do your job."

"Of course, madam mayor." Graham's jaw tightened and he watched as Regina disappeared through the door.

(...)

Emma was bored to stay in her room with nothing to do. She had already zapped through the contents of her Netflix account twice, in vain. Nothing seemed to get her attention and whenever Emma closed her eyes, Regina's image appeared in her mind. That woman was intriguing and Emma wanted to know everything about her. Emma groaned in frustration and rolled onto her side on the bed. She looked out the window while absently stroking her belly and humming a song for her unborn child. In a few months the boy would come into the world and Emma had no idea what to do or what to name him. She wanted a name that had a strong meaning, something important. Emma closed her eyes tightly as she felt tears pooling in them. She didn't want to cry again, but alone in that room she couldn't help but feel the weight of her life crushing her. What she had said to Regina earlier was true: no one stayed in her life for long, and somehow Emma feared that her baby wouldn't either. What if she wasn't good enough for him? What if she didn't know how to take care of him? Was she really his best option? These and so many other questions ran through her head, but every time Emma thought about putting him in the adoption system so that maybe he could have a better chance it was like her heart was being crushed and Emma couldn't take it. She would never abandon her son at the mercy of his own luck as her parents did to her. No, she would find a way to succeed in raising her son and give him everything he needed. And she would give him all the love she never experienced. He would be loved. He would be wanted. He was loved and wanted and he was already Emma's whole world.

Suddenly Emma felt as if she needed to get out of there urgently. She needed air, she needed space and that room seemed to be closing around her. Without thinking too much about what she was doing, Emma grabbed her red leather jacket and car keys and left. She drove around the town for a while and let herself appreciate the place. It was like any other small town in the United States, but there was something there. A charm. Something almost magical.

Emma drove until she reached Storybrooke harbor and parked there. She walked over to one of the benches and sat down to watch the sea. It was something she liked to do since she was a child and that always calmed her down. Emma let the sea breeze invade her senses and closed her eyes to enjoy that feeling.

Around lunchtime Emma got back in the car and drove around town again, looking for somewhere else to eat besides Granny's. She had nothing against the nice lady's restaurant, but she would love to find out if there were other places to dine in that town. It didn't take long and Emma found a restaurant that looked a little more refined than Granny's. Emma looked at herself and shrugged. Those clothes should do. With all the confidence she could muster, Emma entered the restaurant and smiled when the attendant came towards her and led her to an empty table in the back. Emma looked at the menu and felt her mouth water at the thought of a salad complete with various ingredients that perhaps, on another occasion, she would not have so willingly eaten, but here she was; ordering a salad with grilled chicken and rice.  _ Regina would be proud _ , Emma thought. She would love to see the mayor's face if she saw her eating something so healthy, just for a change. Emma wasn't sure why what Regina would think should matter, but she wanted the brunette to see her now. The food did not disappoint and Emma promised to return more often, especially because of the delicious variety of desserts they had.

(...)

Regina closed the book tightly and stood up to pour another dose of her apple cider. All those hours with her face buried in books weren't getting her anywhere. Regina stood at the window and let her eyes roam the backyard of her home. A place with so much space and so few people to occupy. If only she didn't have to kill her father to cast this damn curse, he would be here with her and would make her company. Thinking about her father almost always led her to think about Daniel, and how he was brutally taken from her and that is why Regina avoided thinking about her past, but sometimes, when you are so lonely and you don't have a war to fight or enemies to hunt, it was inevitable. 

Daniel's image took over Regina's mind; his smile, his kind eyes and his soft voice. The way he touched her, always with affection and a certain reverence and the way he always respected her limits. Gradually, and without authorization, Daniel's image began to change into another person. A person that Regina had met less than twenty-four hours ago and who was already taking her sleep away. Emma's bright green eyes accompanied by her dimples and almost childlike smile invaded Regina's mind and she threw the glass against the wall. She needed to forget that girl. She needed to stop thinking about her. Regina took out her cell phone and called Graham and within minutes he was at her door, being rudely put inside and barely having time to say anything before Regina's lips crashed against his. "Bedroom, now." She ordered and he nodded, picking her up and going up the stairs to the mayor's bedroom.

"You can go back to work now." Regina said as soon as her release took over her and she got off of Graham.

It didn't matter how many people she had slept with in her life, but after Leopold, Regina swore that no man would ever be on top of her again. The only person to whom Regina dared to give any control was Maleficent. Somehow the witch had gained Regina's trust and she felt safe with her. Regina still remembered the day she met Maleficent and how she was just a scared little girl entering her castle and how disappointed she was when she saw the mess and how Maleficent had given up on everything. Maleficent was as broken and hopeless as Regina and she saw herself in that woman, that woman who had once terrified thousands of people. That woman who was a legend that Regina was dying to know better. Oh, how furious and frustrated she had been at the excuse of a woman she had met there. That woman was not the Maleficent that Regina knew from the stories. That woman was just a draft that had been crushed and thrown away. In the end, Regina gave Maleficent a reason to get up and from there the two became master and apprentice, but also something else. They had a lot in common and Regina couldn't help but get too close. Over the years their relationship changed and matured and they became friends, sometimes they were still lovers, but as Regina improved with her magic and became stronger, they started to drift apart, because despite all the things they had in common, Maleficent no longer sought revenge. As for Regina, it was all that was left.

She shook her head to get rid of those memories and walked to the bathroom, not bothering to cover her body. "Don't forget any items of clothing when you leave." Regina said as she stopped at the door and then disappeared into the bathroom.

Graham looked at her silently and when the bathroom door closed he just shook his head and started to get dressed. He knew better than to argue with Regina or try to change her mind. He finished dressing and then went to the room he used at the B&B to take a shower before returning to the remaining hours of work.

(...)

Emma Swan was driving back to the inn when she spotted a huge Dalmatian in the street. He was running, apparently he had escaped the current and it looked like his owner was nowhere to be seen. She parked the car quickly and got out of it, running in the direction the dog had gone, entering an alley that led to a large, wide street. When she reached the dog, he was happily eating flowers from a garden in a huge house. "Oh, boy." Emma groaned and walked over to the dog carefully. "Hey, boy." She called gently, praying that he wasn't an angry dog. "Here, boy." She held out her hand to the dog as she approached, but he didn't even seem to notice it. Very entertained by destroying anyone's garden.

"Pongo!" A man came around the corner, out of breath. He was a little taller than Emma, red-haired and wore glasses. "Oh, my God. She is going to kill me this time." He whimpered as he approached and saw whose garden his dog was destroying.

"Hello," Emma greeted him cheerfully. "Is it your dog?"

"Yes." The man groaned and came over to take Pongo by the collar. "He escaped. Again."

"Oh." Emma nodded. "I saw him running across the street and entering the alley, but I didn't see you so I decided to try to catch him and see if I could find the owner. Good thing you arrived."

Archie nodded absently, bending down to pick up Pongo's collar. "Come on, boy, she'll kill us if she sees what you did with her flowers."

"Who?" Emma looked around. She hadn't seen anyone in the house.

"Regina." Archie sighed. "For some reason I don't know, Pongo loves her flowers and he has destroyed her garden more times than I can count. One of these days she will use him to make hot dogs."

"Dr. Hopper!" Regina shouted as she left the house and hurriedly walked towards them. "How many times am I going to have to say to keep this beast locked up in your house or in your office?" Regina rested her hands on her hips and her eyes glowed furiously. "It is not the first time that he has destroyed my garden!"

"I'm sorry, Miss Mills." Archie took Pongo's collar and adjusted the glasses on his nose. He was visibly terrified.

"I will send the bill to your office."

"Oh, come on, Regina." Emma rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you can pay for some destroyed flowers. And it's not like he's at fault-"

"What do you think you are doing on my property, Miss Swan?" Regina narrowed her eyes, noticing the girl for the first time.

"I saw Pongo running across the street and I didn't see the owner nearby so I thought about rescuing the dog and trying to find the owner later." Emma shrugged.

"Oh, we have a savior here." Regina said mockingly.

Archie watched the exchange between the two women without knowing what to do. Was Regina already finished yelling at him and insulting him? If he snuck out, would they notice? Who was this girl?

"I'm far from being a savior, but I couldn't leave an innocent dog lost around." Emma looked at Regina. Her eyes defiant and mocking at the same time.

"The only thing this monster is not, is innocent. Look what it did to my garden!" Regina pointed to the destroyed flowers.

Emma rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. That woman was, as Emma had imagined, a pain in the ass. "Look, Madam Mayor, I can fix this, okay? There's no reason to send the bill to the poor man."

"I highly doubt that you can fix anything." Regina's look was cold and angry.

"In one of the foster homes I stayed in for a while, the parents were florists, so yes, madam mayor, I know how to fix these flowers. And I guarantee it will cost much less than the bill you would send him." Emma replied. That woman was something, Emma thought. Why the hell was she being so rude? Why did she always seem to be in a bad mood?

Regina took a step forward, her face inches from Emma's and there was a wild gleam in her eyes. "Well then, Miss Swan." She said coldly. "Since you insist, let's see if you're really good at this." Regina raised an eyebrow defiantly.

"You have no idea what I'm good at." Emma leaned forward slightly, bringing her face even closer to Regina's. She could almost feel the other woman's breath on her face.

"Be here tomorrow at 7 am sharp. And you can go now, bug." Regina said without looking away from Emma's.

Archie nodded and hurriedly left, almost tripping over Pongo as he did so.

Emma looked at the poor man and her gaze met Regina's again. "I will be madam mayor." Without waiting for a response from Regina, Emma turned and walked back where she had come from. "Great, now I need to find out what flowers Pongo has destroyed because I don't think Regina will accept that I replace them with any flowers." Emma drove back to the Granny's diner and parked the car on the side street. She got inside and smiled when she saw Ruby.

"Hey, Emma." Ruby approached the blonde. "Where have you been all day? Is everything okay?"

"I've been driving around to get to know the town." Emma shrugged. "Uh, Ruby-"

"What did you do?" Ruby narrowed her eyes and tossed the cloth over her shoulder. "I know that look. You got into something you shouldn't have, did you?"

"More or less." Emma winced.

"Spit it out."

"I was coming back here when I saw a dog running across the street and his owner was nowhere near, so I got out of the car and went after the dog. It turns out the dog was destroying a garden-"

"Regina's garden, wasn't it?"

"How do you know?"

"Pongo always does that. It's a miracle that she hasn't used him to make hot dogs yet." Ruby shook her head. "But what does this have to do with you?"

"She wanted to send the bill to his owner and I said I would fix the garden for her, but I'm not sure which flowers he destroyed. Could you tell me which ones? Or is anyone in town who knows?"

"Why would you do that?"

"Because she can afford to repair the flowers and I'm sure she would charge the poor man an abusive price." Emma said slightly annoyed.

"I'm not sure, but I think Moe would know it. Usually he's the one who provides the flowers for Regina." Ruby bit her inner lip. "Or you can go over there and ask her directly."

The thought of seeing Regina again put a smile on Emma's face and she had to fight the urge to do so. The woman was probably furious with her. Before Emma could say anything, the dinner's door opened to reveal the mayor and she was wearing a red dress that made Emma and Ruby's breath catch in their throat.

"Miss Swan." Regina snorted. "Since you're going to  _ fix _ my garden, I thought you would need this." She placed a piece of paper on the counter in front of Emma and left before the blonde could say anything.

Emma took the paper and read what was on it. They were the names of the flowers that Pongo had destroyed and other things that she would need to do the job. Emma slid her fingertips over the flawless writing on the paper and then looked at Ruby and smiled. "I have to go buy these things. Where's Moe's shop?"

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the love with this story, guys! 
> 
> I know the chapter is a bit short but I promise they will get longer in the future. =) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

Regina was some kind of masochist, Emma was almost sure. Why else would she tell Emma to go fix her garden at 7 am on a fucking Saturday? Emma groaned and had to stop herself from banging her head against the wheel. She glanced at the passenger seat once again just to be sure she hadn't forgotten anything she would need. Her stomach rumbled loudly and she regretted having only an apple and cup of hot cocoa for breakfast but the truth is that she was nervous, that's why she didn't eat much. Why did Regina make her nervous? Emma didn't really know. It has nothing to do with the fact that she was the prettiest woman has ever seen. Nope. Okay, maybe that, but there was something else, too. There was something in that woman… she exuded power. The kind of power that made Emma want to do everything she wanted. She felt drawn to Regina from the moment she laid eyes on her but it was much more than only physical attraction, which at this point Emma knew it was part of because of her pregnancy. Her hormones were driving her crazy. She sighed and pulled at the mayor's house. 

(...)

Regina woke up with knocks on her door and immediately swore to make whorever it was, to pay for interrupting her sleep. She went downstairs and frowned when she looked through the peephole.  _ What the hell is this girl doing here on a Saturday morning?  _ Then it hit Regina. The garden. She blinked, partially amazed by the fact that Emma was really there. She didn't think that Emma would really come. 

"You came." Regina said drowsy. 

"Yeah," Emma felt as if all the air had been knocked out of her lungs. Regina Mills with messy hair, no makeup and sleepy face was fucking breathtaking. "Wait, weren't you expecting me?" Then it hit Emma. Regina was sleeping.  _ She told Emma to come over to her house on a Saturday morning and she slept in? Oh, what a motherfuc-  _

Regina's lips curved in a half smile but deep down she was feeling bad about her slip, that was probably the only acceptable answer for what came out of her mouth in the next moment. "I'm sorry, Emma. I must have forgotten. The Mayor's life is not easy and sometimes I end up working until very late. Would you like to join me for breakfast?"

"I- uh-" Emma scratched the back of her neck, her stomach rumbling loudly. 

"It seems that your son is hungry." Regina smiled amused. She wanted to get rid of this Emma Swan, but at the same time, she wanted her closer. 

"Sorry." Emma bit her lip. "We just had an apple and a glass of hot cocoa. I didn't want to be late."

"Miss Swan, you can't eat only an apple on your breakfast, especially now." Regina's eyes widened in mild horror. She stepped aside, giving Emma room to enter her house. 

"Uh, thanks." Emma smiled sheepishly. 

"This way." Regina said, composing herself.  _ What the hell was she doing? Ah, if Mother saw her now. She would be so disappointed. _ Regina shook her head to get rid of those thoughts and headed to the kitchen. Emma followed right behind. 

"Please, make yourself home while I prepare us breakfast, Miss Swan." 

Regina offered the blonde a tight smile and Emma noticed that the usual mask of indifference had slipped back in Regina's face already. She bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from sighing and offered an awkward smile in return. Emma sat on the stool by the kitchen counter to stay out of Regina's way as she moved smoothly through the place. She looked around and noticed that, compared to what she'd seen from the house so far, the kitchen was the smallest place. 

Emma watched in silence while Regina took care of everything and she couldn't take her eyes off of the woman. Even the way she flipped the pancakes were enthralling. 

A few minutes later there were a variety of breakfast options placed before Emma. Pancakes, scrambled eggs, fruit salad, yogurt, cake and juice.

"Wow." Emma looked to Regina and the woman just shrugged. 

"You eat like you're feeding an entire army and you have a heavy job to do so I thought it best to feed you decently." Regina tried to sound nonchalantly. "I don't want you passing out in my garden. It's ruined enough already." 

"And you came to this conclusion by seeing me eat twice?" Emma arched an eyebrow, an amused smile playing on her lips. 

"I'm a very observant person, Miss Swan." 

"I'm sure you are." Emma nodded then turned her attention to the food. "You didn't ask if I was allergic to something..."

"Given the amount of junk food you're used to eating-" Regina shook her head. "I'm sorry, I should have asked you." 

"I'm allergic to peanuts." Emma said. 

"It's the only thing?" 

"Yes," Emma shrugged. "I found out when I was just a kid. At one of my foster homes. The parents used all the money for drinks and other things and we, the children, were left with only the bare minimum to keep from starving. One day there was only bread and peanut butter so I ate it. It didn't take long for me to start feeling sick." Emma glanced at Regina and the brunette was looking at her with an unreadable expression. "The parents were passed out from drinking on the couch and one of the older children called one of our neighbors. He took me to the hospital and I never went back there."

"I'm sorry." Regina said quietly. Of all the ways she thought this morning could go, Emma sharing stories from her past wasn't one of them. "How can you talk about this so... undisturbedly?" 

"It's in the past." Emma shrugged. "There are things that still stings, things I still can't get over, but this isn't one of them. I can't let this kind of thing dictate my life, you know? A lot of shit happened in my life, but I have my son now and I need to be a better person for him." 

"Speaking about your son..." Regina shifted, uncertain if she was relieved or uncomfortable for the change of subject. "May I ask what happened to the father? You said he wasn't in the picture..."

"He left me." Emma said simply and took a large bite of pancake. 

Regina felt rage bubbling in her chest. How could he? If she ever met him she would set this man on fire and watch him burn. What a despicable coward he was. 

"It's okay." Emma said, noticing Regina's expression. "Like I said, we are better off alone. It would be worse if he left us after our son was born. At least now I can make up an excuse and tell him his father is dead instead of having to have my son thinking he was unlovable." 

"Is that what you think about your parents?" 

"I don't know." Emma shook her head. "There's a lot of reasons why a parent abandons their kids." 

"Well, if I had one, I would never abandon them." Regina said through greet teeth. 

"See, you would be a great mother." Emma smiled widely. "Speaking of which-" Emma bit her lip. She wanted to ask more about Regina, get to know her, take this unexpected opportunity for it, but she didn't want to push. 

"No, Miss Swan, I'm not married." Regina said as if reading Emma's mind. "And I don't intend to be. Ever again." Regina's tone changed completely and Emma could see the pain and anger in her eyes.

"What happened?"

"I think you should finish your breakfast and start working on my garden soon. I don't have all day." Regina stood and left, leaving a confused Emma behind. She needed space, she needed air. Regina went to her bedroom and locked the door. Being around this girl was dangerous. It had been a terrible idea to invite her for breakfast. What was she thinking for God's sake?

(...)

Emma shook her head, angry at herself for speaking too much. Why did she think Regina would talk to her like a normal person? She grabbed the tools bag and the flowers she bought last night and went to the garden, to where Pongo had destroyed yesterday. She started to work, first taking what Pongo had destroyed so that she could get it ready to plant the new ones.

While she worked, Emma couldn't stop thinking what she had said wrong. She was the one talking about traumas and opening her heart and then Regina changed and became unreachable again. She slipped her mask back on and was gone in a moment, faster than Emma could process what had happened. It would be impossible to get closer to this woman if she kept doing that. Emma didn't understand why she felt so drawn to Regina. What did she have that drew Emma like a small magnet thrown into a huge magnetic field? In the small moments, when Regina let her mask of indifference slide out and let Emma see through that facade, Emma could see someone vulnerable and misunderstood, who had been through a lot of shit in her life too. And Emma was thankful to find someone who might understand her, after all, but whatever happened in Regina's past, she didn't seem ready to deal with it yet. Or she didn't know how to do it, and Emma was willing to help her. She knew how to recognize a broken soul when she saw one. She was one herself.

It took Emma a few hours and a lot of dirt in her clothes and her face, but the garden was finally looking impeccable again, as if that huge dog had never destroyed it in the first place. 

She looked around, and saw Regina standing before a window that Emma suspected was her bedroom. Emma bit her lip, contemplating what to do. She had finished the job she had volunteered for the day before, her part was done, but Emma didn't want to leave without saying anything. The way things had turned out that morning was making Emma uncomfortable. 

Before Emma could decide what to do, Regina was gone from the window. Emma waited for a moment, hoping that the brunette would appear at the door, but she didn't. "Okay, kid, I think it's time to go." Emma stroked her belly when she felt the baby kick. "Let's go to the pension to take a hot shower and look for something to do." Emma glanced at the window again, but it was empty. Sighing, she collected her things, putting everything back in the tool bag and left.

(...)

"Hey, Em," Ruby frowned as she sat next to the blonde. Emma was sitting at one of the tables outside Granny's, her food partially untouched while she seemed lost in thought. "It's everything okay?"

"Hey, Rubs." Emma looked at her slightly startled. "Sorry, I didn't see you coming."

"Nah, no problem." She rested her arms on the table and leaned over, taking a closer look at Emma. "What's wrong?"

"Can you say that there is something wrong?" Emma lifted her head to look at her while absently playing with her food.

"I have known you for a few days, but I can tell you that something is bothering you."

Emma considered the brunette for a moment, weighing her options. Ruby was probably the only person who could tell her anything about Regina. Especially because Emma didn't know other people in the town, but at the same time, she didn't want to snoop on the mayor's life. Emma sighed, remembering how breakfast had ended and decided to take a chance. "It's Regina."

"Of course it's Regina." Ruby smiled knowingly. "Have you been in the town for three days and developed a crush on her already?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Do you know if she was ever married and it ended up bad or something?" Emma ignored Ruby's teasing.

"What?" Ruby blinked, the question taking her off guard. "I don't think I've ever seen Regina with anyone. I mean, some suspect that she fucks the sheriff, but no one has ever proved anything." Ruby struggled to remember anything about Regina's past and suddenly her memories seemed to cloud. As if there was something there, but she couldn't reach it. A headache started to spread when she tried to force the memory to come and Ruby shook her head. "Sorry, Em, but as far as I know Regina was never married. Why the question?"

"We were talking this morning and when I kind of asked her about it she changed completely." Emma shrugged.

"Regina is a private person. Probably the most private person in the whole town. Nobody knows much about her."

"Of course." Emma sighed.

"Hey, what are you going to do tonight?" Ruby asked. The Regina subject forgotten and the headache slowly disappeared.

"Nothing." Emma looked at her confused. "Why?"

"It's my night off and I don't feel like drinking until I forget my name so I thought we could do something together."

"Sure." Emma smiled widely. "We can watch a movie and eat something, I don't know. This place doesn't seem to have much to do."

"Do you like ice cream?"

"Do you like sex?"

"Fair," Ruby laughed. "So, after my shift, meet me outside and let's go get some ice cream and a few more things to have our first  _ girls' night _ ." Ruby's smile widened and Emma couldn't help but smile too. It was contagious.

(...)

Emma honestly didn't know how she hadn't seen that ice cream shop on her rounds in the town in the past days, but now she had a new favorite place there. That is, until she walked in and saw the woman behind the counter. "You." Emma's eyes widened and mixed feelings washed over her.

"Emma?"

"Do you know each other?" Ruby looked from the woman behind the counter to Emma.

"You can say that." Emma said slowly. Of all the people she imagined to reconnect one day, Ingrid was not exactly one of them. The woman who had tried to adopt her a few years ago was also a little crazy. Of course, of all the potential parents who went through Emma's life, one of the only ones who wanted to adopt her was a nutcase.

"Emma... please."

"Em, do you want to go somewhere else?" Ruby felt the need to protect Emma again and before she could think she was already putting herself between the woman and her friend to create more distance between them.

"Emma, please, let's talk."

"I have nothing to talk to you about." Emma said through clenched teeth. "Rubs, I trust you to choose the ice cream. I'll wait for you in the car." Without giving time for either woman to say anything else, Emma left the ice cream shop and went to the car.

"Look, lady, I don't know who you are or what you did to Emma, but I suggest you leave her alone." Ruby hissed and moved to the side blocking the woman's path when she tried to go after Emma. "If she wants to talk to you, she'll come to you."

"You don't understand-"

"No, I don't understand, but I know it's not cool to insist on someone talking to us if they don't want to." Ruby crossed her arms over her chest and looked defiantly at the woman. "Whatever happened between you is still recent for Emma and in case you haven't noticed, there's a lot on her plate right now so I suggest you to back off and give her time."

Ingrid looked at the car through the ice cream shop window and sighed. Ruby was right. If she tried to pressure Emma, she would disappear again. "Alright." Ingrid sighed in defeat. "Emma said she trusts you to choose the ice cream. What flavors are you going to want?"

Ruby studied the woman for a moment and then went to the counter to choose the ice creams she was going to take and in the end Ingrid said they were 'on the house'.

"Thanks for what you did in there." Emma said quietly when Ruby got in the car.

"Any time." Ruby smiled softly.

Emma started the car and they went to the grocery to pick up the rest of the things they would need for the 'girls' night'. Upon entering the store, Emma almost ran into someone.

"Hey, look where you're walking, you moron!"

"Sorry," Emma lifted her head, ready to argue with the person for calling her an idiot when she saw who it was. "Madame mayor." The blonde nodded stiffly. She looked at Regina for a moment and if it were another occasion Emma would have tried to make small talk with the woman, but having bumped into Ingrid had left her confused and upset and Emma just wanted to go to her room to have a lot of ice cream and watch TV until sleep. She nodded and continued walking.

"Emma," Regina's voice came out softer than she intended, but there was something about the blonde's look that made her want to hug her and say that everything would be okay. Regina frowned at the thought and wanted to get out of there before she did something stupid. "It's everything alright?" She asked before she could stop herself.

"Yeah, I'm just tired."

"Emma, I can see that something is bothering you." Since when did she know how to read a girl she only knew two days ago? And since when did she care if Emma Swan was upset or not? Regina frowned. 

"Why do you care?"

Regina blinked and took a step back. The sudden anger in Emma's voice made her feel as if she had been slapped across the face. The words died in her throat and Regina recovered quickly. "You're right, I don't care. Good night, Miss Swan." Regina bumped Emma's shoulder and walked over to the counter. Ah, how she wished she could use her magic without fear of something going wrong and poof herself home.

Angrily, Emma went to the junk food aisle and took whatever she wanted; candies, snacks, chocolate bars... then she went to the fridge and got some cans of soda, and in a reflex her hand reached out to get some beers, but she shook her head and stopped, remembering she couldn't. She looked around to make sure that Regina was no longer there and then headed for the counter to pay.

"Nice necklace you have." The man behind the counter pointed to her neck. "What makes the ring shine like that?"

"I don't know." Emma looked at her neck and noticed that the ring was shining again. A little stronger than the other day, and she frowned in confusion.  _ 'What the hell?' _

"Well, it's very beautiful anyway." The man said as he put the things Emma was buying into a bag.

He handed her the bag and Emma paid. "Thanks." Emma picked up the bag and went to the car, the frown on her forehead deeper than before.

"It's everything okay?" Ruby asked as soon as Emma got in the car. "I thought that after bumping into Regina, your mood would get better..."

"She's a bitch." Emma grunted under her breath, still looking at the ring attached to the chain around her neck.

"She is, but she is also fucking hot." Ruby shrugged.

"Yeah." Emma replied absently, turning the ring between her fingers, trying to figure out what was causing it to shine, although now it had dimmed considerably.

"Wow," Ruby said when she finally noticed the ring. "It's beautiful, Em. May I?"

"Sure." Emma released the ring and turned so that Ruby could look better.

Carefully, Ruby held the ring up for a closer look and immediately a pain hit the back of her head. She closed her eyes tightly and bit her lip to avoid a cry of pain. A blurry image of a wedding popped into her mind and was gone the next moment. "What the fuck?"

"Ruby, are you okay?" Emma's eyes were wide and shone with concern.

The brunette took a deep breath and opened her eyes slowly. "Yes, it was just a twinge of pain." She shook her head slowly. "Let's go home, I'm looking forward to our first 'girls' night'."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and expect! 
> 
> See you soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> Thanks for the amazing response to this fic. Your comments and kudos makes me really happy!
> 
> Sorry for the possible mistakes. I have no beta, as you know, so...

It's been two weeks since Emma bumped into Ingrid and had a disagreement with Regina on the same day,  _ just her luck _ . Since then she avoided leaving her room at the B&B. She didn't want to risk running into Ingrid again, let alone Regina. Emma didn't know why she had so many mixed feelings when it came to the mayor, and given her experience, it was better to stay away from her. Especially now. 

She sighed and went downstairs for breakfast. Ruby greeted her with a warm smile and Emma sat on the table next to the door. One of her favorite spots to eat at the dinner. It allowed her a full view of the street because of the huge window behind her and also allowed her to watch the whole place. 

"Hey, Em," Ruby smiled when she put down Emma's breakfast. "Wanna make another girl's night tonight?" 

"Yeah, it would be great." 

"Okay." 

After breakfast Emma decided to go for a walk. Ruby told her about the park and she thought it would be a great place to clear her mind. She took her cellphone and earbuds and went to the park. The place was huge, and quiet. It gave her a feeling of calm she never got in any other park she went before. At least here she didn't feel the need to look over her shoulder at every minute, wondering if someone was following her or some creep shit like that. For some reason Emma felt safe in that little town. At least when it came to this kind of perp anyway. 

She walked for a while, looking at the trees, enjoying the warm breeze of the spring. Emma closed her eyes and smiled, the rays of sunlight passing through the treetops and touching her face gently. Spring was one of Emma's favorite seasons. The days were not so hot or so cold, they were usually at the ideal temperature, and the streets and trees were even more beautiful covered in colorful flowers on all sides. She walked through the park aimlessly, and then saw a lake. Some swans swam quietly on the surface and she could see small disturbances in the water when the fish came to the surface. Emma saw an empty bench by the lake and decided to sit there. It would be the perfect place to relax and clear her mind. She leaned back, put on her headphones, closed her eyes and threw her head back as she let herself be carried away by the melody of the song on her headphones. For long minutes she just let her head free from any kind of thinking, just feeling the music as if it was running through her veins, but just as it had been happening in the past few days with anything Emma tried to distract herself, Regina or Ingrid invaded her thoughts for very different reasons. Emma groaned and opened her eyes. This time memories of the woman who had once wanted to adopt her. She helped Emma deal with the other boys in the house and stop them from harassing her. The woman who had told Emma that she was special and wanted to adopt her, only to try to kill her a week later. At least that was how Emma saw that night, because honestly, what Ingrid had said didn't make any sense. Emma had no powers, much less  _ 'extraordinary gifts' _ . She grunted and closed her eyes in the hope that she could concentrate on the music and forget about Ingrid, just for the memories to come again. Emma had given her heart to her. Had said she loved her the day Ingrid said she was going to adopt her, in that amusement park where they had a wonderful day, and the following week, Ingrid threw her in front of a car.

Emma felt the tears burning under her closed lids and made no effort to stop them. She missed Ingrid and the days she lived under the protection of the woman. She missed the bathtub, the hot chocolate that Ingrid made, especially on cold nights, and more than that, she missed having someone who understood her. Someone she could talk to and open up to, someone she could talk about anything, expose her heart and feelings and wouldn't mock her for it.

Emma felt anger bubbling up in her chest because she missed it so much. From Ingrid and what she lived with her, and then, Lilith and Neal. All the people to whom Emma dared to give her heart, broke it mercilessly.

They lied to her and used her as a toy, regardless of her feelings and now she was here, in this small town in the middle of nowhere, pregnant and alone. Neal had disappeared the night they were supposed to sell the watches and flee to Talahasse. Emma thought that at least Neal was going to come back for the money, but even that he didn't want. It was then that Emma decided that she would keep all the money for her. Shortly afterwards she discovered that she was pregnant and if it weren't for Neal's money, her despair would have been bigger. At least now she would be able to support them and think about a future for herself and her son. It took some time for Emma to decide what to do or how to do it, but when she finally came up with a plan that she thought was satisfying, she took the car and the few things she had and started traveling the country in search of the perfect place to raise her son. Upon arriving at Storybrooke, Emma thought she had found this place, but now, almost a month after arriving in town, she was no longer so sure. What if Ingrid tried something against her again?

(...)

Regina groaned and got up from her chair. She was at City Hall from an early age taking care of matters that needed her attention and having appointments all morning; with Moe, Mr. Gold, the head of the school, the head of the animal shelter, the head of the hospital and even with Granny. When she saw the woman enter the room, Regina had to stop the urge to ask for Emma. Since that Saturday, she hadn't seen the girl again. She knew that Emma was still in town, because she saw that death trap on wheels that she called a car, parked every day, but apparently the girl was avoiding her. Maybe it was for the best.

"Are you okay, Regina?" Granny adjusted her glasses over her nose and tilted her head. Among all the people in that town, only the old woman seemed not to be afraid to speak a piece of her mind to her if she needed it. And Gold, of course.

"Uh?" The brunette shook her head to get rid of the fog that had formed in her thoughts. "Sorry, I haven't been sleeping well." Regina didn't know why she was bothering to answer such a question, but for a moment she was grateful that someone had noticed that she wasn't entirely well. Cared to the point of asking her even at the risk of receiving only a sullen response in return.

"Excuse me for the boldness," Granny looked at her intently for a moment. "But it looks like you haven't been eating very well either. You seem to have lost weight. That doesn't do you good, Regina." The woman said gently.

"I-" Regina blinked repeatedly. Since when did she allow that kind of comment from someone like Granny? At the same time, another side inside her warmed, for the first time in years realizing that someone cared about her. That someone noticed her. Because even though she was the mayor in this town hidden in the middle of nowhere, even though everyone feared her most of the time, no one seemed to really care or notice her. Her heart warmed and for a moment Regina wanted to smile, but she bit her lip before it could happen. "I've been having a lot to worry about about the town lately. A lot of projects that need my attention. I don't have much time to sleep or eat."

"Then you should stop by the dinner at least for your meals." Granny said matter-of-factly, as if they had some kind of friendship or as if they always did this.

After the meeting with Granny, Regina was unable to concentrate on anything else and asked her secretary to clear her schedule for the rest of the day and told her that she could go home. The woman looked surprised and thought it best not to question her and Regina almost smiled because of that. She liked to see the feeling of fear and respect mixed in people's eyes when they addressed her. Regina was standing at her window at the Town Hall. She watched her apple tree and the longing for her father and Daniel was almost unbearable. This, mixed with the thoughts that started to wander to a certain blonde, was leaving her with a headache. 

The things Emma shared with her during that brief breakfast touched her in a way that Regina never imagined. Despite suffering a lot, Emma was still a good person and seemed to trust people freely. The way she spoke of those bad experiences in her past, as if she had really overcome them and moved on. Even in relation to the man who got her pregnant. She saw the sparkle of pain when Emma talked about her birth parents leaving her, and Regina wondered what she would say if she knew the truth?

From the day she saw Emma for the first time, Regina wondered how old the girl was, as she didn't look much older than Regina when she was forced to marry that disgusting king and that made her wonder if the relationship of Emma with the child's father was something she willingly wanted, or had been forced into her in some way. The thought of it made anger bubble up in Regina's chest and she hated herself for it. She should be happy that Snow White would suffer in every way possible and if one day this girl broke her curse, she would ensure that Snow White knew about all the terrible sufferings her dear daughter went through. That would be a great revenge, but instead, Regina wanted to hurt or kill every person who had hurt Emma Swan and she hated herself even more for it.

She sighed and picked up her purse and cell phone and left the Town Hall. Regina took her car and drove around town, not really wanting to go home and even less wanting to go after Graham because not even him was being enough to keep her thoughts away from Emma since their last encounter. The blonde looked really upset and confused, and Regina wondered if it had anything to do with their argument that morning and cursed herself for it, so when Emma snapped at her, Regina was somewhat relieved. She was able to push those strange feelings aside and be the bitch everyone knew. She shook her head and headed to the park, a place she hadn't been in a long time, and maybe it would make her some good going there to clear her mind. 

It didn't take long for her to arrive at the park and start walking to her favorite place there; near the lake. When Regina saw a mop of blonde hair her heart skipped a beat and she told herself she didn't care. But she couldn't help but watch Emma Swan for a moment before approaching her. Emma's head was thrown back, her eyes closed and her chest rose and fell smoothly. Even from this distance and this angle, Regina could see that tears were streaming silently down the corners of Emma's eyes and she felt that strange sensation of wanting to hug her and say that everything would be okay.

"You know, it's really creepy, you stand there looking at me." Emma said with her eyes still closed and Regina nearly jumped off of her skin.

"How- How did you know I was here?" Regina stammered and cursed herself for it.  _ Damn Emma Swan! _

"When you grow up in foster homes with a lot of other kids of all ages, or when you go from home to home and meet all kinds of parents, you learn to always be alert to everything around you." Emma opened her eyes and looked at Regina for a moment, not bothering to dry the tears that marked her face.

Regina thought for a moment, weighing her options. She could just go away, go home and drown in her cider or she could sit next to Emma and enjoy her company. Against her better judgment, Regina decided to sit next to Emma. She took a deep breath and took the last steps to the bench on which the blonde was sitting. "How is the baby?" Regina said tentatively after a few minutes of silence. It had been a long time since the last time she had sat down next to someone and just made small talk. Someone who expected nothing from her in return.

"He is fine." Emma smiled. "I have an appointment next week, just a routine thing."

"Oh." Regina didn't know what to say. Should she ask more about the baby or the appointment? Should she change the subject?

"You would like to come?" Emma asked before she could stop herself. She didn't know why she had suggested this to Regina of all people. The woman clearly seemed to dislike her and was just being polite, after all she was the mayor of the town.

"I- I don't know." Regina chose to be honest. "I never-"

"It's okay," Emma offered a defeated smile. It had been an idiotic move on her part. After how Regina reacted when Emma asked if she had children, where was Emma with her head? "I know you are a very busy woman and-"

"I must admit that you caught me off guard, Miss Swan." Regina interrupted her. "But I wouldn't mind accompanying you. I know what it's like to be alone in the world and not have anyone around when you need it most." Once again, against her better judgment, Regina found herself accepting the blonde's company and opening up to her.  _ What the hell was wrong with her? _

"Nice." Emma's smile widened and there was a sparkle in her eyes that warmed Regina's heart. "I know you're super busy, and you probably have better things to do, but Ruby and I are going to have a girls' night, maybe you want to join us?" Emma felt a wave of courage and audacity run through her body when Regina accepted her invitation and even though she thought the brunette was a bitch at times, Emma saw something in her eyes moments ago and would do anything to make Regina not feel alone.

"I think we should take it one step at a time, yes?" Regina offered a tight smile. At this point, she didn't know what would be worse: staying away from Emma, where she would have no control over the blonde's actions and her curse and everything she worked so hard for would be lost, or be around her and taking risks that she refused to acknowledge.

She saw Emma's shoulders drop and the sparkle in her eyes dim and hated herself for causing it, but even more, she hated herself for caring. "Perhaps another time, Miss Swan." Regina sighed. 

Emma nodded and closed her eyes again. There were many things she wanted to ask Regina, not to mention Emma's almost uncontrollable desire to simply open up to this mysterious woman, but she knew better than to push her luck. For now Emma was pleased to share this moment with Regina and would give her the space she needed. Emma felt that there was much more to Regina than the bitch facade she put on.

When Emma stepped back silently beside her, Regina didn't know what else to do. Should she try to continue talking or was it better to just stay there in silence? Or maybe it would be better to sit on another bench? The silence beside Emma was strangely comfortable, Regina had to admit, and the blonde's company brought a certain calm that Regina hadn't felt in years. She shook her head and sighed, deciding to stay right there. From what little she had seen of Emma so far, if she tried to find an excuse to get out of there, Emma would think that she had done something wrong or that her company was undesirable to her. Or even that Regina hated her. Which she should, but for some reason she couldn't.

"You know, I'm always sharing little things about me, but you never talk about yourself." Emma said after a while. Her head was thrown back again and her eyes closed as she enjoyed the rays of sunlight touching her skin. There was no judgment or pressure in her voice, just genuine curiosity.

"I don't think I have much to say." Regina said without looking at the blonde.

"Well, I think there's a lot inside of you begging to leave, but you don't know how to do it." Emma said softly. She had seen something in Regina's eyes moments before that she knew very well. Regina was like her in many ways. "And I understand, really." Emma opened one eye and risked a look at Regina. "It sucks when we are going through hell, having the worst moments of our life and there is no one around who can help us or just listen to us while we cry to sleep."

Regina looked at Emma for a moment and before she could stop herself, she blurted out, "How old are you?"

"Oh, Miss Mills," Emma smiled. "Didn't you know it's rude to ask a woman's age?"

"I-" Regina's eyes widened. "Sorry I do not-"

Emma had opened both eyes and was looking at the brunette with amusement and a spark of mischief sparkled in her green eyes. "It's okay, Miss Mills." Emma was shaking with laughter. "I always wanted to say that."

"This is not funny." Regina crossed her arms over her chest.

"That's really funny." Emma laughed again. "I always thought this 'you shouldn't ask a woman's age' thing was bullshit. It's just numbers." Emma shrugged. "And to answer your question, I am eighteen."

"Eighteen?" Regina's eyes widened impossibly. "You are still practically a child-"

"Oh, no, Miss Mills." Emma shook her head vigorously. "Don't even start with that. I stopped being a child a long, long time ago." Emma felt anger bubbling up in her chest. "I never had the opportunity to really be a child." The tears were in Emma's eyes again and she wiped them away angrily.

"Emma, please." Regina said gently, cursing herself internally. Why did every interaction between her and Emma seem to end in some kind of argument? "I'm sorry." Regina sighed. Something must have been really wrong with her, because Regina Mills never apologized. "I didn't mean it that way. It's just that you remind me a lot of myself." She wanted to reach out and touch Emma, hug her and calm her down, but she knew better than that. She knew the signs. Her touches and good intentions would not be welcome at that moment. "I can't imagine the things you went through, but know that I understand you."

"I highly doubt it." Emma looked at her skeptically. "You are the mayor, you live in a mansion. You probably never went hungry in your life or had to sleep on the floor or anything like that."

Regina gave a humorless laugh at that. Oh, if Emma knew the things she had to endure in Cora's hands. Or in the hands of that disgusting king. "Believe me, Miss Swan, my life is far from the bed of roses you seem to think it is. I know very well what it is to go to sleep because you are hungry, but you're unable to sleep for that very reason. Or, to sleep on the stone floor with the windows open while a rabid storm falls. Don't pretend for a moment that you know me, Miss Swan."

Emma blinked repeatedly at that admission. She didn't know what to do with that information. Her and Regina's chest rose and fell quickly with the brief argument and she couldn't take her eyes off the woman in front of her.

Regina stared at Emma in silence, momentarily grateful that her magic didn't work well in this place and thus preventing her from doing something that she might regret later.

"Sorry, you're right, I shouldn't have assumed anything." Emma took a deep breath. "I better get going." Emma swallowed and nodded, taking careful steps back to put some distance between Regina and her.

Regina watched the blonde walk away without knowing what to say. Apparently every time they met and tried to talk, it ended up in an argument. Perhaps it was fate warning that she had better stay away from Emma Swan. Not that Regina was the type of woman who would sit and accept her 'destiny' again without a fight. After a while she got up and went to her car, but instead of going home, she decided to go to her vault. Going to the park to clear her mind hadn't helped since the reason for her sleepless nights and worries was there. Regina snorted and started looking at the many books on magic she had in her vault, but she didn't know exactly what she was looking for.

(...)

"You look like shit." Ruby said as soon as she entered Emma's room. "What happened?"

"Regina and I have an argument, again." Emma snorted.

"I thought you didn't want to run into Regina anytime soon." Ruby raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't plan," Emma sighed. "I was there in the park, headphones on, enjoying the rays of the sun when I noticed her standing there looking at me."

"Mayor Mills at the park on a Friday during work hours?" Ruby frowned. "There is something wrong. That woman is a workaholic and never does anything for fun."

"Well, she was there." Emma shrugged. "She sat next to me, we started talking and when I realized we were arguing again."

"Mayor Mills is a complicated woman and can be difficult to deal with at times, but she is a good person." Ruby smiled. "Of course, not everyone thinks so, but only because most people are too closed-minded to see through the facade."

"I agree with you." Emma nodded. "And I'm glad I'm not the only one who noticed this."

"So," Ruby threw herself on Emma's bed. "What wonderful and disgusting classic did you choose for us to watch today?"

"The Mummy." Emma smiled contentedly at the sight of Ruby's face. "You will thank me at the end of the film."

"And can I know why?"

"Rachel Weisz." Emma picked up some pillows and blankets and arranged them on the floor, as they had the other day, and the two of them settled down in front of the TV.

(...)

Alone in her vault, Regina was startled by her cell phone ringing and her eyes widened when she saw that was early evening. She saw Graham's name on the display and sighed. "What is it, Graham?"

_ "I'm calling to see if everything is okay." _ The sheriff's voice sounded slightly concerned on the other end.  _ "I haven't heard from you all day and as I passed the town hall during the afternoon round I saw that everything was closed. You are not at the mansion..." _

"I owe you no satisfaction." Regina hissed.

_ "I know that, Regina." _ Graham sighed and ran a hand over his face.  _ "I was just worried. You have been different for the past few days..." _

"I'm tired, Graham." Regina snorted and hung up the phone before he could say anything else.

She turned her attention to the book in her lap and concentrated on the enchantment before her. She might no longer have Sidney to serve as a magic mirror for her, but that didn't mean she couldn't enchant one of the mirrors in her vault to get what she needed. Regina reread the words and began to murmur the spell, smiling proudly of herself when the mirror glowed a light blue. "Mirror, mirror on the wall, show me Emma Swan." Regina bit her lip as she waited for the image to form before her. Magic was unstable most of the time, but it used to work well for simple spells. Her brows furrowed as the mirror waved and showed her Emma's image. The blonde was in her room at the inn, Ruby sitting next to her and they were watching a movie on TV while eating a lot of sweets. That was probably not healthy for the baby and Regina shook her head. She took out her cell phone and dialed the number for Granny's. "Eugênia, this is Mayor Mills." She closed her eyes and pinched the tip of her nose. "I was with Emma Swan earlier and she told me she was having a girls' night with your granddaughter. I just wanted to make sure they had a healthy dinner."

_ "Oh, Regina, this is very nice of you." _ The woman's tone was both surprised and amused.  _ "And as for you, what should I prepare for your dinner?" _

"I-"

_ "I highly doubt that you ate right after our little chat so stop being silly and stop by to get dinner." _

"Okay, Eugênia." Regina sighed. "I would appreciate a grilled chicken and a caesar salad."

_ "I'll be waiting for you." _ The woman hung up before Regina could answer and the brunette stared at the device in her hand with raised eyebrows. For some reason, she couldn't bring herself to hate Granny and Ruby, even though they were Snow White's allies.

Regina watched Emma and the wolf through the mirror for a few more moments and waved her hand, making the image disappear. She blew out a long breath, grabbed her purse and headed for the car, heading for the dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter. =) 
> 
> Let me know what you think! Your comments are always appreciated. <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you for your incredible response to this fic.
> 
> I apologize if at times Regina's thoughts and actions seem confused, but this is exactly what I want to pass on to you. Regina is feeling confused and until she makes peace with herself, this behavior and conflicting thoughts will happen.
> 
> I also understand that Regina may appear to be out of character at times, but the truth is that we didn't see her during the early years of the curse. Before she adopted Henry and everything. There were only a few brief mentions about it, but nothing that really showed how she was feeling and etc. and I want to be able to play around with the hypotheses.  
> Despite knowing who Emma is, she doesn't feel as threatened by her presence as she did when Emma arrived in town with Henry and all that. 
> 
> This is a story of learning, redemption and surrender. Two broken and traumatized women, used to being abandoned or replaced. It is a story of love and growth.  
> Anyway, I hope you are really enjoying it. I'm having a lot of fun writing this story.
> 
> And as always, all mistakes are mine.

Against her better judgment, Emma was standing in front of Regina's secretary at the town hall. She had spent the entire weekend wondering whether or not to give Regina the date and time of her appointment. Regina had said she would go with her, but then, as it always happened when they tried to talk like normal people, they ended up arguing and Emma wasn't so sure anymore.

"If you don't have an appointment with Miss Mills then I can't do anything." The secretary, a girl named Lauren, said without looking at Emma.

"But I need to speak to her, it is important." Emma sighed, rubbing her face in an irritated gesture. "I won't be taking five minutes of her time. I know the mayor is a busy woman."

"I'm sorry." The girl looked up for a moment, a rehearsed smile on her face, which she should give to many people.

Emma snorted loudly. She was tired and hungry and just wanted to talk to Regina for a minute.

"I'm going to ask you to leave, miss..." The secretary tilted her head. "What's your name again?"

"Swan." Emma sighed. "Emma Swan."

"Lauren." Regina's voice sounded slightly irritated. "May I know what the hell is going on? I need to finish this paperwork for the meeting after lunch, but with you talking loudly I can't concentrate." Regina's eyes were hard and her jaw tight, but when she finally took her eyes off the desk and saw Emma, she had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling. Regina scolded herself for it, but it was stronger than she and her eyes softened as they rested in the mess of blond hair.

"Regina." Emma breathed.

"Good morning, Miss Swan." Regina stepped aside and indicated for Emma to come to her office.

Emma turned to the secretary and offered a very innocent smile for her own sake and was pleased to see Lauren blushing slightly.

"Stop this." Regina scolded her when she closed the door behind them.

"Sorry." Emma shrugged. The smile on her face was now softer and playful.

"To what do I owe the honor of your visit on a Monday morning?" Regina's tone was amusing and slightly mocking.

"I know we left things a little tense on Friday," Emma was fidgeting. "But since you said you were going with me to the appointment, I wanted to stop by and let you know about the date and time if you are still planning on going with me. I mean, I would have texted you, but I don't have your number and- "

"Emma, it's okay." The brunette interrupted her. "I don't have much time before lunch, but why don't you sit down for a minute?" Regina felt her heart race. She tilted her head and looked at Emma for a moment. She was sure that Emma would have already forgotten what Regina said by now, especially after their argument on Friday, but here was the blonde. Regina could feel the tension coming from Emma in waves and the insecurity and fear of rejection were plastered all over her face. Regina knew that feeling like no one else. Regina found herself wondering, not for the first time, what kind of horrors Emma had endured in her life so far, despite trying to exude confidence and self-sufficiency, anyone who paid a little attention could easily see under the mask. She found herself wondering if Emma intended to stay at the inn after the baby was born and it bothered her. It was not comfortable enough to live with a baby there and definitely the other guests wouldn't want to be woken up in the middle of the night by the baby's cry. They wouldn't understand. They would be mad at Emma and could force Granny to evict her and-

"I'll understand if you don't want to accompany me anymore."

Regina was taken out of her thoughts by Emma's nervous voice and only then realized that she hadn't said anything else and had probably zone out for a moment. "I'm sorry, Emma." She said, blinking a few times. Regina offered a weak smile and licked her lips. "Of course I'll come with you. I always keep my word." Without really realizing what she was doing, Regina put her hand on Emma's arm and squeezed it gently. "I know our meetings have been... tense, and they usually end up in an argument, but I would like to try to change that."

"Really?" The timid, hopeful smile that spread across Emma's lips made Regina's heart pound. Her green eyes lit up like dew-covered grass when touched by the sun and Regina found herself thinking that she would do her best to see that look more often.

"Yes, Miss Swan." Regina chuckled, despite herself.

Regina had spent part of the weekend watching Emma through enchanted mirrors, breaking the connection only when the blonde went to shower. Regina watched Emma and Ruby on Friday night and was pleased to see that Granny sent a healthy dinner to the blonde's room, without saying that she had anything to do with it. She watched until Emma and Ruby fell asleep watching horror movies of dubious quality and how, in the middle of the night, Ruby woke up and effortlessly took the blonde in her arms and placed her on the bed. Ruby had covered Emma with a blanket and turned off the TV, tidied up the mess that had been left on the floor and before leaving she placed a kiss on Emma's forehead.

On Saturday morning, when she woke up, Regina used the mirror to check on Emma and was pleased to see the blonde having a healthier breakfast. When she realized she was about to spend the day stalking the blonde, Regina felt disgusted with herself. She wanted to get to know Emma better, get closer and keep her close, so that she could control her so as not to break the curse, but she didn't want to end up being a disgusting pervert like Leopold or other men she had had the displeasure of crossing during her life in the Enchanted Forest, or like some movie characters she had seen in the past few years. The problem is that Regina didn't know how to be friends with anyone, not really. She had been friends with Maleficent, back in the days of the Enchanted Forest and revenge on Snow White, but their friendship was more for convenience than anything. At first it was fun; she went after the witch to become her apprentice and they ended up getting closer, finding strength in each other, and also ended up becoming lovers for a period, but then things changed and they stayed close because it was better to be allies rather than enemies. Regina had broken the mirror connection and called Graham shortly thereafter, telling him to come over to her house. Usually they met at the inn, but as Emma was staying there, Regina didn't want to risk running into her and making things more strained between them. Besides, no one would really question what the sheriff was doing at the mayor's house on a Saturday. 

"Regina?" Emma called her, concern and confusion tinging her voice.

"I got distracted, sorry." Regina shook her head. "I have a lot of things to do this week."

"Okay," Emma said softly. "So..." She swallowed. "The appointment is on Wednesday at 9:00 a.m."

"Very well." Regina nodded. "Here, let me give you my number, in case you need to talk to me before that-" Regina got up and went to her desk and took a piece of paper where she quickly wrote her office, cell phone and home numbers .

Emma accepted the piece of paper and couldn't help looking at the beautiful handwriting adorning it. "Thank you, Regina." Emma bit her lip to keep the tears from falling. "It means a lot to me."

"You're welcome, Emma."

(...)

Regina still wasn't sure why she had volunteered to accompany Emma to that appointment. It was probably the most stupid idea she ever had in her life. She was trying to convince herself that she was doing this so that she could get close to Emma and prevent her from breaking her curse and ruining her life's work. Something that Regina had fought hard to achieve and would not let anyone ruin that overnight. No. She had lost a lot to get here.

Regina shook her head to get rid of those thoughts and focused on drying her hair so she could finish dressing and pick up Emma.

At 8:30 am she parked in front of Granny's and instead of entering the diner, she walked to the back, where the inn was and went up to the room where Emma was staying. Everything inside her screamed for her to leave. Turn around and get out of there, that she was going crazy, but before she could leave, the door to Emma's room opened and there was the blonde, with that stupid smile that highlighted her dimples and disarmed Regina.

"Hi." Emma said slightly breathlessly when she opened the door. "You came."

The softness and relief that filled Emma's voice was enough for Regina to push any thoughts of going away in her mind and concentrating on what was to come. She still didn't know what to expect from this appointment, but she realized that Emma was probably just as nervous as she was. "Of course I came." Regina said softly and offered Emma the tupperware in her hand. "I brought you something for your breakfast. I wasn't sure we would have time to eat before you go and it's not a good thing you don't have a lot of time to eat." Regina felt her cheeks flush, but the smile that spread across Emma's face was worth it.

Emma gave Regina stepped aside so the brunette could enter her room and placed the tupperware on the table by the door. She opened and inhaled deeply, moaning low in approval when the scent of bear claw and banana pie invaded her senses. "Did you cook this for me?" Emma looked at Regina with slightly wide eyes.

"Yes." Regina bit her bottom lip. "It is not the healthiest, but it is one of the most practical to eat on the way." She turned on her heels, watching Emma's room. "I also brought a cup of hot chocolate."

"It's not much, but at least it's something I can afford." Emma said when she noticed Regina practically inspecting her room.

"Sorry," Regina shook her head as she turned to look at Emma. "I didn't mean to look like that-"

"It's all right." Emma said softly. "I know it is small and I will probably need a bigger space when the baby is born, but for now it serves me well."

"As long as you are happy here."

"I am." Emma smiled. "For the first time in my life, I feel like I'm starting to belong somewhere, you know?"

"Despite what it may seem, I do know, Miss Swan."

There was a distance in Regina's gaze that Emma thought it best not to comment on. They had started the morning well and she didn't want to ruin it with an argument. Although Emma had a curious nature, she was learning to know Regina and had already realized that it was better to let the brunette say things instead of asking. Especially when it came to her personal life.

"We should be going." Regina said suddenly. "I don't want you to be late for your appointment."

Emma nodded, picked up her tupperware and went down the stairs with Regina. When they arrived at the reception of the inn, the brunette indicated that they should go down the outer corridor to her car.

Within minutes they were on their way to the hospital and Regina struggled to hide a smile as she watched Emma eat breakfast with her peripheral vision.

"We're here." She announced as they stopped outside the hospital and handed Emma a napkin so she could clean her hands.

"It was delicious, Regina." Emma smiled. "You are quite a cooker."

"Thank you, Emma." Regina said softly and indicated for them to get out of the car. "I can stop by the inn to leave some more for you sometime." Regina preferred not to give much thought to what she had just said and what it might imply. She could think about it later.

"Really?"

"Yes, Miss Swan." Regina chuckled at Emma's almost childlike look. She was looking at the brunette like a child who just got her long-awaited Christmas present and it made the brunette's heart pound. "Now, let's go before you get late." Regina indicated Emma to enter the hospital and followed close behind.

Emma greeted the nurse at the reception and laughed when the woman's eyes widened in fear and confusion when she saw Regina with her. "Do you always cause that kind of reaction in people?" Emma asked over her shoulder.

"Mostly." Regina shrugged. Upon arriving in the room where Emma's appointment was to be, Regina raised her eyebrow at the sight of Whale behind the desk. "Is he your doctor?" There was disdain in her voice, but also tension.

"Good morning, madam mayor." Whale offered a practiced, impassive smile. "What a surprise to see you here."

"I wish I could say the same." Regina grunted.

"Are you here with Emma?"

"No, I'm here with Snow White." Regina rolled her eyes. "Of course I'm here with her, you moron."

"Regina." Emma put her hand on the brunette's lower back in an unconscious gesture.

"And it's Miss Swan for you, doctor." Regina's jaw was tight and there was a fire in her gaze that sent chills down Emma's spine. "Let's get this started."

Emma looked confused at the scene before her. She wasn't a fan of the doctor either, but there seemed to be something more for Regina. She preferred to save her questions for another time and quickly positioned herself on the bed so that Whale could examine her. Surprisingly Regina moved to her side and her look was anxious and curious. She watched everything that Whale did like a hawk and if she thought his touches were lingering, she nudged him.

He snorted and rolled his eyes a few times, but said nothing. He knew better than to provoke Regina. "Emma, everything looks normal." He smiled. "Now let's go to the ultrasound, okay?"

"Okay." Emma licked her lips nervously. This moment was always special for her and she was afraid of how Regina might react. The brunette looked at Emma with a slightly confused expression and the blonde smiled. "Ultrasound allows us to see the baby and know if everything is okay with him." Emma said gently, trying to keep the tension out of her voice.

"Oh." That was all Regina said. She watched as Whale lifted Emma's T-shirt and put on the gel, spreading it gently before picking up the device that would go to Emma's belly. Regina's eyes widened when the grainy images began to appear on the small monitor next to the bed the blonde was on. It was as if everything around her disappeared and there was only her and that little thing on the screen and the sound of his little heart echoing through the room, deafeningly. At that moment, Regina knew: she couldn't stay away from Emma Swan or that baby. She still didn't know how, but they would play an important role in her life. She felt her heart pounding and it was as if her life, which until then was grayer than anything, started to take on color as the baby's little heart beat and it moved inside Emma's belly, as if he wanted to see her better. Regina felt overwhelmed with so many feelings and thoughts that she could no longer stay there. She needed air, she needed to think and understand what was going on with her. Without saying anything else or looking at the blonde, she left Whale's room like a hurricane. In the distance, Regina could hear Emma's worried, confused voice calling for her.

Regina did her best to ignore the looks directed at her as she left the hospital. She got into her car and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm her breathing and fighting the tears that threatened to fall. She was very exposed there. She needed a safe place. It was all overwhelming and she needed to get out of there. Accompanying Emma on this appointment had been foolish. With her hands still shaking, Regina started the car and sped out of the hospital parking lot.

Within minutes Regina was in her vault. She felt tears streaming down her face without being able to stop them. Oh, if Mother saw her now.  _ 'Weak.' _ Cora's voice echoed in her head.  _ 'That's why you will never be able to kill that insolent brat. You let yourself be dominated by worldly feelings. You forget what really matters.' _

Regina's body was shaking violently against the wall. She was sitting on the floor, her eyes closed and her knees drawn up against her.  _ 'Love, the most powerful magic of all.' _ Daniel's voice echoed in her mind and made Regina tremble and cry harder. If he saw her today, would he be disgusted with the woman she became? She took a deep breath, for the first time in years, indulging herself to memories of her sweet Daniel. The sound of his voice and the warmth of his laughter, the sparkle in his eyes and the way he caressed her skin. The softness with which he kissed her and how safe Regina felt each time he hugged her. The kisses stolen at the top of the hill, under the tree.

No matter how much she tried to stop it, her thoughts took her to another moment in her life, a much darker one: the moment when she took that damn potion to prevent her from having children. She refused to carry a bastard from Leopold or any other man who touched her and she wanted to hate Emma for being able to carry a baby and she didn't, but she couldn't.

The tears came harder, and she couldn't help thinking about everything that had happened after his death. She vowed revenge on Snow White and had finally managed to make that woman's life miserable, as she had been for a long time. Snow White had lost everything: her true love and her dear daughter on the same day. And, for quite a while, Regina felt completely satisfied and happy about it, but since that time that little boy, Owen, appeared in the town with his father, Regina felt that her life was only a big void. She remembered Maleficent's words the day she took the black curse from her and the witch said just that:  _ the curse would bring what she wanted, yes, but it would create a void in her heart. _

The only time she felt anything was when Owen was there. But he didn't want to be with her. And now, Emma had arrived in the town and made Regina feel something again. And today, seeing the image of the baby on that screen and hearing the sound of his little heart beating, it made Regina feel again what Owen had brought into her life, but it was much stronger this time.

(...)

After the appointment, Emma left the hospital and went to the parking lot just to make sure what she already knew: Regina was no longer there and she would have to walk back to the inn. Emma sighed and started walking. It wasn't far, from the hospital to the B&B, but she could do without the morning walk. 

As she walked, Emma tried to understand what had happened there that made Regina leave the room like that. She knew the signs. Emma knew there was a very big trauma behind that reaction and she knew better than to ask about it. She wasn't going to pressure Regina to talk about what had happened, but she felt she needed to check on the woman to see how she was doing. The only problem is that Emma didn't know where to find her. She tried the town hall office, but Lauren said that Regina had yet to show up or call. Emma took a chance and went to Regina's house, but she wasn't there either. Emma remembered that Regina had gone to the park the other day and thought; if she went there during a working day it’s because that place must matter to her somehow. Not very confident that she would find the mayor there, Emma decided to walk to the park. In the meantime, she had sent some messages to Regina. Not many, not to look like a stalker or push the boundaries, but enough so that the brunette knew that Emma was worried about her.

After a while she finally arrived at the park and went straight to the place where she and Regina had met the other day and was no surprise to see that the brunette wasn't there. Emma sighed and decided to sit down for a while before heading back to the inn. She had walked a lot and it was getting harder and harder to do that with this big belly. "We had a busy morning today, kid." Emma said, stroking her belly and looking at the lake. "I wanted Regina to let me in. She seems to need a friend and I know what it's like to have a lot of ghosts haunting you and nobody to talk to." The baby kicked her belly and Emma looked down with a wide smile. "Do you think I should try to find her later?" The baby kicked again and Emma nodded. "Okay, kid. We're going back to the inn, I'm going to get something to eat and get some rest, give Regina some time to calm down and then try to find her again." 

(...)

After calming down, Regina finally decided to check her cell phone. She knew what she would find: dozens of worried messages from Emma. She felt slightly guilty for leaving the hospital like that and leaving Emma behind, but at that moment she needed space and she appreciated that, despite the messages, Emma had given it to her. The messages were concerned and understanding, and Regina felt her heart warm with that. Few times in her life has anyone understood or cared about her feelings. With that in mind, Regina sent a message to the blonde:  _ Emma, I'm sorry for the way I left the clinic today. I felt overwhelmed and didn't want you to feel that way either. I'm sorry if I made you worry about me. We can have lunch or dinner together in the next few days to compensate. What do you say? _

The answer came almost immediately and made Regina smile involuntarily:  _ I would love to, Regina, as long as you are not doing this because you think you owe me something. I don't know the reasons, but I understand if you need more time. _

Regina couldn't help smiling at Emma's message. The girl really cared about her and her feelings. She wished things were simpler. Regina shook her head and replied to Emma's message:  _ Don't worry, Miss Swan. I don't do anything I don't want to. I really wish we could enjoy a meal together. Will you be free on Friday night or will you have another 'girls' night' with Miss Lucas? _

Emma looked at the cell phone screen for a few minutes, reading and rereading the message several times before finally answering:  _ Ruby has a date on Friday. I'm free. What time should I be ready? _

_ Be ready at 7 p.m. Miss Swan. _ Regina responded almost instantly.

_ Yes ma'am. _ Emma smiled as she sent the message. Then, a thought occurred to her. Would Regina take her somewhere or would they have dinner at the mayor's house? What should she wear? Even without being able to drink, should she bring a wine or some other drink? It wasn't a date, was it? Biting her lip, Emma sent another message to the brunette:  _ What should I wear? Should I bring something? _

Regina raised her eyebrows at the message. She had already watched some films to learn the customs of this new world and knew that when you invited someone to dinner / lunch it was convenient to bring a drink or a meal, but that wasn't the case there. Regina took a deep breath and answered Emma's message:  _ wear comfortable clothes, Miss Swan. We are going to have dinner at my house. Unless you prefer a restaurant? And no, you don't need to bring anything. _

_ It's great at your house. See you on Friday night then. _ Emma's answer came in a few seconds.

_ See you on Friday night then. Good night, Emma. _ Regina closed her eyes and hit the send button.

_ Good night, Regina. Sleep well. _ Emma's answer came shortly after.

Regina looked at the screen for a few moments. Should she respond to that message? Was this going too far?  _ 'No, you are doing this just to keep her close and prevent her from breaking your curse and ruining your life's work.' _ Regina put her hand on her stomach. She wanted to believe it, but the events of that morning and the way she felt in that room kept coming back to her and another voice said, almost mockingly:  _ 'you know it isn't true. You saw it this morning. There is nothing you can do to keep Emma Swan or her baby away from you anymore.' _

Regina took a deep breath and stood up. She put her cell phone in her purse and walked towards her car in the cemetery parking lot. She had been in the vault all day and was hungry, but without the energy to prepare anything. Before starting the car Regina called Granny and asked her for a lettuce salad with tomatoes, broccoli and lentils with grilled chicken and a portion of rice. She could feel the excitement in the older woman's voice and it brought an involuntary smile to her lips. Maybe that was how the curse was supposed to be. She was starting to feel happy and although it terrified her, at the same time it sent waves of heat through her body in a way that Regina had never felt before. She was happy and Snow White was stuck in a miserable life and that was all she ever wanted. This was much better than killing Snow White.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always highly appreciated. Let me know what you are thinking. =)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoy the chapter. 
> 
> As always, all mistakes are mine.

On Friday when she arrived at work, Regina informed her secretary to reschedule all her afternoon appointments and said that the office would be closed at lunchtime and that the girl could take the rest of the day off because Regina had some private matters to care.

When leaving the city hall Regina went to the grocery store to buy the ingredients she would need to prepare dinner and went home. She exchanged her pantsuit for leggings and a T-shirt and smiled pleased with herself as she imagined that Mother would have a heart attack if she saw her like that. Regina turned on the radio at her favorite station and let the low music fill the kitchen while she busied herself with making a quick lunch so she could take care of the paperwork she had brought home and finally focus on dinner.

While preparing a quick snack, Regina hummed to the music playing on the radio, and although she desperately wanted to berate herself for her behavior, she found that deep down she didn't care. She was experiencing something that might have been happiness and wasn't willing to put that feeling aside out of sheer fear.

Yes, Emma Swan and what she could represent terrified her and Regina knew she should get rid of that girl before it was too late, but at the same time a thought was hammering in the back of her mind: what if Emma was the solution to her revenge against Snow White? What if the curse was to do just that? Bring Emma Swan into her life. What this could really mean Regina still had no idea, but she wasn't going to dive into those thoughts now.

When _ 'Hungry Eyes' _ started playing on the radio, Regina had an idea: she was going to give Emma a  _ 'girls' night' _ and she already knew what movie to put on for them to watch. "Much better than those disgusting horror movies she likes to watch." Regina grunted, pleased with herself. She finished seasoning and stuffing the chicken breast and put it to rest, then she focused on preparing the gnocchi from scratch.

Regina prepared the sauce, the dessert (red fruit cheesecake) and since Emma was pregnant and it wasn't good for a pregnant woman to drink alcohol, yes, Regina had done a little research on it, so she set aside a non-alcoholic drink to accompany dinner and got everything ready.

She looked at her watch and saw that she still had time for a shower before Emma arrived. Regina took her time in the bath, letting the hot water relax her muscles and take all the tension out of her body. The outfit she chose for that night was more casual, since she had told Emma to wear something casual. She didn't want to dress up and give the wrong impression. This was just a dinner between two women who were trying to build a friendship. Or something like that. Regina shook her head and finished dressing, putting on just the bare minimum of makeup and fixing her short hair impeccably.

(...)

Emma paced the small room at the inn, dressed only in her underwear. She had no idea what to wear. Regina had told her to keep it casual, but she didn't want to show up in jeans and a T-shirt. Besides, her clothes were starting to no longer fit. Soon she would need to buy new ones. Emma sighed and looked in her wardrobe again.

Ruby was sitting in the armchair by the window, watching as the blonde was a real mess. She knew, from the first day, that Emma had a kind of crush on the mayor, but she had no idea that it could be reciprocated, despite Emma's words that  _ 'it's not like that. We are not even friends. She's just trying to be nice to me.' _ But Ruby knew better. Regina wasnyot exactly the type of woman who was kind to others, much less invited someone to dinner at her house. In all these years that she lived there, Ruby never saw Regina inviting anyone to her house, actually. She had seen the mayor sneak into a room at the inn with Graham a few times, but Ruby knew better than to open her mouth about it to someone. So the waitress was looking at Emma with an amused look. "For God's sake, Swan!" Ruby stood up when the blonde looked in her wardrobe for what should be the tenth time. "Let me choose something for you to use tonight." She went to the wardrobe and looked at the few clothes Emma had there. Most were jeans, tank tops and some leather jackets or hoodies. There were about 3 dresses among the clothes and Ruby took them out to take a look. She had a summer dress, white with some yellow flowers. Ruby stopped Emma pacing and put the dress in front of her to get an idea of how it would look. "This one." She said with a smile. "Get dressed and I'll help you with your hair and makeup."

"Make up?" Emma looked at the brunette with a frown.

"Just something simple, Emma." Ruby rolled her eyes.

The blonde nodded and with Ruby's help, put on the dress. She went to the dressing table and the brunette followed close behind. Ruby took the hairbrush and started working on Emma's hair. Within minutes she had done a simple side braid and light makeup that went with everything.

"Thank you, Rubs." Emma smiled.

"You're welcome, blondie." Ruby took a jacket and handed it to Emma. "Now go before you get late and we know that Madame Mayor doesn't like that."

Emma laughed and left the room, heading for the car parked on the sidewalk. She started the car and drove the short distance to Regina's house, her heart pounding all the way.

She parked in front of Regina's house and looked at her watch. It was two to seven. Emma took a deep breath and got out of the car, practically marching to the front door and collecting all the courage she had to ring the doorbell. Emma knew that this dinner was no big deal, that Regina had no interest in her like that, nor did she know for sure how she felt about the brunette. It could just be a stupid crush, an attraction because of the pregnancy hormones, the long period without sex, a stupid attraction because Regina was definitely the most beautiful and intriguing woman Emma had ever seen in her life. She shook her head to get rid of those thoughts just in time for Regina to open the door. "Hi." She smiled sheepishly. Emma's heart missed a few beats when she saw Regina. The brunette was wearing a simple black dress, but one that clung perfectly to every curve and highlighted her tanned skin in a way that made Emma swallow hard.

(...)

"Hello, Miss Swan." Regina smiled, pleased with herself when she saw the girl's reaction. "Come in, please." She took a step to the side to make room for Emma to enter.

"You look beautiful." Emma blurted out as soon as she entered. "I mean-"

"You're not bad either, Emma." Regina interrupted her with an amused smile. "The braid looks great on you."

"Thanks." Emma beamed.

"Follow me please." Regina turned and went up the steps and headed for the kitchen. "Dinner is almost ready."

"The smell is delicious." Emma inhaled deeply and felt her cheeks flush slightly when her stomach rumbled. "I bet it's not just the smell."

"I hope you like it." Regina said honestly. She guided Emma into the dining room and the blonde practically salivated with the scents that invaded her senses.

"If those smells are any indication, then I will love it." Emma licked her lips and followed Regina's silent order to sit down.

Within minutes the two were enjoying the best dinner of Emma's life.

"You are a divine cook, Regina." Emma moaned between mouthfuls. On another occasion she would be embarrassed to speak while eating or the almost obscene noises that left her mouth with each mouthful, but Regina's food was too good for her to care. And in her belly the little baby seemed to agree with Emma, as he was agitated, kicking and moving all the time. "I think the baby enjoys your food too. Here, give me your hand." Emma acted on impulse and took Regina's hand, placing it on her belly. "Can you feel it?"

Regina's eyes widened and she tensed slightly with Emma's gesture, but when she felt the baby move inside the blonde's belly, Regina felt such a deep joy that she didn't know how to explain it. The moment was short-lived and before it became awkward, she offered a gentle smile to Emma. "It looks like he's going to have his mother's appetite."

"I'm glad you invited me to dinner." Emma smiled that smile that highlighted her dimples.

"And I'm glad you accepted it." Regina bit her bottom lip. "After the way I left the clinic on Friday, I wasn't sure you would want to give me a chance to fix things. I know it was an important moment for you and-"

"I don't know what you went through, Regina." Emma interrupted her gently. "But I know there's a big trauma there, and I understand that. I respect that and you and the space and time you need to talk about it. I'm not gonna lie and say that I'm not curious about you, that I don't want to know you better, but I’ll never pressure you to tell me something that you’re not ready for yet."

"Thank you, Emma." Regina was really touched by the words and the blonde's soft and understanding look. "It means more than you think."

Emma just smiled at her. If Regina only knew...

Despite the topic, the dinner went smoothly and the silence that settled between them was comfortable.

After dinner Regina took Emma into the living room and they settled on the couch.

"I've never done this before..." Regina looked at Emma and felt her cheeks flush as she realized how that had sounded. "I mean, I never brought a friend to dinner with me or had a  _ 'girls' night' _ like you and Miss Lucas have, and I'm not sure what to do-"

"We don't need to do anything you don't want to do, Regina." Emma smiled softly. "Ruby and I just watch movies all night and eat junk food until we fall asleep, but I understand if you don't want to do that."

"I-" Regina bit her lip. She knew exactly what Emma and Ruby did on 'girls' nights' and had even set up a movie for them to watch, but she couldn't just tell Emma that. "I think we can watch a movie, then. And we still have dessert, if there's still space there."

"Oh, I always have room for dessert." Emma laughed. "And I would love to watch a movie with you."

"Good." Regina smiled.

"I'm even going to let you choose the movie since it's your first time." Emma wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"You are terrible, did you know that?" Regina shook her head.

"I am pretty much convinced that it is my bad double-meaning jokes that make people like me." Emma laughed again, the dimples highlighting impossibly.

"Do you want popcorn or do you prefer dessert to accompany the movie?" Regina laughed. 

"Both?"

Regina had the decency to look horrified by the blonde's response, but she already knew it would be like this since she watched Emma almost every day. Regina shook her head and went to the kitchen to prepare the popcorn and while the corn was popping, she separated two large slices of the cheesecake with fruit she had made. She smiled internally as she sorted out a few more junk foods Emma liked and put them on a tray to take to the living room.

Emma's eyes widened at the variety on the tray and she smiled. "Damn it, you worked hard here."

"I will take that as a compliment." Regina chuckled.

"As you should." Emma looked at the tray not knowing what to try first.

"Here, try this one." Regina knelt down beside Emma and picked up the cheesecake, bringing a small morsel to the blonde's mouth.

Both women stopped breathing for a moment when they noticed what that gesture looked like from the outside and the proximity between them.

Emma swallowed and opened her mouth, closing her eyes when she tasted the delicious dessert on her tongue. "This is the best cheesecake I've ever had in my life." Emma said after swallowing.

"I'm happy to know that my food is appreciated." Regina felt her cheeks flush. She and Emma were still very close and the sparkle in the blonde's eyes sent chills down her spine.

Emma was lost in the deep, mysterious brown eyes in front of her and an almost uncontrollable urge to lean forward and kiss Regina took hold of her and Emma had to fight that desire with everything she had. She had the slight impression that the woman wouldn't appreciate it if she did. Blinking a few times and clearing her throat as if she was waking up from a trance, Emma pulled away, leaning her back against the couch. "So, what movie are we going to see today?" She tried to look casual and not let Regina notice how that little moment between them had affected her.

"Can I really choose any movie?"

"Yes." Emma smiled. "Next time, you will have to watch a movie of my choice."

"Next time?" Regina raised an eyebrow and tried to look uncomfortable with the blonde's assumption, but knowing that Emma wanted that night to repeat made Regina's heart beat faster.

"I mean, I don't want to assume anything. It's just-" Emma stumbled over the words, her face turning a lovely shade of red.

"It's okay, Emma." Regina chuckled. "I'm really enjoying our night and I wouldn't mind repeating one of these days."

The glow that took over Emma's eyes could lighten not only Storybrooke, but the entire Enchanted Forest, Regina thought. And that, combined with the smile on Emma's face, was a breathtaking sight.

"Really?" The hope in Emma's voice left Regina's legs weak and she knew it would be hard to deny that woman anything.

"Really, Miss Swan." Regina smiled and allowed herself to be lost for a moment in those intense green eyes before getting up to pick up the movie she had chosen for that night.

Regina put the film and settled down next to Emma, who was sitting on the floor and absently chewing one of the candies from the tray. She didn't know what the blonde's reaction to that movie would be, considering that until that moment most of the films she had seen Emma watch were terrors, of taste and quality completely doubtful.

Emma wanted to roll her eyes when she saw the first scenes of the film. She hadn't taken Regina for being the type of woman who liked romance movies, especially something so predictable, but she swallowed the urge to roll her eyes or make some mocking comment. Although it wasn't her favorite type of film, she suspected that taking that step was important to Regina and she wouldn't ruin a wonderful evening by behaving like a fool just because it wasn't her favorite type of film.

As the minutes passed, Emma found herself enjoying the movie and really immersed in the simple plot, but well represented by the cast, and the songs were really captivating. She discovered that she knew one or two songs, but had no idea that they belonged to that movie. Emma remained silent and maybe even stopped breathing each time Regina started to sing softly with each song in the movie. Emma was sure that the brunette was oblivious to what she was doing, as Regina was a reserved woman and would certainly not show that side to Emma on a first date. That it wasn't a real date, Emma had to remind herself every five minutes.

When it came to the part where Johnny is going to teach Baby the choreography for the performance, Emma found herself really entertained in the movie and even laughing at the disaster that was their rehearsal.

Emma felt her body heat up when the scene of their first kiss popped up and unconsciously licked her lips while watching the scene. As if by a giant magnet Emma turned her head slightly to the side to look at Regina and her breath caught in her throat at the sight: Regina's lips were parted slightly, the tip of her tongue moving slowly between them, and her eyes were fixed on the screen, but Emma could see the desire in them, even in the low light.

Emma felt the heat spread through her body, her heart racing and a throbbing that grew every minute between her thighs. "Fuck." Emma whispered.

Regina turned her head to look at Emma and their eyes locked. She swallowed when she saw the emeralds practically taken by the dilated pupils and the explicit lust in the blonde's gaze. _ 'Fuck, indeed,' _ Regina thought. It was dangerous and tempting. They were close enough that all Regina needed to do was lean in slightly and their lips would touch. She had no doubt that if she put her hand between Emma's legs, she would find her panties soaked, as were hers.

The noise of a laugh in the movie took them out of the bubble of desire and tension and both women swallowed hard as they stared back at the screen. For the rest of the movie Regina didn't dare look at Emma. She was afraid she might lose what little control she seemed to have when she was in the blonde's presence, and although seducing Emma and then breaking her heart seemed like the perfect revenge against Snow White, Regina found herself having a hard time doing it.

When the final scene started, Emma felt Regina relax beside her and part of the desire and tension left her body, replaced by a joy that probably few people, or anyone else, had seen so far. Regina not only sang every word of the last song, but also repeated the characters' lines, and Emma was delighted with that moment. In the few weeks she met Regina, this was probably the first time she had seen the brunette so relaxed.

When the movie was over, Regina stood up and turned on the light. She needed to put some distance between Emma and her before she ended up doing something she would regret. "So, what did you think of the movie?"

"I liked it." Emma said honestly. "I really liked it." She assured her when she saw Regina's doubtful look. "It's not my favorite kind of movie, I have to be honest, but I liked it. The songs are awesome and will probably be stuck in my head for the next few days."

The smile that spread through Regina's lips made Emma's heart beat like an unrestrained train. That smile, Emma thought, could light up an entire city and she would do anything to see it often and most importantly; to be the person to put it there.

Emma didn't want to leave, but she didn't know what to do so that the moment wouldn't end. She had no plausible excuse to stay. She hadn't even drunk anything alcoholic. Emma bit her lip and struggled for her smile not to falter when she said; "I think I better go. It's late and you're probably tired and want to sleep."

Regina saw the blonde's smile fade slightly and felt her heart racing. She didn't want Emma to leave. Besides, it was late and despite being a relatively safe town, Regina felt an overwhelming need to keep Emma and the baby safe. "You're right, Emma. It's late." She tilted her head and smiled warmly. "And despite being a quiet town, I think it would be safer if you slept here tonight."

"I don't want to disturb you, Regina."

"Nonsense." The brunette's smile widened. "Our 'girls' night' is very pleasant and I'm not sure, but I think that sleepover is part of that, isn't it?"

"Usually, yes." Emma chuckled. If Regina was asking her to stay, Emma wouldn't deny her request. "So if you're not too tired, do you think we can watch another movie?"

"Do I still get to choose the movie?"

"It's still your first time." Emma grinned.

Regina shook her head, but found herself really enjoying the blonde's company. Emma was funny and smart and really beautiful. As much as Regina was still reluctant to admit these thoughts. For the first time in weeks since Emma arrived, they were having a moment of peace where their meetings didn't end in arguments or overwhelming emotions and Regina was happy.

Regina looked through the films and ended up choosing Jurassic Park and prayed that Emma would like it. She had never seen the film herself and didn't know what to expect, but the premise seemed good enough to get her attention. 

When the opening credits started to appear on the screen, Emma raised her eyebrow. Because of Regina's first choice, she didn't imagine that the brunette could have any interest in this kind of movie. Emma hadn't yet had a chance to watch this one, but she was excited to finally be able to do so.

"Why do people always have to betray those who trusted them?" Emma grunted at the scene in which one of Hammond's employees makes a deal with a guy to steal samples from the dinosaurs.

Regina knew that for Emma, from the way she spoke, the issue wasn't just about the movie. No, that was more personal. "Because there are more bad than good people in the world, I think." Regina replied quietly.

"You're probably right."

When the movie ended, Regina realized that Emma had fallen asleep. She took this opportunity to watch the blonde closely for a bit. Emma had strong features, but at the same time they were still soft and delicate. She had to fight the urge to run her fingertips across Emma's face. She had no such right and Regina would never touch anyone without that person's consent. With a sigh she called Emma gently.

"Can't you carry me up?" Emma asked playfully.

"Perhaps." Regina considered for a moment. "But I don't want to risk hurting you or the baby. If you weren't pregnant I would carry you, but-"

"It's okay, Regina." Emma laughed and opened her eyes. "I was just pestering you."

"I imagined." The brunette grunted, but couldn't help the red that spread over her cheeks and thanked silently for the low light. She stood up and held out her hand to help Emma up. Regina was startled by her gesture when she felt Emma's hand slide over hers, but she didn't withdraw. Her gaze locked with the blonde for what should have been the tenth time that night, and Regina felt her heart race again with the simple touch. Regina felt the heat radiate through her body and it was like sparks passing through her and Emma's hands. It was a strong feeling and it left Regina dizzy for a moment. She remembered the day they met and swallowed hard. Emma caused a lot of feelings in her and Regina still didn't know how to deal with them.

Emma stood up slowly, her eyes never leaving Regina's and once again that night she felt an almost uncontrollable urge to lean over and kiss the goddess in front of her. It was stunning how a simple touch between their hands caused so many feelings in Emma.

Regina swallowed and slowly withdrew her hand. "I'm going to show you the guest room." Regina cleared her throat. When Emma nodded, she started up the stairs and could feel the blonde's gaze on her body. Regina smiled and stopped when she got upstairs. It had a long corridor with doors on both sides. She walked down the hall and stopped at a door almost at the end. "This is the guest room. My bedroom is the one over there. If you need anything, I'm right there."

Regina smiled and Emma felt her heart skip a beat. Against the moonlight that came through the window and outlined the brunette's face making a beautiful play of lights, Regina was even more beautiful.

"There is everything you might need for your hygiene and there are also some shirts and nightie that may fit you. If you need extra pillows or blankets, they are in the closet."

"Thank you, Regina." On impulse Emma leaned over and placed a kiss on the brunette's cheek.

Both looked slightly disconcerted by the act and before the situation got any more embarrassing, Emma turned and entered the guest bedroom.

"Good night, Emma." Regina whispered after a few seconds. Her hand gently touched the spot where Emma had kissed. Oh, if Mother saw her now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are always appreciated. =)   
> Let me know what you think / want to see next.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you enjoy the chapter. =)
> 
> Sorry for any possible mistakes.
> 
> Oh, the first movie they watched is Scary movie.
> 
> Maybe towards the ends it gets a bit confused when they're watching Pretty Woman, but it's just random scenes they are talking about.

Emma woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs invading her senses. She rolled on the bed and for a moment felt panic running through her veins when she felt the soft and extremely comfortable mattress under her.  _ "Where the hell am I?" _ Emma opened her eyes slowly and gradually the memories of the previous day came back. She was in Regina's guest room. "We could get used to a comfortable mattress every day, wouldn't we, kid?" Emma stroked her belly as she sat down. She looked around for a moment, taking in the simple but organized room. It wasn't very cozy and probably never been used before, but it was still beautiful. Emma got up with a groan and went to the bathroom to do her morning hygiene before going downstairs and meeting her hostess.

Upon arriving at the kitchen door, Emma stopped and watched Regina for a moment. The brunette was oblivious to her presence and hummed an 80's song that played on the radio while she turned the pancakes. Her hips swayed slightly from side to side and Emma was entranced at the sight before her: Regina wore a silk robe that went halfway up to her thighs and her hair was slightly disheveled. 

_ Can't you see, we've got everything going on and on and on _

_ Every time you go away you take a piece of me with you _

_ Every time you go away you take a piece of me with you _

_ Go on and go free, yeah _

_ Maybe you're too close to see _

_ I can feel your body move _

Regina hummed softly and swayed her hips in time with the music while turning the pancakes. She felt Emma's presence and felt the blonde's gaze burn on her and Regina had to fight the smile that wanted to spread across her lips. With the best neutral expression she could muster at that moment, Regina turned and did her best to look embarrassed for being caught in such a mundane act. "Emma! I didn't know you were there."

"Sorry." Emma smiled sheepishly. "You seemed to be enjoying yourself and I didn't want to interrupt you." Emma was practically drooling over the brunette and was just praying that Regina wouldn't notice.

"Very nice of you." Regina felt her cheeks turn a light shade of red and this time it wasn't a pretense. "Why don't you sit down and start eating while I finish preparing our breakfast?" Regina pointed to the table, where Emma now noticed, there were fruits, yogurt, cereal, milk, juice, fruit salad, fruit smoothie, granola, cookies and French toast.

"Wow! Is this all for me?" Emma's eyes widened and her belly rumbled. "I mean for us, but you get the point." 

"Yes." Regina bit her bottom lip. She knew she was overdoing, but it was stronger than she, and Emma's look made her know it was worth it. "I know it's a lot, but you need a healthy breakfast that has everything your body needs and this is the most important meal of the day so..."

"I still haven't been able to wrap my mind around the fact that you did it all for me." Emma looked up to face her and did her best to keep the tears away. "No one has ever done anything like this to me before." She took a step closer to Regina and held her free hand gently. "Thanks." 

Regina felt her heart sink at the words and once again guilt swept over her. Of course, she hadn't been the one to put a newborn in a wardrobe and abandon her to her own luck because of something that Rumple of all people said - but that didn't stop her from feeling guilty about the life Emma had. She swallowed the guilt and did her best to smile at the blonde. "You're welcome." Regina squeezed Emma's hand gently in return. "Now go eat."

Regina didn't have to say it twice. Emma smiled at the brunette and sat down at the table, helping herself to a little of everything she had there. "Oh, my God, this is the best breakfast I've ever had." Emma said, swallowing a bit of French toast. "I could get used to having this every day." 

"I'm sure we can arrange something every fortnight?" Regina looked at the blonde over her shoulder. "So Miss Lucas won't complain that you don't have girls' nights with her anymore, and you can enjoy my breakfast now and then." Why the hell was Regina proposing this she still wasn't sure, but she knew one thing: she wasn't going to back down now.

"I would like that very much, yes." Emma beamed. Concentrating on eating breakfast and not looking at the amount of tanned skin exposed was a real challenge for the blonde.

"We'll be talking to get the details right, then." Regina smiled and turned her attention to the pancakes and eggs she was finishing.

"Next time I choose the movie, right?" Emma smiled mischievously.

"Yes, Miss Swan." Regina shook her head.

"Regina?" Emma said after a while in comfortable silence. "I was thinking... are there any houses or small apartments that I can rent or buy around here? I don't remember seeing any ads."

"I can take a look at this for you, Emma."

"Oh, that would be great, but I really don't want to pester you about it. I bet you already have a lot of things to do with being the mayor and all."

"Nonsense." Regina smiled. "I can solve this quickly for you. Just tell me what you are looking for and what maximum amount you want to pay."

"Uh, it doesn't have to be very big, really." Emma scratched the back of her neck. "A place that has enough space for baby's things and that we both have some comfort would be enough to start with. As for the value, I honestly don't know yet."

"I'm going to see what I can get." Regina smiled. Maybe it was because Emma was, at least in theory, the savior, but she really brought out the good in Regina again.

"I know this is a long shot, but I was thinking, after the baby is born, I would really like to resume my studies. Do you have any programs or anything like that here?"

"Not really." Regina said thoughtfully. The things Emma was saying were taking the mayor completely off guard. Emma surprised her in good ways every day. Anyone else in the Enchanted Forest would be happy to just get on with their lives and think of easy ways to make a living, but not Emma. "But I think we can work on something if you really want to resume your studies."

"I tried my best not to have to stop, you know? But when you're always changing states and from one foster home to another, it's hard to keep up with the other kids, so when I ran away from my last foster home I just gave up trying and did just what I could to survive."

"Forgive me if I'm crossing any lines here, but why did you run away?"

"A person from my past came back and ruined everything." Emma said, playing absently with a piece of cookie. "I was in a really nice house, you know? The parents seemed to really like me. We were going to camp the next morning when she showed up."

"What do you mean, she ruined everything?" Regina frowned.

"I always got in trouble, but Lilith? She seemed to have a magnet for problems. And the big ones. Anyway, she showed up and asked me to go to her ex boyfriend's house to retrieve a chain she had left there and even though I knew that it wasn't a good idea, I went. I wanted to help her. When I came home she was gone, and my adoptive parents' money too."

"I'm sorry, Emma." Regina said honestly.

"What happened cannot be changed and despite all the anger and pain I felt back then, if it weren't for her, I wouldn't be here now."

"If it weren't for her, you might not have to face such a young pregnancy and give up so many things." Regina said angrily.

"You know, I thought about it for a long time." Emma smiled weakly. "I could blame a lot of people for the bad things that happened to me, but the only culprits are my parents who abandoned me on the side of a road minutes after I was born."

Regina wanted to scream that it wasn't true, but she couldn't. She couldn't. As much as she hated Snow White and seeing the woman suffering in that miserable life without her true love and without her beloved daughter was satisfying, Regina never wanted to put a baby's life at risk. What Snow had done was selfish and stupid. How could she have believed what Rumple said? Even if Emma was responsible for breaking her curse and undoing her life's work, she should have known better. After all, wasn't it Snow who always said  _ 'there's always another way' _ and that  _ 'heroes always find a way' _ ? What a beautiful way. A bitter laugh escaped Regina's lips and she shook her head. "I can't even imagine the things you've been through, Emma, but I know that you are a wonderful young woman and will become an extraordinary mother."

"I'm certainly not leaving my baby on the side of the road." Emma said quietly. "Sorry, it wasn't my intention to make breakfast that heavy."

"There is nothing to apologize for." Regina assured the blonde. "The bad things that happen in our lives help us to become the people we are today. For better or for worse."

After they finished eating breakfast, Emma helped Regina clean up and they moved into the living room. "If you don't have any commitments maybe you can stay here and we can watch another movie, or I don't know," Regina shrugged. If Mother saw her now she would be extremely disappointed and saying how desperate she looked, but Regina really didn't care. She had spent so many years without decent human contact - without someone who expected something in return, who was always expecting something from her - that now that she had tasted a little, she didn't want to be alone.

"I don't want to be a nuisance." Emma shifted from foot to foot. The thought of spending another day in Regina's company almost made her smile like an idiot.

"Don't be silly, Emma. I'm inviting you to spend the day with me."

"Can we buy some ice cream?" Emma smiled in a way that highlighted her dimples. "And I also need to stop by the inn to change clothes."

"Let me get the car keys and we can go."

(...)

"Really? Isn't there another ice cream shop in town?" Emma grunted when they parked in front of Ingrid's ice cream parlor.

"What's wrong with this one?" Regina unfastened her seat belt and turned to look at the blonde. Her brows furrowed.

"Nothing." Emma bit her lip. She didn't want to get Ingrid into trouble, though, but Emma knew that lying to Regina wouldn't do them any good. "The owner of the ice cream shop is one of my former adoptive mothers."

"How is this possible?" Several possibilities crossed Regina's mind at that moment. Who was this mysterious woman? Did she have any involvement with Emma's arrival in the town? Did she know about the curse? Was she someone from the Enchanted Forest?

"Crazy, right?" Emma shook her head. "Of all the people who have passed through my life, she was one that I least expected to find. Even more here."

"Did something happen between you?"

Emma swallowed hard, wondering what to tell or should Regina be told why she ran away from Ingrid.  _ The most that can happen is Regina thinking that Ingrid was crazy too, right? _ Emma thought as she decided what to do. "Ingrid was one of the few mothers who really wanted to adopt me. She even went so far as to enter the papers and everything." Emma bit her lip. "Then one day we went to the amusement park and we were having a wonderful time there until she came up with a strange chat about powers and stuff. Then, the next week, we were waiting for the bus to go home and she went back to talk about this power stuff and then held me in front of a moving car, saying that I could stop it. I was terrified and ran away."

"This is-" Regina was baffled. She didn't know what to think of that. Did this woman know who Emma was? Did she know  _ what  _ she was? Had she escaped the curse? If so, how? There were many questions that Regina would not be able to answer now. And she desperately needed to find out who that woman was and for that they needed to get into that ice cream shop. "I'm sorry, Emma." Regina reached out for Emma's arm, squeezing gently. "If you want I can go inside alone, just tell me what flavor of ice cream you want."

"It's alright." Emma said softly. "I'm tired of running away from everything in my life." 

They entered the ice cream parlor and Regina could feel the tension coming from Emma in waves. She looked sideways at the blonde and saw that her shoulders were stiff.

"Emma!" Ingrid smiled from behind the counter. "It's good to see you here again. It's been a while."

"In case you didn't notice, I was purposely avoiding you."

"Emma," Ingrid came around the counter and took a step towards the blonde. "Please, let me explain."

"I'm not here to make small talk with you or to hear any madness that might come out of your mouth again." Emma put her hand on her belly and took a step back. "We just came to get an ice cream and we are leaving."

Regina saw the pain of rejection shine in Ingrid's eyes, but in the next moment it was gone, replaced by confusion when looking at her.

"You?" Ingrid turned to face Regina, finally noticing the brunette there. "What do you want with Emma?"

"Regina is my friend." Emma said quickly before the brunette could answer. "Now, please, can you serve us the ice cream so we can go?"

Ingrid's gaze shifted between Emma and Regina, and she narrowed her eyes before saying, "I don't know what you want with Emma, but it is better to stay away from her."

"I think Miss Swan is old enough to decide who she wants around her." Regina crossed her arms and lifted her chin.

"Does she know who you really are,  _ Your Majesty _ ?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Regina felt as if the woman had slapped her in the face, but kept her surprise and emotions in check. "You obviously need medical help. I'm sure Dr. Hopper will be happy to help you."

"Ingrid." Emma hissed. "Ice cream, please. Two Rocky roads."

Ingrid stared at them for a moment, as if to say more, but when neither Emma nor Regina faltered in their postures, the woman sighed and prepared the ice cream for them.

Emma thanked her and put the money in Ingrid's hand before leaving the store like a hurricane. When Regina turned to leave, Ingrid took her arm. "Stay away from her or I'll tell her who you are, what you did."

"I don't think Emma will believe a word that comes out of your mouth." Regina hissed and with a jerk released her arm.

"You are playing with ice, Your Majesty." Ingrid warned.

"I think the correct thing is fire, your moron."

"Not with me." Ingrid smiled and watched as Regina left her store.

The drive back to the mansion was quiet, but both women were lost in thought. Regina could see the gears turning in Emma's head and she was afraid of what this might bring to them. She wasn't yet ready to tell the blonde the truth, and to be honest, she didn't know if she would ever be. There was a lot at stake.

"What was that  _ 'Your Majesty' _ thing in there?" Emma asked as they set up the living room for another movie session.

_ 'Of course Emma wouldn't let it go.' _ Regina thought, her back stiffening. She had the option of telling the truth and risking Emma to hate her, or making up some lame excuse. At least for now. She swallowed and replied without turning to look at the blonde: "I have no idea what she was talking about, Emma. Maybe it's some nickname that the citizens have for me and I'm not aware." Regina placed the pillow on the sofa and took a deep breath. "Not everyone here likes me very much. I rule the city with an iron fist, but that guarantees everyone's well-being. Unfortunately, not everyone knows how to thank me for that."

Emma watched the woman with her back to her and knew she was lying. She had seen the flash of surprise and fear in Regina's eyes when Ingrid spoke. However, she could see that whatever it was, Regina wasn't ready to talk about it and although she was dying to ask, Emma knew better than to press. "I see." Emma said quietly. "Okay, let's watch the movie then."

Emma smiled mischievously and played the movie she had chosen for them to watch. Regina would hate it, but maybe she would have a little fun and it was definitely a movie that would make them forget the heavy stuff of that day.

"Oh, my God, Emma." Regina couldn't stop laughing. "This film is terrible." 

"I know, but it's so funny." Emma was in a similar situation next to the brunette. Tears of amusement were streaming from the corner of her eyes.

"Why does it have to be all about sex in this movie?" Regina frowned. "Is this really what youth appreciate these days?"

"Well, the majority of the audience for these films are teenagers and most just think about sex so these guys do what they know is going to bring in money." Emma shrugged.

"Although I don't understand half of those horrible jokes." Regina said, trying not to laugh anymore. "I've been focused for so long on being mayor and stuck in this little town that I feel like there's so much I don't know about the world outside."

"I can show you, or teach, if you want." Emma felt her heart sink with Regina's words. She seemed to be a young woman, but she had so much responsibility that she didn't even have time to enjoy herself. Just work, no fun. Apparently Regina had no one in her life, from what little Emma could see and after that weekend, she was more than willing to change that for the brunette.

"That would be nice." Regina smiled gently. "I think that way I would better appreciate these tacky movies that you seem to like so much." Regina was smart, she knew that, but when it came to this teen culture of this world, she felt like a fish out of water. And although she hated showing any kind of weakness in front of people, Emma made her want to just be herself and discover this new world. "I would like that very much, yes."

"So let's go to the classics first." Emma wiggled her eyebrows. 

"As long as you don't come with 'Snow White and the seven dwarfs' we'll be fine." Regina said bitterly.

"Don't worry, I don't like fairy tales very much." Emma turned to look at the brunette over her shoulder. "Besides, I always liked the Evil Queen most."

Regina laughed, and had to control herself not to burst out laughing. She would give anything to Snow White hear it.

"You seemed to like the movie we saw last night a lot; Dirty Dancing. You even knew all the songs and some lines from the movie."

"I never had much time or freedom to do the things I wanted, so when I moved here and took over as mayor, despite my work, I had a lot of free time and decided to learn about everything I wanted. I studied history, literature, learned to cook and tried to catch up on films and TV shows, but as you can see, there is a barrier."

"Have you seen 'Pretty Woman' yet?"

"I think not." Regina shook her head.

"So let's watch this one." Emma smiled and started looking for the movies the brunette had. "It's a classic from the 90s and the main couple is fucking hot."

Regina raised her eyebrow, but said nothing. She waited for Emma to put the film on and watched intently. The plot was a little weak and very cliché, but definitely, the main couple was attractive. "She is really beautiful." Regina said when 'Vivian' appeared without the blonde wig. "And it looks a thousand times more beautiful like that."

"So you like redheads?" Emma smiled mischievously.

"That's not it, Emma." Regina laughed. "It's just that there are people who look better in one way than another. For example, do you imagine me blond? Or redhead?"

Emma looked at Regina for a moment, watching her intently. "No." She tilted her head. "You are breathtaking like that. You don't need to change anything."

Regina didn't know what to do with that answer. She suspected Emma found her attractive, but hearing the blonde say that made her heart beat faster. "Thanks." She said quietly. "And the guy isn't that bad either. But he looks old to her. Is that a fetish?" She frowned. Suddenly less pleasant memories invaded her mind, but Regina struggled to push them away.

"He is not old." Emma's eyes widened. "At the time they shot the film he was in his forties. He's kind of handsome."

Regina felt Emma stiffen in the scene when Vivian enters the store and is mistreated by the attendants. She could imagine the kind of memories that scene aroused in the blonde and knew what the feeling was like.

"Her smile is stunning." Regina said quietly. The scene was one in which Edward meets Vivian in the hotel lounge for dinner.

"It really is, isn't it?" Emma said without taking her eyes off the screen.

"The film is good, but it is such an erroneous message." Regina said after a while. "I doubt that any woman would be happy to have to sell herself for whatever reason. Especially against their will."

There was bitterness in Regina's voice, mixed with sadness that Emma didn't know what to do with it. She wanted to ask, but the little she had learned about Regina, it was always better to let her choose when or what to share and how. "Some people do what they have to do to stay alive." Emma said. "I don't think there is any kind of pleasure, ever. Even when the choice is up to the person."

"I don't think that all the therapy in the world would help me get over the things Mother did to me." Regina snorted at the scene where Edward and Vivian were talking in the bathtub while taking a bath together. She watched the scene and despite the memories they brought, that the whole film brought, she thought it would be nice to enjoy a bath that way with someone she felt comfortable enough with.  _ With Emma _ , a voice said in the back of her mind and Regina closed her eyes tightly.

Emma was taken aback by Regina's confession. It was the first time she had lowered her walls in this way. She didn't know what Regina's mother had done to her or if the old snake was still alive, but if she was and Emma crossed paths with her one day, the old woman would hear some truths. She might not be able to handle her abandonment issues very well, but she was always very good at helping others. "I don't even know what I would say to my mom if I ever had the chance."

"I bet this Phill has a small dick and doesn't know how to satisfy a woman." Emma said. She rolled her eyes at the man's childish and unprofessional behavior in one of the scenes near the end of the film.

"And you would know how to satisfy a woman?" Regina said before she could stop herself.

"I know some tricks." Emma replied and immediately felt her cheeks redden.

The awkward silence that ensued after that comment was replaced by Regina's satisfaction when Edward punched Phil when he tried to rape Vivian. "I like this Edward. I would have done the same thing, or even worse."

"Yeah. I agree with you."

"So now, Miss Swan," Regina turned to look at the blonde when the final credits for the film started to appear on the screen. "What other classic do you have for me today?"

"It depends on what you're open to."

"I already told you: as long as it's not some silly cartoon about princesses, I'm in."

"Let me think for a moment." Emma smiled.

"In the meantime, I'm going to prepare some snacks for us." Regina got up from the couch and headed for the kitchen. She needed to put some distance between Emma and her because after all, the scene where Edward has sex with Vivian on the piano wouldn't leave her mind and Regina couldn't stop thinking about how good it would be to be worshiped in that way during sex. This was something she had never experienced, not even with Maleficent.

When she finally returned to the living room, Emma was grinning and Regina knew she was likely to regret having let the blonde choose another movie.

Emma hit the play button and they settled on the couch.

"You can't expect me to sit for more than 3 hours watching a movie that takes place on a ship."

"You said you'd let me show you the classics. Titanic is a classic. He's one of the biggest Oscar winners of all time. Besides, Leonardo DiCaprio is cute in this movie and Kate Winslet is wonderful."

"I will regret this." Regina grunted, but Emma knew it was only to tease her.

Halfway through the film, both were asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, how are you?  
> Sorry for the delay, and for any possible error.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter.

When Regina woke up, it was after lunch time. She looked at the TV and the screen was blank, indicating that the movie they had put on was finished. "Great, we're going to have to watch it all again." Regina grunted, rolling her neck from side to side to ease the tension from falling asleep in an uncomfortable position. She looked at the blonde beside her and allowed herself to watch Emma openly for a moment while she slept. The savior had striking features; smooth but strong in the right places. She had to restrain herself from stroking Emma's high cheekbones or jaw. In another life, it would be so easy to just kill the young woman in front of her and have everything she ever dreamed of, Regina thought. Finally have perfect revenge against Snow White. Let her know what it's like to have someone you love dead just for being who they were. She shook her head to get rid of those thoughts at the same time that knocking sounded at her door. With a grunt she got up and went to see who was bothering her over the weekend. "Graham." Regina frowned and looked at him confused. "Did something happen?"

"You didn't show up today." He said quietly, looking around. "I tried to call, but your cell phone is off, so I decided to check to see if everything was okay."

"Oh, that." Regina smiled. "I completely forgot."

"It's all right." He smiled seductively. "Since I'm here, we can take the opportunity." He took a step inside, and leaned towards Regina. "I spent the whole morning thinking about you." He put his hand behind Regina's head, holding it in place and pressed his lips against hers.

Regina frowned and her eyes widened. For the first time in years, it didn't feel right. She put her hands on Graham's chest in an attempt to stop him and push him out of her. "No."

Graham stopped and pulled away, confusion evident in his eyes. "I did something wrong?"

"No." Regina shook her head. "I have a visitor, this is not a good time."

"Okay." Graham said slowly. This was new. As long as he could remember, Regina had never had visitors at her home, especially during the weekend. As far as he knew, Regina had no friends in town. Her relationships were strictly professional, well, except for him. "I better go, then."

"Yes." Regina said, fixing her hair and clothes. "I'll call if you need anything. Thanks for stopping by."

"You're welcome." He smiled, but his smile was confused and did not reach his eyes. "Have a nice weekend, Regina."

She nodded and watched as Graham walked over to the patrol car parked outside the mansion.

When Regina returned to the living room, Emma was awake and with an expression that looked annoyed. Had she seen or heard anything about Graham's brief visit? And if so, why would she be upset about it? Doing her best to push those thoughts aside, Regina put on her best smile; "Emma, you woke up!"

"It looks like we missed half the movie." The blonde smiled weakly. She had woken up as soon as Regina left her side, and thought of going after the brunette, but froze halfway when she heard muffled voices. From where she was, Emma could see a man, very handsome and what she would consider hot, if she met him around, but she felt her stomach drop when he kissed Regina and the brunette didn't fight. Of course, she had a boyfriend or something. A woman like Regina would not be single. And even if she were, she wouldn't be interested in someone like her.

Now she was there, in the middle of Regina's living room and sulky because the woman she had developed a crush on, apparently had a boyfriend.

"Emma, are you okay?" Regina frowned when she saw the blonde's sulky expression.

"Uh- yes." Emma scratched the back of her neck. "So, you were saying ..."

"I was saying that we are going to have to watch the movie again." Regina laughed. She found it adorable how Emma blushed for being caught sulking. "But first, I will prepare something for us to eat."

"Do you need help with something?"

"No, I have it covered, but you can keep me company if you want." Regina smiled. It was good to have someone's company in that big, cold house. And it was even better that this company was that of someone like Emma Swan. And not for the first time, Regina wondered if it was like that for other people; those who grew up with a loving mother who let them have real friends instead of connections that would lead them to the throne one day. Having someone to talk to and spend time doing silly and futile things, but that brought enormous satisfaction and happiness. She shook her head to ward off those thoughts and busied herself with doing something practical and quick for them to eat. As it was past lunchtime, Regina chose to prepare a lighter meal, and for dinner she could do something more elaborate.

Within minutes they were eating in comfortable silence, each lost in thought.

Emma felt her cell phone vibrate and smiled when she saw a message from Ruby. She laughed and shook her head as she answered the message. It was nice to finally have a friend. Someone who wouldn't harm her, but instead, took care of her and really cared about her.

After the quick meal, Emma helped Regina clean the kitchen and they went back to the living room to try to watch the movie again.

Regina settled on the sofa and relaxed a little when she felt Emma settling next to her. For some reason the blonde had a calming effect on her most of the time.

The first scenes appeared on the screen and Regina did her best to pay attention to the film this time, and she couldn't help but notice the change in the blonde's mood. Regina looked sideways at Emma and saw the smile that spread on her lips when an elderly woman appeared on the screen. "Please don't tell me that you have a crush on her, too." Regina teased when she saw how Emma's face lit up with the following scenes.

"You were supposed to be watching the movie, not me." Emma blushed. She looked quickly at Regina and smiled. "I promise you will like it."

Regina's gaze locked with Emma's for a moment and then she nodded before turning her attention back to the TV once again. "Another redheaded protagonist? I'm starting to think you have something for redheads." Regina teased when the image of the young Rose finally appeared on the screen when the old lady started telling her story.

"To be honest, I didn't even realize it." Emma said absently.

Regina nodded and turned her attention back to the film again. Right in those first scenes in which Rose told her story, Regina could not help identifying with the character in several aspects. And how the distinction between the rich and the third class reminded her of the way her mother behaved in the Enchanted Forest. She had the slight impression that she would see much of Cora in that young Rose's mother. _'On the outside, I was everything a family girl should be. Inside, I was screaming.'_ That phrase from Rose would be stuck in Regina's mind forever. It was the perfect description of her life as she lived under Cora's tight rein. Like a prize, a trading horse, but never like a daughter.

With each new scene, Regina identified herself more with Rose and the story she was telling. She clearly saw her mother reflected in Rose's mother, and Leopold in Cal. Except Regina didn't have Rose's courage to face Mother or Leopold. Not until it was too late. Not until she had already lost everything. She wanted to get out of there and lock herself in her bedroom, but she couldn't take her eyes off the screen. Jack reminded her of Daniel in so many ways that she found herself watching the movie because of him. Stuck in memories of her first love.

When Rose ran out of dinner and went to the stern of the ship, clearly intending to end all her suffering, and Jack came to her rescue, Regina couldn't help but remember Tinkerbell and the night the fairy showed her a man who could be her new chance for love. But Regina wasn't ready to give up her revenge against Snow White and everyone who put her in that place, and more importantly, she wasn't ready to let Daniel's memory go.

Emma felt Regina stiffen beside her with each scene and was starting to get worried. Perhaps choosing this film was not a good idea. Regina was clearly upset. 

The more she watched the film, the more memories invaded Regina's mind. And with them, the thought of what it would have been like if she had had more time with Daniel. If only she had managed to escape with him and live an adventure.   
Unlike her, Rose was able to live intensely, even if briefly, a beautiful love story beside Jack, and Regina couldn't stop the tears from running silently down her face as the movie unfolded before her.

"We can stop watching, if you want." Emma said worriedly, noticing that the brunette was crying.

"It's just that-" Regina swallowed. "This movie, the story of this Rose, made me remember things that I would rather forget."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause that to you when suggesting the movie." Emma said honestly. She wanted to reach out and touch Regina's shoulder or arm in a calming way, but she wasn't sure if the touch would be welcomed. The brunette was clearly reliving traumatic memories and each person reacts differently.

"You have nothing to apologize for." Regina said without taking her eyes off the screen. "When I was about Rose's age, assuming she was no more than seventeen, I found myself in a similar position. You see, my mother was a cruel woman who only thought about herself. In power and a good place among the nobility. And she would do anything to get to the top." Regina shook her head. "She married my father, a nobleman, but it was still not enough for her, so she dedicated her life so that I could reach the place she didn't get in the nobility. The highest title anyone could have." Regina licked her lips and took a deep breath. "I met a guy, his name was Daniel and he worked in the stables on our property. He was sweet, kind, funny. We became friends, and over time the feeling between us evolved and we started a relationship, hidden from my mother, of course. One day, I saved a girl from her runaway horse, but of course that was no coincidence. Mother knew that that girl was the daughter of the most powerful man in the neighborhood, and that he was looking for a new wife."

Emma felt her stomach turn. She had an idea of how that story was going to end, but it was the first time Regina opened up to her like that, and Emma wasn't going to interrupt her. She knew better than anyone how good it was to have someone to talk to and get the feelings or stories you had been keeping for a long time. It was as if in doing so, you took the world off your back and immediately felt lighter, and at times, free. Tentatively she reached out and touched Regina's arm gently, and when the brunette didn't move away, Emma squeezed lightly. She slid her hand down Regina's forearm and turned her palm up when she reached for the brunette's hand, in a silent invitation. Surprising both, Regina slid her hand into Emma's and intertwined her fingers with hers.

Emma felt her heart pounding in her chest and did her best not to show how she was feeling with that moment. She squeezed Regina's hand gently, letting the brunette know that she could continue her story, and that Emma wasn't going anywhere.

"The man came to our house to thank me for saving his daughter, and asked me to marry him." Regina took a deep breath. "Mother, thirsty for power and a high position in society, accepted the proposal in my place. I had no voice, I had no choice." She felt new tears running down her face, but for the first time Regina did not feel weak as she let her emotions show. Emma's touch was like a tranquilizer, and Regina was quickly becoming addicted. "That night I went to Daniel in the stable and told him what happened. He asked me to marry him and I said yes. When we kissed, the girl I had saved, appeared at the door of the stables and caught us. When I saw her standing there I knew that everything was lost. So when she ran, I ran after her to try to explain it to her, but I was even more naive than I thought. To think that a child could keep a secret." Regina laughed bitterly at the memory. "Mother was a master at manipulating people, and it wasn't hard to manipulate a child to tell her my secrets. The night Daniel and I were going to run away, my mother came to us. She called Daniel to a corner of the stable, to 'talk' to him and 'give advice', but instead she killed him right in front of me." Regina felt Emma squeeze her hand tightly, and she could feel the hatred and the anger coming in waves from the blonde. "After that I was forced to marry a man who was old enough to be my father, and the rest of you can imagine." Regina finally turned to look at Emma. "I didn't have a Jack Dawson to save me, let alone have the chance to live a great love, or to know what it was like to be truly loved." There was much more that Regina wanted to say. Something about Emma made her want to open up completely and tell her the whole truth. Her whole story, but she knew it wasn't the time yet. She had already shared too much. More than she should, to be honest. Regina saw the turmoil in Emma's eyes and for a moment regretted having shared all that with her, but when Emma wrapped her in a tight hug, Regina forgot that feeling and lost herself in the comfort the blonde’s touch and hug brought her.

"I'm sorry, Regina." Emma whispered as she kept the brunette in a tight hug. She could feel Regina's tears wetting her T-shirt, while her own wet Regina's hair. "I'm so sorry."

Emma had a suspicion that the brunette had suffered a great deal of trauma in the past, if her reaction on the day Emma went there to tidy up her garden was any indication, but she didn't know it was that heavy. In addition to having her first love killed by her own mother in front of her, Regina was forced to marry a man old enough to be her father. Emma wanted to throw up with that revelation. If she ever found Regina's mother, she would take justice into her own hands.

They remained in that position until Regina calmed down and stopped crying. Reluctantly, the brunette pulled away. Her gaze met Emma's, and Regina had to restrain herself with all of her being in order not to lean forward and kiss the blonde. She knew that doing that right now would be a mistake. Both were vulnerable because of the moment they had just shared, and doing so now could ruin what was being built between them. Whatever that was. Regina bit her lip and wiped her tears away with the back of her hands. "Sorry, I didn't want to make our weekend heavy and extremely emotional." Regina bit her lip. "I don't know what came over me. I never-"

"It's all right." Emma said gently. "You don't have to apologize or explain yourself. Believe me when I say that I know how much we need to share things sometimes."

"Thank you, Emma." Regina said after a moment. The only person she had talked to about it in her life so far was Maleficent, but at that time Regina was so focused on her revenge that she didn't feel the lightness she was feeling at that moment. Being in Emma's presence was as addictive as magic.

After that intense moment shared between them, both turned their attention back to the movie and watched until the end. Regina found herself cuddling slightly against Emma, but she definitely wouldn't think about that right now. She would have the whole week to reflect on what that weekend could mean to her.

When the movie ended, Regina decided to start preparing their dinner and Emma helped her. The rest of the weekend was spent on more movies and snacks and wonderful meals, and in the late Sunday afternoon, when Emma was leaving, Regina suggested that they do it again soon. And if she wished, Emma could talk to Ruby so that the _'girls' nights'_ would take place at Regina's house from then on, so that they could spend more time together. _'Oh, look at you. Pathetic. Desperate for any attention and affection you may receive.'_ Cora's disapproving voice echoed in Regina's head as she watched Emma leave.

(...)

As soon as Emma walked in the door of the B&B, Ruby dragged her into her room and started firing questions about what the hell had happened during that weekend. "Did you leave here saying you were going to spend Friday night at Regina's and return two days later?" Ruby's eyes widened. "And you expect me to really believe that nothing happened?"

"Nothing happened, Rubs." Emma sighed and sat on her bed. She took off her sneakers and settled on the mattress. "Besides, we know that I am a great company."

"Quit stalling me, Swan." Ruby crossed her arms over her chest. "Tell me everything right now."

"Nothing happened. Seriously." Emma shook her head. "We spent the weekend watching movies, talking and eating." Emma shrugged. "Basically the same thing I do with you every girl's night."

"Yeah, but you spent the whole weekend at Regina's. Do you realize that no one has ever entered her house?" Ruby settled on the mattress next to Emma. "Well, maybe just Graham, but he's the sheriff, so..."

"About that..." Emma bit her bottom lip. "Regina invited us to do the girls' nights at her house."

On hearing that Ruby almost fell off the bed. She turned so fast that she lost her balance, but her reflexes were incredibly good, so she managed to avoid falling. "Are you kidding me?"

"Nope." Emma smiled triumphantly. "I'm saying, Regina is just misunderstood." Emma's gaze became distant and she was lost in memories for a moment.

"Em, in all the years I live here, Regina has never bothered trying to get close to anyone, or make friends."

"Maybe because no one has ever tried to approach her too?" Emma shrugged. "I don't know why, Rubs, but you're missing out on the chance to meet a wonderful woman."

"You're in love with her, aren't you?" Ruby narrowed her eyes. "It's not just a crush..."

"No, I'm not in love with her." Emma shook her head. "I mean, Regina is an amazing woman. She is funny, smart, kind-"

"Breathtaking." Ruby smiled in amusement.

"This too." Emma smiled, and a malicious gleam appeared in her eyes. "But it is much more than that." Emma looked at Ruby with a crooked smile. "I feel a connection with her, I can't explain it. It's almost as if life wanted me to end up here and meet Regina."

"Dude, you are totally in love with her." Ruby chuckled.

"Even if I'm falling in love with her, Regina would never be interested in me." Emma smiled sadly. "So, I'm content to just be a friend to her. God knows she needs one."

"Everyone needs a friend." Ruby squeezed Emma's arm gently.

They fell into comfortable silence and decided to watch a movie to pass the time. They ended up opting for IT, the 90s horror classic.

(...)

During the week, after watching Emma through the magic mirror a few times and seeing the blonde bump into Ingrid on at least one occasion, Regina decided to find out who that woman was and the danger she posed for what she and Emma were building.

"Sidney, dear." Regina's voice was sweet and smooth as silk. "I need a favor. I need you to observe and get all possible information about a person." Regina gave Sidney the information she had about Ingrid up to that point and was pleased when she hung up. She knew it would be much easier to use the magic mirror to find out what she wanted about the mysterious woman, but if this Ingrid knew who she was, then she had better be careful.

A few days later, Emma was at Regina's city hall office when Sidney arrived. "Madam Mayor." He greeted as he stopped behind Emma's chair. "I brought what you asked of me. I'm afraid it won't be much help, but-"

"You can leave it on the table by the door and leave, Sidney." Regina interrupted him. "I'll check it out when I have time. I'm busy now, in case you didn't notice."

"Of course, Madame Mayor." Sidney shifted his gaze between the women and assessed Emma for a moment before doing what Regina had told him to do. He didn't like the way Regina seemed to shine beside this girl and he was going to find out who she was.

"Wow." Emma laughed when Sidney left and closed the door. She adjusted her glasses over her nose and tilted her head. "The poor guy is completely in love with you."

"I know, but I'm not interested." Regina made a face. Emma's laugh filled the room and the brunette lifted her head to look at her. Even with the thick glasses, Emma remained adorable. Maybe even more. "But let's talk about more interesting things than Mr. Glass's unrequited crush for me." Regina raised an eyebrow.

"Like what?"

"Like the place I promised to see for you and the baby." Regina smiled softly. "I made some calls and got something. We can go over there this week to check it out, if you want."

"Regina, I-" Emma smiled widely. "This is awesome! You’re awesome!" Emma got up and walked around the table, wrapping the mayor in a hug. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, Emma." Regina felt her heart racing.

"I have an appointment tomorrow morning," Emma bit her lip as she walked away from the brunette. "And if it's not going to disturb your day, maybe we can go there in the afternoon?"

"Of course, Emma." Regina stood up and pointed to the conference table next to hers. "Now, let's have lunch before our food gets cold."

(...)

On the next day Regina stopped by the B&B to pick her up and the two went together to visit Whale. Regina followed the doctor's every move, and as it had been the other time, she would push or nudge him whenever she thought his touches were lingering too much.

This time when Whale turned on the ultrasound machine and images formed on the monitor and the baby's heartbeat filled the room, Regina remained beside Emma. The feeling that came over her at that moment was something new and that Regina had never experienced in her life and she would do anything to feel it more often.

"Hey, are you okay?" Emma asked when they left Whale's office.

"Yes." Regina said. Her eyes were still watery and her heart was still beating fast, but the happiness she was feeling at that moment was something totally new and unexpected.

"Thank you for coming with me."

"Anytime, dear." Regina smiled. "If you have nothing to do now, we can go to lunch and then we'll see the house I told you about."

"I would love to." Emma beamed.

They got into Regina's car and the brunette drove to the restaurant that Emma had gone to the other time. She greeted the boy at the door and he indicated the table in the back, where there was more privacy. They nodded and followed the waitress to the place indicated. The girl handed them the menu and soon Emma and Regina were enjoying a delicious, healthy lunch.

"So, Emma," Regina started tentatively. "Have you chosen a name for the baby yet?"

"Not yet." Emma smiled guiltily. "I know there is little left now, but I don't really have good male references and I didn't want to choose a name at random, you know?"

"Of course, dear. It's your son's name, after all."

"I know that I will find the right name at the right time." Emma said confidently.

Regina nodded and they went back to eating. After finishing the meal, the brunette made an exception and ordered a dessert for them.

As they left, Regina drove to the house she had mentioned to the blonde. The house was close to Regina's and was exactly what Emma had asked: comfortable and cozy, without being too big. "Are you ready?" Regina asked as they stopped outside the door.

"As I will ever be." Emma smiled nervously.

Regina took the blonde's hand and squeezed it gently, trying to calm her. She knew this was a big step for Emma and she wanted to do her best to help. Regina put the key in and turned the handle, and they stepped inside.

The interior of the house was simple, but tastefully decorated and simple at the same time. Unlike the town that seemed to stand still in time, the decor there was modern and practical; the way Regina suspected Emma would like.

In the living room there was a large flat screen TV, a couch in a soft yellow tone and a rug. There was also a fireplace, an armchair and the coffee table. The windows were large and left the place well lit. The curtains were the same shade as the couch.

"Wow." Emma spun on her heels, trying to absorb everything. "It's beautiful, Regina."

"Wait until you see your bedroom and the baby's."

Emma's smile widened and her face lit up like a Christmas tree and it made the brunette's heart warm.

"This way, Emma." Regina indicated the short flight of stairs that led to the top floor. She pointed to a door and indicated that this was the bathroom, the next door was another room, which she could leave for the boy as he grew up, and the door at the end of the hall was Emma's bedroom. The room was spacious and well lit. It had a California king bed in the center, bedside tables on each side, a dresser, lamps and a comfortable chair that Emma knew was for the nights when she would spend awake because of the baby, and there was also a crib near the bed.

"Regina, tell me you didn't buy all this furniture-" Emma started, but the brunette walked to the door on the other side of the room.

"This is your bathroom." She opened the door and smiled. "See. Your room is a suite." She closed the door and walked towards the other side of the room. "And this is your closet."

"Regina." Emma felt a lump in her throat. No one had ever done anything like that to her before.

"I'm not good with this friendship thing, or relationships in general, Emma." Regina approached her and held the blonde's hands between hers. "I never had a best friend, or any kind of friends to tell you the truth. All I had since I was a child was contacts. Contacts that would take me where my mother wanted." Without her noticing, Regina's thumb slid smoothly over Emma's skin, making soothing circles in her hands. "I'm sorry if I crossed any lines when doing this for you-"

Whatever Regina was going to say next, died in her throat when Emma wrapped her in an awkward hug because of her pregnant belly.

The hug was tight and comforting and sent shivers down Regina's spine. She felt her heart warm in a way she hadn't felt in a long time.

"Thanks." Emma said when she finally pulled away. "I don't know how I can thank you for all of this."

"I'm the one who needs to thank you, Emma." Regina swallowed. Damn Emma Swan and the power she had to disarm her, and make her want to become a different, better woman. Regina was terrified of all the sensations Emma brought to her, all the wants and desires and the way she made her heart beat wildly with just a smile, but it was the best feeling she had had in her entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. 
> 
> Let me know what you're thinking =)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the delay. 
> 
> I know it's a short chapter, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. 
> 
> As usual, I don't have a beta, so, sorry for possible mistakes.

Emma woke up and stretched, rolling on the soft, comfortable mattress of her new bed. Oh, that was a good feeling, she thought. For the first time in her life, Emma had something that was hers and didn't have to worry about sharing a room with other kids or anything, to be honest.

The weeks she had spent at the B&B had been great, and it gave her a feeling of what it was like to have her own space for the first time, but that was totally different. Now she had a home. A house of her own.

Emma adjusted the pillow against the headboard and looked around, once again enjoying the cozy room that Regina had placed for her. How the brunette had gotten so many details still impressed Emma. She smiled mischievously and took the cell phone on the nightstand, opening the camera and without thinking much about what she was doing, took a picture and sent it to Regina.  _ 'I just wanted to let you know that my son and I really liked this bed and this wonderful mattress that you got us,' _ read the caption.

While waiting for Regina's response, Emma decided to do her morning hygiene and then walk to Granny's for breakfast. She had promised Ruby and her grandmother that she would keep going there every day.

Upon reaching the floor below, Emma noticed one thing: there were no pictures in the house. Despite being a cozy place, not having pictures made the place distant and disconnected and she decided she would change that soon.

Emma looked around and grabbed her red leather jacket before heading off to Granny's.

(...)

Regina was looking at the documents Sidney had brought over Ingrid when her cell phone rang. She sighed and put the folder aside to see who was bothering her early, but her irritation was replaced by a smile when she saw Emma's message with the photo attached. Her heart warmed at the sight of the adorable photo the blonde had sent: slightly tousled hair, a smile that highlighted her dimples and her wrinkled plaid shirt with some open buttons. Her hand was on her belly and despite the clear expression of someone who had just woken up, Emma was completely stunning, Regina thought.

She looked at the picture for a few more minutes - more than she probably should have - and without thinking too much about what she was doing or what it might mean, she decided to reply to Emma's message with a photo of her in the town hall.  _ 'Some people cannot afford to sleep until later. What do you think about coming here for lunch together?' _ And before she could give up on the idea, Regina hit the 'send' button.

(...)

Emma was distracted looking at the photo that Regina had just sent. She was grinning like an idiot while looking at the image of the mayor sitting in her office at the town hall and did not see when someone else appeared before her until it was too late. "Oof." Emma felt someone's body slam into hers and in a quick reflex prevented her cell phone from going to the floor.

"Oh, my God, I'm sorry." The woman's eyes widened. "I was distracted and I didn't see you." She quickly put the book she was reading behind her body, as if she didn't want the blonde to see it.

"It's all right." Emma adjusted her glasses and smiled gently. "I was distracted either, and I didn't see you." She held up her cell phone indicating the reason for their crash.

"You're new to the town, aren't you?" The woman tilted her head to the side and studied the girl in front of her.

"Emma Swan." She reached out to greet the woman.

"Mary Margaret." The short-haired brunette smiled. She felt something she couldn't explain when her hand touched the blonde's.

"I arrived in the town a few weeks ago." Emma smiled.

"Oh yeah." MM nodded. "I think I saw you around here a few times."

"Probably here with Ruby and Granny or around with Regina. They are the only people I know in town."

"Regina as Regina Mills?" MM asked, amazed.

"Yes." Emma tilted her head. She honestly didn't understand why people reacted this way to Regina. "She has been a great friend."

"Oh."

"You don't seem to like her very much." Emma frowned.

"Oh, no. It is not that!" MM hurried to say. "It's just that Miss Mills can be a little intimidating at times." She laughed awkwardly. "But I am happy to know that Regina found a friend. I always thought she was a bit lonely."

Emma looked at the woman in front of her for a few seconds, trying to decide what to say about that. She wasn't exactly wrong about Regina, but something about this Mary Margaret brought mixed feelings to Emma.

"I better get going. I still have to run to school."

"Do you work at school?"

"Yes." MM smiled proudly. "I am a kindergarten teacher."

"Oh, cool."

"Maybe I will end up teaching your baby when the time comes." She said, pointing to Emma's belly.

"Yeah, who knows?" The blonde nodded and with a smile entered the diner just behind MM.

(...)

When a few minutes passed and Emma didn't respond to her message, Regina decided to check the magic mirror to see if the blonde was okay and what she saw brought her mixed emotions: Emma was outside Granny's and was talking with none other than Snow White.

"No no no no." Regina took a few steps back. She knew that day would come. That eventually Emma would run into Snow White and she was afraid of what it might mean or what might happen. Her eyes were wide and scared and Regina remembered the night when Snow caught her and Daniel kissing in the stables. The feeling was very similar to that and she didn't know what to do this time.

_ "But I am happy to know that Regina found a friend. I always thought she was a bit lonely."  _ Regina felt her blood boil with the woman's audacity. "And whose fault is that?" She hissed in front of the mirror. If she were in front of Snow White now, she would probably choke her.

Regina felt her heart soothe a little when the blonde's reaction was not as enthusiastic as she thought and watched as the two chatted awkwardly at Granny's door. She watched as they entered and Emma went straight to her usual place, offering Ruby a wide smile.

Regina forced herself to look away from Emma for a moment to see what Snow White was doing, and saw that the woman was watching Emma. She was watching her intently, as if trying to place from where she knew the blonde. 

Regina shook her head, knowing that Snow had no way of knowing who Emma was and forced herself to remember that the curse had worked successfully. There would be no true love kiss to break her curse. No matter how hard Snow tried to get closer to Emma, everything would remain the same.

Regina was taken out of her thoughts when the phone on her desk rang. With a sigh she moved her hand to make the mirror image disappear and went to her desk. "Yes, Lauren?"

"Miss Mills, your 9 o'clock meeting is here."

Regina sighed heavily and after a moment told her secretary to send the man in. She had completely forgotten about the meeting with the person in charge of the port to discuss the increase of funds so that he could hire some more guys and thus work at fairer hours.

(...)

After breakfast, Emma decided to take a walk around the town and ended up finding the animal shelter.

"Good morning, Miss." The young man behind the counter smiled widely when Emma entered. "How can I help you? Looking for a pet to adopt?"

"Uh." Emma scratched her neck. "I was actually just walking around town and ended up here."

"Oh I see." He got out from behind the counter and stopped in front of her. "My name is Jayden. Is it nice to meet you, miss?"

"Emma Swan." The blonde smiled. She tilted her head and looked at him curiously. Something about him was familiar, but Emma wasn't sure what it was. He had a wild beauty that was hard to stop admiring. The well-tanned skin, the hair; soft and long, reaching to the shoulders and his red-ish hair that adorned his face almost like a lion's mane were the perfect contrast to his gentle brown eyes.

"You're new to the town, aren't you?" He smiled.

"I arrived a few weeks ago."

"Nice." Jayden licked his lips. "Do you want to see the animals we have here?"

"I would love to."

"Great." He smiled widely. "Wait a moment." And without saying anything else, Jayden disappeared through the door that linked the shelter's front desk to the back and in the next moment a beautiful woman, probably his mother, was beside him. "I'm going to show Miss Swan the animals we have here, can you stay at the front for me for a while?"

"Of course, sweetheart." The woman smiled at him and turned to Emma. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Swan."

"The pleasure is mine, madam." Emma nodded and followed Jayden to the back of the building.

She looked around as they walked and was amazed at the amount of animals that were there; dogs - puppies and some older ones - cats, some birds, ferrets and even a snake.

"As you can see, we have all kinds of animals around here." Jayden pointed to the cages as they passed. "They were all rescued by my mother and me, or they were left at the door."

"Oh." Emma said absently. "And is it just you two to take care of them all?"

"Yes." Jayden shrugged. "We have managed to do well, but it wouldn't hurt to have at least one other person."

At that moment an idea formed in Emma's mind and although she was almost sure that Regina would be against it, she would try anyway. "And what kind of people do you need here?"

"To be honest, anyone willing to learn how to treat the animals and help care for them." Jayden stopped in front of one of the ferrets' cages and crouched. "If you have veterinary knowledge, even better, but if not, that's okay, too. Mom and I do that part."

Emma nodded and followed the young man through the shelter, watching the animals and how they behaved in her presence. Perhaps it would be good to work there. It was a quiet place and in the state that Emma was in, it was the most she could work with. Towards lunchtime she said goodbye to Jayden and his mother and went to the town hall to find Regina so they could have lunch together.

(...)

"Hello, Emma." Regina smiled widely when the blonde entered her office. "I'm glad you accepted my invitation to have lunch together."

"I wouldn't refuse for anything." Emma grinned.

"I hope you don't mind, I already ordered our lunch." Regina licked her lips. She felt her heart skip a beat at what Emma said and didn't quite know what to do. "I have a meeting after lunch-"

"It's okay, Regina." Emma interrupted her gently. "I understand, and I'm very happy that you made time in your busy schedule for me."

"There's always time on my schedule for you, Emma."

Emma smiled widely and they sat at the table to enjoy the lunch that Regina had ordered for them from the restaurant they had gone to the other day.

"So, Emma, how are you enjoying the new house?"

"Oh, I'm really enjoying it." Emma grinned. "But I think something is missing."

"What? Why?" Regina's eyes widened and immediately the feeling that she had failed the blonde washed over her.

"It's not what you're thinking." Emma hurried to say. She put her hand on Regina's forearm and squeezed it reassuringly. "Today, after I sent that picture to you, I realized that I don't have pictures to hang on the walls or decorate the living room or my bedroom."

"Oh."

"So, I was wondering if you could help me with this." Emma smiled sheepishly.

"I don't know how I could, but if you tell me what to do I will help."

"It's simple." Emma took the phone out of her pocket. "We need to take pictures together. Many of them."

"Do you want to take pictures with me?" Regina asked in surprise.

"Of course." Emma frowned. "You are my friend, aren't you?"

"Of course I am."

"So it's settled."

"I don't-" Regina shook her head. "And how are we going to do that?"

"Like this." Emma pointed her cell phone at the brunette and took a picture of her, then showed it.

"Emma, this picture looks awful!"

"This is impossible." Emma smiled mischievously.

"And why is it impossible?"

"Because we have already established that you’re beautiful. Therefore, it is impossible for any photo of you to look awful." Emma smiled, pleased to see a shade of red spread across the brunette's face.

"You're terrible."

"And you like my company."

"Yes." Regina said honestly. "What about Miss Lucas? Have you taken a picture with her yet?"

"We do have some, yes." Emma nodded. "I'm going to put them in frames so I can hang them. Along with ours."

Regina felt her heart racing and not for the first time, she wondered if that was what it meant to have a friend. Someone who really cared about you without expecting anything in return. "I would love to take some pictures with you, Emma." Regina said.

"Great!" The blonde got up from her place and took Regina by the hand, leading her to the comfortable couch near the fireplace in the mayor's office. "I think this is a good place to take a picture."

Regina nodded and waited for Emma to tell her what to do next, but the blonde just sat next to her and snuggled against her, their cheeks pressed together. "Smile." Emma said as she lifted the cell phone and pointed the camera at them.

Regina felt her heart beat desperately at Emma's proximity, the way their faces touched and the heat of the blonde's body against hers even with layers of clothes separating both. She swallowed and tried to relax, smiling widely when Emma pointed the cell phone camera at them.

Emma took some pictures of them and made silly faces for some of them, making Regina smile wider and even risking a silly face at one of them. "See? It's not that hard."

"Thank you, Emma." Regina said softly and there was a thickness in her voice.

"You're welcome." The blonde smiled widely. "Oh, I almost forgot." Emma offered her a look that made her heart skip a beat. "I visited the animal shelter today, before coming here and I was wondering... could I work with them?"

Regina blinked in surprise at the blonde's request. "I- I think it's okay."

"Great!"

"Is it safe for you to work there?" Regina licked her lips nervously. She didn't want to put Emma in any kind of unnecessary danger.

"I believe so." Emma tilted her head. "If you want we can arrange a meeting with Jayden and his mother and we can talk about it better, after all, you're the mayor." Emma smiled. "And also my friend and it would be important for me to have you around."

"Of course, Emma." Regina shook her hand gently. "I'm going to call them and see when we can arrange a meeting."

"You're the best!" Emma leaned over and placed a kiss on the brunette's cheek. "Thanks."

"You’re welcome, dear."

"Oh, and I talked to Ruby about the 'girls' nights' and she is totally in."

"Very well then." Regina nodded. "What do you think about Friday at 7 pm at my house?"

"I'll let Ruby know."

"Perfect."

"Just one more thing before I go," Emma scratched her neck. "I need to buy some things for myself and the baby, but I didn't find it here at Storybrooke. Do you think we can go to the neighboring town or something?"

"Do you want me to go shopping with you?" Regina frowned, slightly confused and surprised at the same time. Never in her life did she think this kind of thing would happen to her. She had seen some movies in which the girls behaved like that; shopping together, going to lunch together, sleep overs and everything, but for Regina it was just a distant dream.

"I don't know why you're still surprised." Emma laughed. "I really like your company."

"In that case, I would love to, Emma."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey gyus!
> 
> Sorry for the delay. I hope you enjoy the chapter.
> 
> As always, I don't have a beta, so all mistakes are mine.

Emma woke up excited for her first day at work. Although she knew that Regina was going to get her the job, Emma still found it hard to believe this was happening. Maybe being abandoned by Neal might not have been so bad after all: she found a small town where she could start life again, she found friends and even Ingrid. As crazy as it was impossible that could be.

Emma took a quick shower and changed before walking to Granny's for breakfast. 

"Good morning, madam mayor." She smiled widely when noticed Regina arriving at the diner at the same moment.

"Good morning, Miss Swan." Regina offered a guarded smile, but the way her eyes shone made Emma's heart race.

"Do you mind joining me for breakfast?"

"I thought the breakfasts were reserved for Miss Lucas." Regina raised her eyebrow.

"I don't think Ruby will mind if you join us." Emma tilted her head. "Unless you're not comfortable with that."

Regina considered for a moment. She didn't quite know how to behave in the face of these things. She had never had friends and until now, Emma was the only person she dared to call something like a friend. What if Ruby thought she was trying to take Emma from her and end their friendship? What if Ruby didn't want to share the little time she had set aside for them with someone else?

"It's okay if you don't want to." Emma said sheepishly. Her smile faded, but it hadn't completely disappeared. Her eyes shone with anticipation.

"I think it's okay." Regina smiled. "Besides, I invited you and Miss Lucas to come over to my house for the 'girls' night' so I think it would be natural to join you." Regina tried to show more confidence than she was feeling as Cora's voice echoed in her mind:  _ 'weak' _ .

"Great!" Emma's smile widened and her face lit up like one of those Christmas-decorated houses that Regina used to see on TV. "Come on." Emma pulled her by the hand before she could say anything. "Hey, Rubs! My usual, and bring a black coffee, French toast and poached egg to Regina, who will be joining us today!"

"Emma!" Regina felt her cheeks flush as all the customers turned to look at them as Emma shouted orders to Ruby and dragged her to a booth at the back of the room. At the same time, Regina couldn't help but notice that Emma had already decorated what she liked for breakfast. While she insisted on setting a plentiful table for the blonde every time she went to her house, Regina herself ate little.

"Oh, and bring some orange juice too." Emma grinned proudly of herself. "Regina loves it."

Ruby was behind the counter, looking awestruck at the scene. Her greenish blue eyes were wide and a smile was beginning to spread over her lips. Oh, she couldn't wait for the 'girls' night' at Regina's. 

"Got it!" Ruby nodded and went to the kitchen. "Granny, add these to Emma's breakfast, please."

The older woman looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Is Emma accompanied?"

"Regina is with her. It looks like she's going to join us for breakfast." Ruby smiled widely.

"You better not embarrass yourself in front of her." Granny warned before turning to the cook and shouting orders at him.

Ruby nodded and went back to the counter while waiting for Regina's order to be ready. When Granny called her a few minutes later, Ruby quickly arranged everything on a tray and took it to the booth where Emma had sat that morning. "Hey, Ems." Ruby smiled as she stopped in front of them. "Good morning, madam mayor."

"Good morning, Miss Lucas." Regina smiled politely. "But if we're going to have breakfast together then you might want to start calling me Regina."

"Only if you call me Ruby." She smiled and exchanged a mischievous look with Emma. "Nothing against 'Miss Lucas', but it does things-"

"Okay, Rubs, we already understand." Emma interrupted her before she could finish and Regina eyed them suspiciously. "Now, let's eat because I don't want to be late on my first day at work."

(...)

"Good morning, Emma." Jayden smiled when he saw the blonde. "It's nice to have you with us."

"I am the one that thanks you for accepting my request to join you even in this state." She gestured to her belly.

"Oh, dear, this is not an impediment." Jayden's mother said as she approached the counter. "Now, we're going to start with the administrative part and then move on to how to care for the animals, if everything is fine with you?"

"Whatever you decide." Emma smiled, eager to please and learn.

Jayden's mother, Sadie took the blonde to the office and the two immersed themselves in administrative proceedings.

At lunch, Ruby appeared with a paper bag for each one, containing a lunch from Granny's.

In the afternoon, Jayden took Emma to the back, where the animals were, and decided to start with the basics, explaining and teaching her how to care for cats and dogs. He showed her how to feed the animals and how to draw their blood and other basic tests.

Jayden showed Emma where ultrasound, x-ray and other procedures were done and how to calm animals during these tests. "We don't have many outside calls, so most of the time we spend looking after those who are here with us."

"And has it ever happened that an animal gets very scared and you end up getting hurt by it?"

"Sometimes, yes." Jayden tilted his head. "But, it is not something that happens often. Besides, for now, you will not be dealing with animals that can easily be frightened or cause serious injuries. Orders from the mayor."

"Okay." Emma felt her heart warm at what Jayden said. She honestly didn't understand how there were people who didn't like Regina in that town.

The rest of the day went smoothly and at the end of the day Emma decided to get an ice cream. Regina was busy in a meeting with the council and wouldn't be free before dinner, but promised to call later to hear the news about her first day at work.

Emma took a deep breath and opened the door to the ice cream parlor. It was the first time that she went there alone and knew that Ingrid would try to talk to her. One side of Emma wanted to make peace with the woman and try to reconnect, but the other side of her didn't want to deal with all that nonsense of powers and everything.

"Emma!" Ingrid smiled widely when she saw the young woman enter her store. And alone. She thought she would never have that opportunity.

"Hello, Ingrid." Emma said cautiously. She didn't want to end up having an argument with the woman. "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine! Thanks for asking." Ingrid smoothed her apron and went around the counter. "What can I do for you?"

"I would like an ice cream."

"Why don't you sit down and I'll serve you?" Ingrid was trying her best to contain her excitement. "What flavor will you want?"

"Mint, chocolate and vanilla." Emma smiled. "And caramel and strawberry sauce, please."

"Are you going to want some tops?"

"Uh-" Emma scratched her neck. "Yes please."

Ingrid set about preparing the ice cream for Emma and smiled when the blonde grunted happily as she took the first spoonful.

"You still remember." Emma said in awe.

"Of course I do." Ingrid smiled and tentatively sat across from her. "Of all the foster children I've had, you were the most special. The one I never stopped thinking about even one day."

"I bet you said that to everyone."

"No, Emma." Ingrid said softly. "The connection that I felt, that I feel with you is really different."

"If you insist on that madness of powers and everything I'll leave." Emma warned.

"Don't worry." Ingrid raised her hands in surrender. "I won't talk about that."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Ingrid smiled. "Tell me about yourself, Emma. What you've done in the last few years, how you got here. Tell me about the baby, if you're willing."

Emma considered Ingrid for a moment. She was being sincere in what she was saying and in her request. At that moment Emma didn't see the woman who tried to hold her in front of a vehicle, but the kind mother who wanted her to stay. That prevented her from leaving one night. Tentatively Emma started to tell about her life after she ran away from Ingrid that night. "After Lilith showed up and stole my foster parents, I thought it would be best to leave and get by on my own." Emma shrugged. "It didn't take long and I met Neal. He was funny and smart. He was older and took care of me and I ended up falling in love, but I really should have known better. We were planning to go to Talahasse, but for that we needed money. Neal told me about some watches that he had stolen a while ago and we decided that I would retrieve them and we would sell it. With the money we could go wherever we wanted." Emma smiled weakly. "The night we decided that I would go to the train station to pick up the watches, Neal said he would meet the buyer, and that I should meet him there, but when I got there there was only this man on his motorcycle. He paid for the watches, and said that Neal wouldn’t come back. That it was better this way and I should go on with my life without him."

"And he just abandoned you and the baby?" Ingrid was shaking with rage.

"He didn't know I was pregnant. At the time, neither did I." Emma sighed. "I found out a few weeks later, when I was deciding what to do with my life. I spent a few weeks in Tallahassee, but it wasn't the same and so I decided to find a place that felt right for me. And here I am."

"Emma, I'm so sorry." Ingrid reached out and squeezed Emma's arm gently. "I know that our relationship is not going to be what it was, but if you're willing to give me a chance- I know that I messed up with you and did things you don't understand, but if you're willing to leave that behind and start again, I would love to be part of your life and your baby."

"I-" Emma blinked in surprise. Despite what it might look, Ingrid was being sincere. "I don't know. It's not just me now, you know? I have to think about my son and his well-being."

"Of course, dear." Ingrid smiled. "I won't pressure you or force you into anything, but I would like you to think about that possibility. I would still like to be your mother."

"I will think about it." Emma felt her heart pound in her chest. Of all that she had thought could happen in her life, Ingrid still willing to be her mother, it wasn't one of them. All she ever wanted in her life was a mother, a father. Parents who were with her in good and bad moments, who held her while she cried and who celebrated her achievements. Maybe it wasn't too late to have someone who cared for her.

"I will be here waiting for you." Ingrid squeezed Emma's arm gently. "Now, I'll let you enjoy the rest of your ice cream in peace."

(...)

"Hi, Regina." Emma smiled when she saw the brunette's name and photo on her screen and quickly answered it. "You called."

_ "Of course I called, Emma." _ The brunette smiled widely on the other end of the phone.  _ "How was your day?" _

"Oh, it was great!" Emma was sitting in the living room enjoying the dinner Granny had prepared for her and watching an episode of Friends. "Jayden and his mother showed me about daily chores at the animal shelter and how to care for dogs and cats. Then I stopped for an ice cream on my way back home."

_ "Oh. This is... wonderful, Emma." _ Regina did her best not to let her voice betray her and show that she was apprehensive about what Emma just shared.  _ "And everything went well there?" _

"Yes." Emma said carefully. "Ingrid and I talked and she asked me for another chance to be my mom."

_ "Isn't she a little late for this?" _ Regina said bitterly. If Ingrid became part of Emma's life again she could turn the blonde against her and Regina would lose the only friend she had.

"It's better than not having a mother at all." Emma sighed. "I know it sounds crazy, given our past, but maybe-" She shook her head. "Anyway, I told her that I need to think. Things between us are not simple and I can't decide overnight. I need to think about my son's safety and well-being now."

_ "You are totally right about that, Emma." _ Regina breathed a little relieved.  _ "Changing the subject, I was thinking... you said you would like to go to the nearby town to do some shopping." _

"Yes."

_ "Do you already know which city has what you need?" _

"I've been doing research, and Bangor seems to have everything I need."

_ "Right." _ Regina said thoughtfully. She had never heard of this place and didn't know how many hours it would take, but if it had everything Emma needed, then they could go.  _ "Do you know how long it will take for us to get there? Will we need to spend the night there? Is there a hospital in case of an emergency?" _

"Uh-" Emma scratched her neck. "I don't think we will need to spend the night there, but if necessary, there are some hotels in the city. And yes, there is a hospital."

_ "Great." _ Regina smiled.  _ "Maybe we should postpone the girls' night so we can leave early on Saturday?" _

"I will speak to Ruby." Emma said thoughtfully. "Are you sure it's okay to go with me?"

_ "I don't see how it can be a problem, Emma." _

"Okay then." The blonde smiled widely.

(...)

On Saturday morning, Regina stopped by Emma's for breakfast. "I thought I'd bring you one of my specialties." Regina smiled when the blonde opened the door. "Apple pie, made with the fruits of my apple tree."

"I didn't know you had an apple tree." Emma tilted her head.

"It's because the apple tree is in the backyard of the city hall."

"Oh," Emma placed the pie on the table and cut two large slices, sliding one towards the brunette and one for herself. "This is delicious, Regina." Emma moaned as she tasted the first bit of pie.

Regina swallowed and felt her body shudder with Emma's moan and she found herself watching the movement of the blonde's throat. Regina quickly looked away when she noticed Emma had caught her staring. That image would be etched in her mind forever.

After breakfast they left for the neighboring city and with a brief argument, Regina managed to convince Emma to go in her car.

Regina was a little tense about this trip. She wasn't sure if it was safe to leave Storybrooke, but as in all these years, Emma had been the only person to find the town and overcome the barrier spell, so she supposed it was somehow safe as long as she was in the blonde's company. As they approached the town line, Regina stiffened in the driver's seat. She wasn't sure what could happen once she crossed the town line.

Regina took a deep breath and sped up a bit. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest and her fingers were so tight around the steering wheel that her knuckles were white.

Since she casted the curse, Regina never thought she would ever leave Storybrooke. She never imagined that she would have a reason to leave town, especially not a reason like that.

She closed her eyes as they crossed the town line and hoped for the worst; memory loss, an accident, and in the worst case scenario: death. But nothing happened. Regina opened her eyes slowly and released her breath.

"It's everything okay?" Emma's concerned voice reminded her that she was not alone in the car.

"Yes." Regina whispered. "It's just that I never left town. I was a little nervous about it."

"Never?" Emma's eyes widened.

"Never." Regina felt her cheeks flush at the admission. She probably looked pathetic in Emma's eyes at times like this. "I never had any reason to leave Storybrooke before." The brunette shrugged.

"So I'm happy to provide you with this experience." Emma adjusted her glasses and smiled.

Regina nodded and turned her attention back to the road. Staying close to Emma was always a challenge, and kind of dangerous. The blonde made her feel things that she shouldn't and that were long forgotten in Regina's life. She was afraid of what it might mean, but at the end of the day it was stronger than her, and Regina just couldn't stay away. And as much as she tried, she couldn't deny that Emma made her days more alive. Since the blonde rolled into town about a month ago, Regina's life changed completely. The days that once seemed the same and boring, were now colorful and full of new experiences.

Regina turned on the car stereo to distract her thoughts from Emma and try not to think about what this trip might mean. She didn't know what to expect, because with Emma everything was always a surprise. After Daniel, the blonde was the first person to look at her as an equal. Emma didn't expect anything from her or created expectations about her. The blonde was content to just be in her company and that was something that made Regina's heart skip a few beats. The first time Regina saw Emma, at Granny's, she thought that all her sacrifice had been in vain, but as the days went by, she realized that Emma's arrival didn't necessarily mean something bad.

"And then there's Stephen King's house, one of my favorite authors. Do you think we can stop by?"

Regina was brought out of her thoughts by Emma's excited voice. "Sorry what?"

"You really weren't paying attention, were you?" Despite the question, there was no judgment or bitterness in Emma's voice. Just amusement.

"I was distracted, Emma. I'm sorry." Regina shook her head slowly. "What do you want to do?"

"I said that there are some spots in the city and I would like to visit, if that's okay with you?"

"I don't see why that would be a problem." Regina smiled softly.

"You're the best." Emma's smile widened. "We do the shopping first, and then, if there is time, we visit the places I want."

Regina nodded and once again turned her attention to the road. She didn't want to get distracted and end up making them get lost.

When they arrived in Bangor, it was almost lunchtime, and of course Emma was complaining that she was hungry. "Hey, I eat for two now!"

"I brought snacks for you to eat along the way and you ate them all!" Regina looked at her incredulously.

"We are very hungry and your food is too good to resist." Emma stroked her belly and smiled.

"Okay, let's stop somewhere to feed you and then go shopping." Regina shook her head and followed the signs to AppleBee's.

After eating they went to the mall, Target, Burlington, Walmart and a few more places. Regina looked around trying to hide her fascination with so much novelty. Despite being mundane activities, it was something new for her and that, surprisingly, was bringing her happiness.  _ 'Oh, if Mother saw you now.' _ Regina shook her head to dismiss that thought. Cora was dead and she could no longer haunt her. She couldn't hurt her anymore.

With the shopping done and the trunk and back seat full, they set out to visit some spots, starting with Stephen King's house. Then they visited museums - which surprised Regina, as she didn't imagine Emma as the kind of girl who liked museums - farmers market, where Regina bought different kinds of spices, fruits, vegetables and so many other things.

The ride home was smooth and much quieter, as both were exhausted. When they parked in front of Emma's house, Regina helped her unload her purchases and take everything to the empty room upstairs.

"I'll take a shower." Emma said tiredly. "Will you be staying tonight? We can have something to eat and watch a movie, if you're not too tired."

Regina knew that the smartest answer was to decline Emma's invitation and go home; drink a bottle of wine while she relaxed in her bathtub. Staying so long around the blonde was tempting and she was afraid of what might happen. "I think I can stay." Regina cursed herself. Her treacherous mouth didn't come to terms with her brain. "And just for today, I'll allow us to buy something for dinner. I'm too tired to cook."

"The number of the pizzeria is in the fridge." Emma smirked. "Feel free to take a shower if you want. There's clean towels and a pair of pajamas, not silk, tho, but I think they'll fit you."

And before Regina could say anything, the blonde was already disappearing through the door. Regina shook her head and grabbed fresh towels and pajamas. They weren't silk like she was used to, but they were comfortable enough. She turned on the shower and let the hot water relax her muscles for a few minutes. Regina couldn't help thinking about how pleasant that day had been. For a few hours she was able to enjoy Emma's company in a place where no one knew who she was, and without fear of having her curse broken and Regina wondered what it would be like to live in a place outside Storybrooke, where the ghosts of the past wouldn't be lurking around and waiting for the best time to haunt her.

When Regina got out of the shower, she looked for Emma around the house, but apparently the blonde had not yet left her room. With a sigh, Regina picked up the pizzeria flyer and placed an order for them.

While waiting for Emma or the pizza, Regina got lost in thoughts about what her life would be like under different circumstances. Her heart ached with the lost possibilities, because she could never be with Emma. Even if the blonde felt something for her, if her curse was broken, Snow White would never allow them to be together. She wouldn't believe it- Regina's eyes widened and she shook her head to get rid of those thoughts. "This can't be happening." She said quietly. "It must be some kind of sick joke." Regina felt tears in her eyes and closed them for a moment. 

"The water was so good that I didn't want to get out of the shower." Emma said, unaware of the brunette's turmoil.

Regina jumped on the couch, startled by the blonde's voice.

"Are you okay?" Emma approached with concern.

"Yes, just tired."

"If you want, we can call the night and you go home and relax. Or you can take the guest room. It's kinda messy but the bed isn't bad."

"Nonsense, Emma." Regina smiled softly. She noticed how the blonde's shoulders dropped at the thought and her smile faltered and Regina hated herself for it. "Snuggling with you on the couch while eating pizza and watching a movie will hardly be considered a tiring activity. I appreciate those moments."

"Yeah?" Emma's face lit up.

"Of course, Emma."

The doorbell broke the moment that was forming between them and a brief argument followed to see who would pay for the pizzas, and in the end they reached an agreement that they would split the bill.

Regina helped Emma to set up the living room for them and let the blonde choose the movie: Scream. She shook her head at the choice, but settled next to Emma on the couch.

Despite their tiredness, they managed to watch two films in a row. At the end of the second film, Emma ended up falling asleep against Regina and the brunette gently called her to go to her bedroom. "Emma, dear." Regina sighed without moving. Her lips inches from the skin of the blonde's shoulder. "Emma, let's put you to bed."

"I'm very happy here." Emma whispered with her eyes closed. The ghost of a smile appearing on her lips.

"I'm sure tomorrow you won't have the same opinion." Regina said softly. She didn't want to pull away from the blonde, but she knew that if they stayed on the couch they would both wake up in pain and she didn't want this for Emma.

Regina pulled away reluctantly, and at that moment Emma opened her eyes and her heart beat faster with the sight before her: even in this state of sleepness Emma was probably the fairest woman Regina ever laid eyes on. Her eyes shifted to Emma's lips.  _ 'Don't do anything stupid,' _ a voice screamead in Regina's mind. When her eyes locked with Emma's again, she saw the blonde licking her lips and watching her hungrily. 

Before Regina could fully register what was happening, she felt Emma's lips against hers. Their lips touched lightly and Emma sighed against Regina's soft, plump lips as they parted slightly to deepen the kiss. Their tongues slid tentatively against each other but when Emma put her hand on Regina's neck, the brunette pulled away. "I can't-" She cursed herself at seeing the pain of rejection in Emma's eyes, but it was better that way. She held the blonde's face gently, her thumb brushing Emma's jaw as Regina used all her strength to keep from bending over for another kiss. Now that she had tasted Emma's lips it would be difficult to stay away. "I'm so sorry." Regina got up from the couch and went up the stairs to the guest room, closing the door with a soft click behind her. She desperately wanted to go back down there and apologize to Emma, but she couldn't. It was better this way. Eventually Emma would find out the truth about her, about who she was and the whole story between them and she would hate her.  _ 'It's better this way.' _ Regina repeated it like a mantra to herself. "What have I done?" Regina leaned against the door, her head hitting the wood gently. She closed her eyes and felt the hot tears run down her cheeks.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry for the delay with the update, but my laptop is getting worse every day and writing on the phone is not always an option.  
> Anyway, things will start moving faster from this chapter, because Emma will met a key piece to the curse and we know that the blonde's arrival at Storybrooke started to weaken Regina's curse. It will be no different here, although it will be slower.
> 
> We will have some adventures and events along the way, and I still don't know how many chapters this story will have, but it will definitely be more than I had originally anticipated.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like the chapter. Finally we have the girls' night with Emma, Regina and Ruby. The second part comes in the next chapter.

Emma sat there, looking at the empty space that Regina had just vacated. She wanted to be able to feel angry at the woman, but all she could do was feel vulnerable and stupid for letting her guard down like that. Emma should have known better. She should have known that a woman like Regina would never see her as anything other than a friend. 

The living room was dark, save for the little light that came in through the curtains and Emma noticed that the ring on her necklace shone brightly. She looked at the object, her brows furrowed in confusion. Emma had this ring and necklace for as long as she could remember, probably a souvenir left by her parents next to the blanket she was wrapped in when she was found at the side of the road. Since she arrived at Storybrooke, however, she noticed that the ring had started to shine, more specifically when she was close to Regina. But it had never shone with that intensity and Emma was wondering what the hell that could be. It was almost as if that ring was magic, but there was no such thing. Magic was just things from fairy tales and stories like The Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter and The Chronicles of Narnia. It wasn't real. And definitely not connected to  _ her _ . As much as Emma didn't want to, she couldn't stop the memories of the afternoon with Ingrid at the Arcade, years ago, and how the lights in the game flickered right before she won that stuffed puppy, or the night that Ingrid and she were at the bus stop and Emma said she would like to have powers like Harry Potter and then Ingrid came up with that crazy talk and tried to hold her in front of the oncoming car. No, that was just delirious in Ingrid's mind. Nothing like that happened in Emma's life. If she had powers then why did they never manifest? 

Emma shook her head and closed her eyes tightly, fighting the tears that threatened to fall. She looked at the stairs leading to the top floor and sighed. "You are an idiot, Emma Swan." The blonde grunted to herself as she tidied up the living room. She knew she was stalling because she didn't want to go up stairs and risk running into Regina in the hall, but it wasn't like she had anywhere to go. It was her home. Emma closed her eyes tightly in hopes of stopping the tears that were threatening to stream down her face from the moment Regina had disappeared up the stairs, but it was in vain. The shame and anger at herself was too great for Emma to be able to control her tears. "You couldn't be content with just having her friendship, could you?" Emma said angrily to herself. "You had to fuck everything up." When she finished tidying up, Emma went upstairs and for a moment stopped in the corridor, outside the guest room door; her hand hovering over the doorknob. Emma held her breath and tried to hear something on the other side of the door, but the room seemed to be silent. So silent that for a moment Emma wondered if Regina was still there. An owl's hoot startled her and Emma made her way to her bedroom. The sock-covered feet made little noise against the carpeted floor. She entered and closed the door with a soft click behind her and walked over to the bed. Emma took out her cell phone and thought about sending a message to Ruby, but the brunette would probably come running to her house and Emma didn't want to embarrass herself or Regina. Not for the first time, Emma wished she had a mother to cry on her lap or seek advice from her, and as the tears streamed silently down her face, Emma remembered Ingrid's words and how the woman was willing to repair their relationship. Maybe, just maybe, Emma could talk to her. 

Emma adjusted the pillows against the bed guard and cuddled up against them, bringing her legs against her body awkwardly because of her pregnant belly. She felt the baby kick and stroked her belly. "I know, kid. I screwed up." Emma shook her head. "But she is so beautiful and so smart, and funny when it's just the two of us and she seems to care about me in a way that no one does." Emma didn't know what to do. Should she apologize to Regina the next morning or just pretend that nothing had happened? Should she let the brunette bring up the subject? Emma found herself looking at her and Regina's photo on her nightstand and sighed. She was falling in love with the woman - hard - and apparently there was nothing to stop it. If only she had someone else interesting enough in this city with whom she could spend time and try to forget the brunette. Emma shook her head and settled on the bed, bringing a pillow against her body and hugging it tightly. She closed her eyes and tried not to think about the brief kiss they exchanged a few minutes ago. Eventually the tiredness of that day overcame her and Emma fell asleep.

(...)

The next morning when she woke up, the smell of breakfast invaded Emma's senses: eggs, bacon, coffee, hot cocoa and certainly other delicacies that Regina always prepared whenever they had breakfast together. Usually at the mayor's house. Emma sighed and went to the bathroom for her morning hygiene before going downstairs and facing the music. She still had no idea if she should mention the kiss or if she should let Regina do it, but whatever happened, Emma just prayed she hadn't lost the brunette's friendship or pushed her away.

"Good morning, Emma." Regina said when she saw the blonde enter the kitchen. "I hope you don't mind that I'm making us breakfast." The brunette bit her lip nervously as she flipped a pancake.

"No, of course not." Emma smiled. She tilted her head to the side and sighed. Apparently Regina would pretend that nothing happened. Emma started setting the table for them and while she waited for Regina to finish preparing things she picked up a pear and devoured it in a few minutes. She watched Regina as the brunette made breakfast and noticed that she was tense, probably trying to decide which course of action would be best, but that silence was killing Emma. "About last night," She started slowly and carefully watching Regina's reaction. Emma waited for the brunette to turn to look at her and her heart missed a few beats when Regina did. Her hazel eyes were vulnerable in a different way. "I shouldn't have done that." Emma swallowed. "At least not without knowing if you wanted to. I don't want you to think that I don't know how to respect boundaries or that I'm a pervert or something. I don't want you to think that I go kissing people against their will or something." Emma knew she was babbling now, but it was hard to stop when she was nervous. "I respect you and I don't want to ruin our friendship and I'm really sorry, Regina."

The brunette looked at her in silence for a few minutes, surprised by Emma's words. She had stayed up late thinking about what she should do and as much as she tried to convince herself that the best thing for both of them would be to push Emma away, it just didn't seem right for her. Gradually Emma's words registered in her mind. "I appreciate that you mentioned that, Emma." Regina turned off the stove and approached the blonde. "However, you didn't kiss me forcibly. Far from it. You surprised me, yes, but I didn't feel forced to return your kiss or cornered or scared when you kissed me." Regina felt a lump in her throat. This was the closest to telling the most painful things about her past that she had come to since Maleficent. Emma's words meant more than the blonde could imagine. "Although what I said last night remains: I can't." She said with a hint of sadness. "There are many reasons why I can't, and I'm not ready to talk about them yet, but I don't want to lose you and your friendship." Regina said sincerely. "I like every moment we spend together and you are by far one of the best things that happened to me in the last few years. I never knew what it was like to have a friend until you showed up and although I should have stayed away, you made your way to me."

Emma was speechless. She didn't expect Regina to say so much. And the brunette's opening words registered in Emma's mind like a punch in the stomach. She said she hadn't been forced, cornered or scared when Emma kissed her, which probably meant that at some point in her life, Regina had felt that way when being kissed by someone. And Emma wanted to end the person who had done that to her. She was taken out of her thoughts when she felt Regina's hand on her arm. "So I didn't ruin everything?" Emma asked hopefully.

"No, Emma." Regina smiled. "I hope we can remain friends at least."

"Of course." Emma said quickly. Having Regina as a friend was better than not having her around at all.

"Wonderful!" Regina smiled widely. "Now, let's feed you and your baby." She served healthy portions for Emma and sat in front of the blonde to eat too.

(...)

Emma was sitting in her backyard, in her comfortable pregnant chair, and looking at the starry sky. She remembered the night she arrived at Storybrooke and parked her car in a safe part of the forest to spend the night and thought that she had never seen a sky as beautiful as that. Maybe because of the low pollution in the small town, or maybe for some other reason she didn't know, but the truth is that Emma loved to sit somewhere at night and enjoy the starry sky. She liked to look at the constellations and think about the legends and myths that surrounded them, but that night Emma was once again thinking about the kiss that had happened between Regina and her a week ago. Since breakfast the day after the event, neither of them had touched on the subject any more, but that didn't mean Emma had forgotten the kiss or how soft Regina's lips were and tasted perfect against hers.

In the past few days Emma stopped by Ingrid's ice cream shop a few times after work and tentatively started to open up with the woman, and she couldn't help the smile on her face whenever Ingrid shared something about her life too. 

She had also met Ruby during the week for breakfast, and on some occasions Ruby's friend Mary Margaret joined them. The woman was annoyingly cheerful at times, but Emma was starting to get used to it. She had told Ruby about the kiss and the brunette's eyes widened comically, making Emma remember about the 'Mask'.  _ "Em, give her time. Regina wouldn't kiss you back if she wasn't even attracted to you. And she certainly wouldn't think twice about setting the record straight if she didn't feel anything."  _ Emma really hoped that Ruby was right, after all, she had known Regina the longest and even though she didn't have a friendship with the woman, Ruby was observant and perceived things and people in a way that few people did. Emma appreciated this in her friend, because the brunette was able to notice when something was bothering her, making her sad or very happy without Emma having to say a single word.

She watched the starry sky for a moment longer and lost in thought until a noise in the forest behind the house made her alert. Emma immediately straightened up in her chair, waiting for someone to come out of the forest, but no one came. She waited for a few more minutes, but only the noises of the nocturnal animals filled the night now. Emma shrugged and took the book she had brought with her to the backyard. She loved to read under the stars and since she got pregnant, it had become even more constant. Emma had read somewhere that it was important to establish a bond with the baby still in her belly and that reading and music were very good for strengthening this bond, as it helped the baby to recognize the mother's voice. 

_ So I lived my life alone, without anyone that I could really talk to, until I had an accident with my plane in the Desert of Sahara, six years ago. Something was broken in my engine. And as I had with me neither a mechanic nor any passengers, I set myself to attempt the difficult repairs all alone. It was a question of life or death for me: I had scarcely enough drinking water to last a week. _

_ The first night, then, I went to sleep on the sand, a thousand miles from any human habitation. I was more isolated than a shipwrecked sailor on a raft in the middle of the ocean. Thus you can imagine my amazement, at sunrise, when I was awakened by an odd little voice. It said: "If you please-- draw me a sheep!" _

_ "What!" _

_ "Draw me a sheep!"  _

(...)

Regina was at home, a glass of apple cider in one hand while with the other she caressed her and Emma's photo. She had just sent Graham away, after yet another failed attempt to use him to forget the blonde. She couldn't stop thinking about that kiss between Emma and her, and Regina knew it wasn't a good thing. She was falling for the blonde and it could destroy her.

After returning home that weekend, Regina had immediately called Graham in the hope that he could make her forget that kiss and get Emma out of her system, and although she didn't even come close to accomplishing that, she didn't have the heart to send him away immediately.

During the past week Regina has been with Graham more often than in previous weeks, in vain attempt to somehow think less about Emma.

It worked for a few minutes, but tonight, the image of the blonde invaded Regina's mind during her most intimate moment with the sheriff and she hated herself for only reaching orgasm because of that. As soon as it was over, she sent Graham away and locked herself in the bathroom. Regina had filled the bathtub and remained there for hours; crying angrily at herself for being so weak. How had she, the Evil Queen, allowed Emma Swan to come into her life and make her way to her heart so easily? Hadn't she learned anything? Love was weakness and it was going to destroy her and everything she had achieved.

After calming down, Regina went down the stairs and to the kitchen to get something to eat. She wasn't really hungry, but after so long surviving on just what was necessary, as Cora would not let her eat too much  _ 'a lady must always be thin' _ and then Leopold also controlled everything she ate. When she finally cast the curse and came to Storybrooke, free of both, Regina promised herself that she would no longer go hungry, but habits like eating healthy had remained with her.

She shook her head to get rid of so many thoughts and realized that the drink was fogging her mind. "I think it's best to call the night." She grunted as she took the last sip of cider. Regina washed the glass and put it away before making her way upstairs again. 

(...)

Emma was walking home when she saw a baby mobile in the window of a store that caught her eye. She looked up and frowned. In all that time at Storybrooke, she had never noticed that pawn shop. Emma shrugged and went inside, practically bewitched by the baby mobile that seemed to glow hanging from the ceiling of the store.

"Good afternoon." The man said from behind the counter. He tilted his head to the side, curious about the young woman's presence. There was something strangely familiar about her. "What can I do for you?"

"Oh, hi." Emma smiled and approached the counter. "I saw that baby mobile as I was walking by the street." She licked her lips nervously. "And I'm wondering if it's for sale."

He looked at her for a moment and then looked at the object she was referring to: a unicorn baby mobile that looked like it was made of glass. "I think I can make an exception for you, Miss?" He said, eager to know her name and take that familiarity out of him.

"Swan." The blonde smiled widely. "Emma Swan."

"Emma." He repeated slowly. "I'm Mr. Gold. Owner of the store." He held out his hand to greet her. His mind fogged for a moment when their hands touched; an image blurred in his mind: an underground cell, torches and a couple in front of a man with a strange skin that looked like a crocodile. Mr Gold blinked, slightly giddy and released Emma's hand with a tight smile. "Nice to meet you." He felt a strong energy in the air, but he didn't know where it came from. Choosing not to give too much importance to that now, he continued: "I suppose you want the mobile for your baby?"

"Yes," Emma smiled widely, her dimples highlighting. "It's so beautiful. He'll love looking at it while he falls asleep."

"Very well." Gold put his hands together in front of his body. "I'll get it for you." He leaned on his cane and walked around the counter, walking over to the baby mobile Emma had seen.

"How much?"

"Consider a gift from me to the baby." Gold smiled and handed the mobile to Emma.

"Are you sure? It looks expensive."

"Don't worry, dearie." He smiled and watched as the girl happily left his store and went on her way, probably to her house. "Emma." He repeated when she was out of sight. The name was strangely familiar in his mind, but it was as if there was a distant memory that he couldn't quite reach. Not yet.

(...)

When Emma got home, she went straight to her son's crib - which in a few weeks would be there, and she still couldn't quite believe it - and hung up the mobile, satisfied with her handiwork. The sun that came through the window hit the unicorns and made a breathtaking play of lights. The object looked almost magical from that angle. Emma took out her cell phone and took a picture, sending it to Regina next.

It didn't take ten minutes for the brunette to call her, and although she was trying to appear to be nonchalant, Emma noticed that she was nervous. She told Regina about how she got the mobile and noticed that the mayor seemed to be really nervous, even though she was trying hard not to let it show.

They talked for a while longer and then said goodbye with the promise of meeting for breakfast the next day.

After dinner Emma picked up a book and went to the backyard. She wanted to enjoy it while the nights were warm and pleasant and while she could stay outside, because after her baby was born she wouldn't have much time for herself. 

Emma started reading 'The Chronicles of Narnia' and ended up falling asleep. The closer to the end of the pregnancy, the more tired she became. She woke up hours later, startled by a noise in the woods behind the house, again. Instinctively she put her hand on her belly as she looked around for the source of the noise. It looked like someone stepping on dry leaves, but it could also be just an animal. Emma licked her lips and closed her eyes for a moment, trying to calm her heartbeats. When she opened them everything was silent and she tried to see beyond where the lights were reaching, but the forest was too dense. Unable to see anything, Emma thought it best to go back inside. She went to her bedroom and took a relaxing bath before going to sleep.

(...)

The next morning Emma met Regina at Granny's for breakfast and Ruby joined them again. Emma commented on the strange noise she had heard, but Ruby said it must be just an animal.

"Still, I'll ask Sheriff Graham to check it out." Regina said thoughtfully. "And I think it's time to increase the police force. I know it's a small town and we have practically no problems or crimes around here, but I think it doesn't hurt to do so."

"Let me know if you do this." Ruby smiled widely.

"Are you thinking of leaving the diner, Miss Lucas?" Regina raised her eyebrow.

"Not exactly, but I want to save some money." She shrugged. "Maybe you can split into shifts, you know? One person works during the day and the other at night. Depending on how many people you are considering hiring."

"It's an excellent idea, Ruby." Regina smiled genuinely. "I need to see the funds available and as soon as it's all right, I'll let you know."

Emma felt an irrational wave of jealousy at the exchange between Regina and her best friend and mumbled something under her breath.

"What is it, dear?" Regina raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Nothing." Emma said grumpily.

"Now now." Regina exchanged a look with Ruby and turned to the blonde. "What is bothering you?"

"It's nothing important, really." Emma felt her cheeks burn from being caught and from her childlike reaction. She looked away and in the next second she felt Regina's fingers on her chin, making her look at her. It only took one raised eyebrow from Regina for Emma to know that she couldn't escape. "I was just thinking... after the kid was born and everything, I could work with Rubs at the police station."

Regina studied her for a long moment and then made a noise in the back of her throat. "We'll talk about it when the time comes, okay?

Emma felt her heart pounding in her chest at their proximity and the way the brunette looked at her and was sure that her legs were weak at that moment. "Okay." She choked out.

Ruby had to bite the inside of her cheek not to burst out laughing. Her friend was a gay disaster.

(...)

Finally the girls' first night Ruby would join Emma and Regina had arrived and the three women were equally excited and apprehensive.

Regina smiled widely as she opened the door to find Emma and Ruby there and hurried them inside.

"Wow, Regina. Your place is huge." Ruby said in wonder.

"Thank you, dear." Regina felt her cheeks burn. For her it was just a house, and when she cast the curse, it seemed fit for a Queen, since a castle or palace could raise more curiosity and attention to her. Rarely did Regina think about how other people would view her home. Since Emma entered her life, however, Regina was learning and changing, even though she didn't want it at first. "Come on, I'm finishing dinner." Regina headed for the kitchen and didn't have to turn around to know that Emma and Ruby were right behind her.

"Dinner?" Ruby's eyes widened.

"Yes, Miss Lucas." Regina smiled. "The junk foods are for later, at the movie time."

"It's kind of a tradition that Regina and I created." Emma beamed.

"Oh." Ruby offered a knowing smile. "I see." She put her arm around Emma's shoulders and offered a wolfish smile. "I can't believe I'll finally taste Madame Mayor's food. Emma talks a lot about your cooking skills."

"Oh, does she?" Regina raised her eyebrow. The brunette's gaze dropped to Emma's mouth and she couldn't help remembering those thin, soft lips against hers. For a moment it was as if everything around them had disappeared and there was only her and Emma in the kitchen and Regina could feel her body pulling towards the blonde's as if a greater force wanted them together. A noise on the stove broke the moment and Regina blinked a few times to ward off the feeling. 

"Just good things, don't worry." Ruby's smile widened.

"If you don't shut up I'll kill you." Emma said under her breath.

"You wouldn't do that." Ruby leaned over and placed a messy kiss on the blonde's cheek. "You don't want to leave the kid without the best aunt he's going to have, do you?"

"You are annoying."

"And you love me."

Regina watched the banter between the two and couldn't help the smile that spread on her lips. So, that was what it was like to have friends. Cora's voice threatened to shatter the moment, but Regina pushed away and focused on the present. "Emma, dear, set the table for us, will you?"

Emma nodded and let go of Ruby, who still had her arm around her shoulders. She moved easily and with familiarity through Regina's kitchen, separating everything they would need for dinner and setting the table in a few minutes.

(...)

After dinner they settled in the living room and Regina poured a generous dose of cider for herself and Ruby, while Emma remained alcohol free.

Emma chose X-Men and exchanged a goofy smile with Ruby, making Regina roll her eyes affectionately.

"Sometimes I think you two are children trapped in the bodies of two grown up women."

"We have our moments," Emma's smile was almost innocent, but it was possible to see the mischievousness in her eyes. "But I think you will find that we are quite grown up."

Regina felt her cheeks burn with the clear implication in Emma's words and almost choked on her drink.

Emma hit the play button and joined Regina on the couch. Ruby sat on the floor in front of them, her back on the couch.

The initial scenes started to roll and although Regina wasn't going to admit it easily, the movie immediately captured her attention.

"Oh, my God. What's wrong with this girl?" Regina's eyes widened when the scene where Marie kissed her boyfriend in the bedroom and the boy started to convulse or something like that.

"She has powers." Emma said quietly. "And her powers are quite dangerous. You will see it throughout the movie."

In the next scene, Jean Gray was in a kind of audience with politicians to get them to see her (and the entire mutant community's) view of the law they wanted to pass on identifying all the mutants and Emma and Ruby sighed happily at seeing the redhead.

"You definitely have a thing for redheads, don't you?" Regina asked, slightly irritated. "First that  _ Pretty Woman _ , then that Rose girl and now this one..." Regina snorted.

"It's just a coincidence." Emma shrugged. "And Famke Janssen is pretty anyway. It just happened that her character was a redhead."

Ruby could barely contain her laughter at Regina's clear jealousy. She had never seen the mayor that way: so free, so light.

When Wolverine appeared, Regina made a noise in the back of her throat, almost like a sigh. Partly to try to irritate Emma, partly because she really thought the actor was hot, but it backfired when Emma and Ruby sighed happily too. It was childish, Regina knew, but she couldn't help it. Emma aroused feelings and sensations in her that Regina hadn't felt for a long time, and others that she had never felt.

At the end of the movie Regina was looking forward to its sequence and decided that she would endeavor to learn more about this universe of superheroes that Emma seemed to enjoy so much. Also, she had the feeling that the blonde's son would like these things as much as his mother and Regina didn't want to be left out, in case she became part of the boy’s life too, that's it. Despite not being sure about pursuing a romantic relationship with Emma, she really didn't want to lose the blonde and although it was hard for her yet, Regina desperately wanted to continue in Emma's life and that baby that was on the way. She liked that lightness that Emma brought, that allowed her to know about different and often unnecessary subjects in her daily life, and that brought Regina a vast possibility to engage for hours in conversations with Emma.

Emma's arrival in her life was frightening, as were all the changes she brought about and all those feelings, but Regina wasn't willing to lose the only good thing that had happened in her life since Daniel.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! How are you?  
> Sorry for the delay in updating, but with each new chapter that I have to write is a different battle that I have to fight to make my laptop work and write on my cellphone... well...
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter.
> 
> All mistakes are mine, as usual.

The next morning Emma woke up to the smell of coffee coming in through the half-open door to the guest room and smiled still with her eyes closed. She made very good coffee, but nothing beat the coffee that Regina made. It was simply divine. She threw her legs off the bed and stood up, going to the bathroom and doing her morning hygiene before going downstairs and joining Regina and, perhaps, Ruby. That's it, if her best friend had already woken up.

When Emma reached the kitchen, Regina was humming some old rock song.

_My back's against the wall_

_I need you by my side_

_To tell me it's alright_

_'Cause I don't think I can take anymore_

_Is this love that I'm feeling_

_Is this the love that I've been searching for_

_Is this love or am I dreaming_

_This must be love_

_'Cause it's really got a hold on me_

_A hold on me_

Regina was at the stove, turning over some pancakes, bacon and eggs as she hummed, her voice hoarse and deep sending chills down Emma's spine and causing all the liquid in her body to accumulate in her panties. 

Emma stood there, like the other time she caught Regina humming, just watching as the brunette moved fluidly through the kitchen.

"Hey, Em-" Ruby's greeting was interrupted by Emma's hand against her mouth.

"Shhh." The blonde signaled for her to be quiet and indicated Regina with her head. 

"Holy shit." Ruby whispered. "Regina singing is one of the most beautiful and sexiest things I've ever seen."

"I know." Emma whispered back.

"I never, in my entire existence as a mere mortal, thought that I would see anything like this." Ruby couldn't help but smile at the scene, and at the song the mayor was humming. Did she or Emma realize how well that song fit them? She needed to do something to help these two idiots, and soon. Ruby shook her head and withdrew slowly, so as not to attract Regina's attention and ruin the moment.

When the brunette turned and faced Emma like the other time, the blonde was alone. She had a goofy smile on her lips and her green eyes seemed to shine impossibly in the sunlight that came in through the big kitchen windows. "Emma." Regina smiled, feeling her face and neck turn red.

"Good morning." The blonde smiled and approached Regina to kiss her on the cheek.

Regina stiffened for a second, but then returned Emma's greeting with a kiss on the blonde's cheek that took a little longer than necessary.

Ruby was spying on them and wanted to bang her head against the wall. How could they be so oblivious to what was right under their nose? Groaning, Ruby decided to join them in the kitchen and assess the situation to see what she could do to help.

"Good Morning." Ruby grunted as she entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, Rubs." Emma offered her best smile when her friend came in, as if they hadn't bumped into each other minutes ago.

"Good morning, Miss Lucas." Regina smiled. "Did you sleep well?"

"Sure. The guest room bed is a thousand times more comfortable than mine."

"Rubs." Emma groaned and elbowed her friend.

"What?" Ruby winced as she massaged her ribs. "It's true! I would sleep in that bed every night. I don't know why you don't do that. I bet it would be good for you and the baby."

Emma felt her cheeks flush impossibly and she wanted a hole to open in the kitchen floor and swallow it. Count on Ruby to say all the things she shouldn't.

"If I hadn't made sure Emma had one of the most comfortable beds in town, I would have agreed."

"But still." Ruby accepted the coffee mug Regina handed over and leaned on the kitchen counter. "Emma is in the last months of pregnancy, it is not good for her to be alone. What if something happens? If the water bag breaks?"

"Rubs, you're overreacting." Emma covered her face with her hands, but these scenarios were already unfolding in Regina's mind and the next thing Emma heard was the mayor's voice.

"She's right, Emma." The concern was evident in Regina's voice. "You should have stayed at the inn a little longer. Or maybe you should come and stay here at the mansion. At least until the baby is born."

"Regina, it's okay, really." Emma sighed, not sure if she thanked or punched Ruby. "I live five minutes from you. If something happens I can call you and in a flash you are there."

"It's not safe, Emma." Regina said and handed the blonde a glass of juice. "We live close by, yes, but still. If something happens and you don't have your cell phone around?"

Emma shot Ruby a killing look and sighed, knowing that the argument was lost. "Fine. But only until the baby is born. I do not want to bother you." Emma relented. 

Regina finished preparing breakfast and Ruby and Emma set the table. While they ate, they made plans for Emma's 'move' and Ruby said she could help bring the crib and the things that her friend would need.

After breakfast they went to Emma's house and started preparing everything the blonde would need - clothes, hygiene products, some books she liked to read for the baby - and finally Ruby and Regina took the crib to the mayor's house.

Emma took a deep breath and started organizing things in one of the most spacious guest rooms in the house. Some time later she heard a knock on the door and saw Regina standing there.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, why?" Emma frowned.

"You didn't seem very happy with the idea of staying here for a while..."

"I- it's not-" Emma sighed. Of course, Regina had noticed. "I don't want to look ungrateful or anything, but this is the first time I've had a place of my own, you know? I've spent my entire life in foster homes or orphanages, I've never had anything to call my own. I've never had a home. really." She swallowed hard, fighting tears. "And I was starting to get used to the idea of having a place to call my own."

"I- I'm sorry if I got carried away by what Miss Lucas said and I ended up being overprotective-"

"No, it's fine." Emma stood up and walked over to Regina, holding her hands in hers. "I'm also not used to having people who really care about me."

"Well, maybe it's time for you to get used to it, because I'm not going anywhere." Regina was amazed at what she said, but she would not go back. She felt a strong connection with Emma, from day one and even knowing who she was and what could cause her curse, but whatever she was feeling for the blonde was stronger than the fear of having her life's work undone.

"I will try." Emma smiled sheepishly.

After finishing preparing the room Emma was going to stay in, they went down to the kitchen, as Regina said she would prepare something special for that day.

Regina took a cookbook from one of the drawers and opened it on the table, ordering around for Ruby and Emma to help her pick up the ingredients she would need while Regina picked up the utensils she would use.

When they finished, it looked like a hurricane had passed in the kitchen and Regina made a mental note to never put Emma and Ruby together again to help her prepare anything in the kitchen.

While the cake was cooking, Regina asked Ruby to go to the grocery store and buy ice cream and some other junk food for their day while she and Emma prepared the living room for another movie marathon.

When they sat down to watch Basic Instinct, Regina didn't know what to expect from the movie, and right from the opening scenes she felt she would regret having left Ruby to choose. The scene was a couple in a very explicit sex scene and at the same time that she wanted a hole to open and swallow her, she wanted to see more. Of course, that type of act was not new to her; in her days as Evil Queen in the Enchanted Forest, Regina did things like that with her lovers, and most of the time she tied their hands so that at no time could they try to take control of the situation and trap her under them. After Leopold, Regina swore to herself that she would never leave anyone on top of her again. She was taken out of her thoughts when the scene changed and sex turned to murder. 'I should have done this to that damn old man.' Regina thought as a wicked smile spread over her lips.

In the following scenes it was very clear what was going to happen sooner or later; the main suspect would become involved with the police investigating the case and other explicit sex scenes would follow. And Regina found herself eager for them.

The lead actress was beautiful, in an angelic and wild way at the same time, and Regina was amazed at the scenes in which the two women kissed and made out. She hadn't stopped to think about how this world would see love between two women, or two men. In the Enchanted Forest it was common, but people avoided talking. It was no secret that, especially those in power, like kings and queens, had lovers of all kinds, but it was nobody's business. And they were more intelligent than meddling in the lives of others there. Regina felt Emma move on the couch next to her and looked sideways at the blonde, seeing that she was as fluster as she was.

Emma was going to kill Ruby. That was it. How could her friend have done that? It was on purpose, it could only be. Emma moaned softly and tried to think of other things as yet another sex scene ensued, but all she could do was imagine herself and Regina in one of those intimate and pleasurable acts. She had been without sex for so long that it was unfair for Ruby to choose that movie for them to watch. Her panties were impossibly soaked and Emma was about to excuse herself and lock herself in the guest room to take care of her condition alone. In addition to all the explicit sex scenes, there was tension between the two main characters, making Emma look forward to the moment when they would finally have sex.

When the long-awaited moment came, Emma felt that if Regina touched her, she would come. 'Fuck.' The blonde grunted under her breath and closed her hands in fists, her nails digging into her palm.

The main characters were finally having sex and that was one of the sexiest scenes that Emma had ever seen in a movie, but her attention turned to Regina when the brunette got up as soon as the scene was over and left the room. She watched as Regina headed for the kitchen. Emma debated for a few seconds whether she should follow her or not, and thought it best to go check on the brunette.

Upon arriving in the kitchen Regina was leaning over the sink, the tap running and Emma could see that her neck and arms were wet. She watched for a moment the way the brunette's body rose and fell with her shallow breath and how she seemed to tremble slightly. "Regina?" She called softly and approached slowly. Emma tentatively put a hand on the brunette's shoulder and called her again.

When Regina turned to her, Emma almost choked because the amount of desire in the brunette's eyes.

Regina swallowed, for a moment considering her options and studying the expressions on Emma's face, but she saw only desire in the emeralds looking back at her. With a trembling hand Regina touched Emma's face and pulled a lock of hair back. "Emma, if you don't want what's about to happen, I suggest you tell me now, otherwise I will kiss you. Hard."

"I would have to be too stupid to say that I don't want to."

It was all the permission Regina needed before she pressed her lips against Emma's hungrily. Her tongue soon asked for passage between her thin lips, and unlike the first time they kissed, this time it wasn't soft. Just accumulated lust begging to be released. The kiss was fierce and hungry, all teeth, tongues and lips and hands wandering without knowing exactly what to do until Regina heard Emma moan when her back hit the table.

Surprising the blonde, Regina lifted her in her arms and placed her on the table, immediately placing herself between her legs as her hands slid down Emma's arms to her shoulders and across her chest.

Emma moaned against Regina's lips and placed her hands on top of the brunette's and brought them to her breasts, squeezing lightly.

Regina growled against Emma's lips and began to distribute kisses over the blonde's jaw and neck, making her way to the neckline of the light dress she was wearing. She sucked the skin under her lips and Emma moaned loudly.

They heard the entrance door close and it seemed to break the moment. Regina pulled away, panting. "Emma, I-"

"Shhh." The blonde put her finger against the brunette's lips. "I wanted this as much as you did."

"But the movie-" Regina ran her hands through her hair nervously.

"It wasn't the movie, Regina." Emma said seriously. "I think it's very clear that we both feel something, even if it's just attraction, but it's here and I can't ignore it anymore."

"I don't want you to think that I'm trying to take advantage of you." Regina sighed.

"I don't think that."

"How can you not think that?"

"What? Are you going to use the age gap between us? Or whatever... you have a position of power and I-"

"No." Regina hastily interrupted her. "I mean, there's a big age gap between us and also the fact that I'm the Que-, the mayor and-"

"Regina," Emma adjusted her clothes and with the brunette's help she got off the table. "Tell me one thing: are you at least attracted to me?"

Regina looked at her for a moment and wanted to ask if that was some kind of joke. Was it not clear that she was at least attracted to Emma? With a sigh, she said, "Yes, of course I do. But, I don't want you or anyone else to think I'm taking advantage of you-"

"I don't care what others think." Emma interrupted her. "Always, there will always be someone to say something and if we let ourselves worry about it we will miss the chance to know what is between us. Even if it is just desire, simple and carnal." Emma approached Regina and placed a hand on her cheek, stroking it gently. "But, I don't think it's just that." She leaned forward and gave the brunette a tentative kiss on the lips. "And I would very much like to know what is between us." Emma said softly when she pulled away. 

Regina looked at her for long minutes, her head spinning with the turn of events and Emma's words. She knew it was not just desire, but she was afraid to find out what it could be. She had already lost someone she loved, not that she loved Emma. That would be absurd. She hardly knew the blonde. But, she cared for Emma and liked her and Regina didn't have a good track record of keeping the people she liked close by. "I'm not an easy-going person, Emma. I don't know how to love very well."

"And me neither." Emma said, relief flooding her chest when Regina finally spoke. "But I am willing to learn, to try." She kissed the tip of Regina's nose. "If you want to."

"I-" Regina closed her eyes. What she wanted? Was she willing to try and maybe have her heart broken again? She remembered her father's words just before she took his heart out. 'I believe that if given the opportunity, we can find happiness together.' Of course, she hadn't believed her father, and now she was without him, but maybe he was right about finding happiness again. Now she didn't have Cora to screw it up and Snow couldn't ruin her life again. At least not for now.

"You don't have to answer me now." Emma said softly. She remembered the story that Regina had told about her first love and what happened to him, and imagined the battles inside the brunette's heart at that moment. "As you told me earlier, I am not going anywhere. I can wait."

Regina laughed and leaned her head against Emma's shoulder. "Thanks for understanding."

"Always." Emma placed a kiss between the brunette's hair and hugged her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> Thanks for all the love and support with this story, guys! It means a lot. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! 
> 
> As usual, I don't have a beta.

A few days had passed since the kiss between Emma and Regina in the kitchen and little by little they were accommodating the new arrangement between them in a routine. With Emma living at the mansion, Regina started to leave work early so she could get home and prepare a healthy dinner for them every night, and after dinner the two would snuggle up in the living room for a movie.

One night they were watching a movie, the lights were all off and the only illumination in the room came from the TV and the lights outside the house. Emma was comfortably snuggled up against Regina and although they hadn't gone beyond a few kisses and make out sessions, Emma felt more at ease with Regina than she had ever felt with anyone else. Emma was almost asleep when she felt the baby kick and she sat up abruptly, startling Regina.

"Emma? Is everything okay?"

"Yes, I'm sorry." The blonde smiled sheepishly. "It's just that the baby kicked and as I was almost asleep I got started."

"Oh." Regina bit her lip nervously. Despite the new arrangement between them and everything that was going on, and her accompanying Emma on her last appointments, they hadn't really discussed anything about the baby. 

"Here, give me your hand." Emma took her right hand and placed it in the same place where the baby had kicked moments before. "Can you feel it?"

"I don't- Oh." Regina's eyes widened comically. "What-"

"He kicks a lot." Emma smiled.

"This is normal?" Regina shifted her gaze between Emma and her belly.

"Completely normal."

"Oh." Regina swallowed. "And have you chosen a name for him yet?"

"Not yet." Emma smiled sheepishly and felt the red spread over her face and neck. "I must be the worst mother in the world because I don't know what to name my son." Emma hid her face in her hands.

"Of course not. No one can be worse than my mother." Regina gave a humorless laugh.

"Well, from the little you told me about her, I have to agree with you." Emma licked her lips nervously. Regina rarely spoke about her past, and especially not about her parents. And Emma was dying to know more about this woman in whatever way she wanted to share. "Your mother was a snake, but what about your father? You never told me about him." Emma said tentatively.

"It's complicated." Regina sighed. "My father was a good, kind, man. The opposite of my mother in every way. He encouraged me to do the things I liked, pretended not to see when I snuck into the kitchen to eat a dessert that my mother hadn't let me have, pretended not to see when I snuck out to see Daniel." Regina said, lost in memories. "He loved me, but unfortunately he had no power against my mother and he was never able to protect me from her. He was good, but he was also a coward." It pained Regina to say that, but it was the truth. During the years that she spent alone after casting the curse, she found herself thinking about the things that had happened in her life over and over again. With some of them Regina had already made peace with, but others, she suspected, she would never be able to let go.

"At least you had his love." Emma bit her lip and blinked the tears away. Since she was old enough she always imagined what it would be like to have the love of her parents, or at least one of them, but this was something she never really knew. When she found out she was pregnant, shortly after Neal abandoned her, Emma swore that she would show her son every day how much he was loved by her.

"Regina, I know we haven't discussed what's going on between us yet and we agreed to take it slow, and I don't want to rush this..." Emma licked her lips nervously. An idea forming in her head.  _ A stupid idea _ , a little voice in the back of her head said.  _ Which can make Regina hate you, _ the voice said mockingly. Emma closed her eyes and turned that voice away, building up the courage to ask Regina about her newest and stupidest idea. "But as you also know, I still don't have a name for my baby. I told you the other day why-" Emma disentangled herself from Regina to better look at her. "I never had a good male figure in my life, but you did. And I was wondering if maybe I could name my son after your fiance, or maybe your father." Emma pretty much blurted out that last part. "But I totally understand if you think this is absurd."

"Do you- do you want to give your son my father and fiance's name?" Regina blinked, her voice faltered a little and she wasn't sure what to do.

"I- yes." Emma swallowed hard.

"Why?"

"Forget it, it was stupid of me to ask this. I shouldn't have asked for that." Emma shook her head. That had probably been one of her stupidest ideas, and Emma knew she shouldn't have opened her mouth to say anything. Her mouth always got her in trouble. With a heavy sigh Emma started to get up, but was stopped by Regina's hand holding her wrist gently.

"Emma," The brunette said softly. "I'm not mad that you asked for this. I just-" Regina shook her head. "I'm just surprised." She put Emma sitting next to her again. "A child's name is important and I don't want you to regret your choice in the future. What if one day we fight and you start to hate me? You'll have to live with the name of someone who was important to  _ me _ in your son."

"I couldn't hate you." Emma said quietly.

"Oh, you can. Believe me." Regina laughed bitterly. "There is a lot about me that you don't know and could easily make you hate me."

"I doubt it very much."

"You're as stubborn as your mo-" Regina bit her tongue and felt her blood run cold. If Emma had noticed her slip and demanded answers- "As stubborn as a mule." She said quickly, hoping to cover her slip.

"I guess so." Emma felt a shiver and something inside her said that Regina knew something, that she was hiding something important from her. Emma wanted to ask, to press, but she knew it wasn't the moment. Now she had to worry about the child that was due in a few weeks. She shook her head to dismiss those thoughts and said, "You don't have to answer me now if you don't want to, but I would like you to at least think about it."

"Emma, I would be honored, really, but-"

"Think about it."

"Emma," Regina sighed. "I'm trying to be rational. It can happen."

"No, it won't." Emma said firmly. "You're just scared. More scared than me."

"You're right, Emma. I'm terrified." Regina took a deep breath. "I don't have a good track of keeping the people I care about close, so, I'm sorry if I'm afraid of losing you and this unborn baby, who are the best thing that happened in my life since my fiance died." Regina felt angry tears trickle down her cheeks, and she hated showing vulnerability, but there was something about Emma. Something that made her feel almost at ease when she let herself be vulnerable.

"And do you think I'm not afraid? That I'm not scared too?" Emma's voice rose. "I'm unwanted and unloved since the day I was born! My parents didn't even care about dropping me in a hospital. They dumped me on the side of a road! I had a family until I was three, but then they had their own child and returned me like if I were a doll that no longer fit them. Everyone in my life eventually gets tired of me and leaves." Emma could feel tears streaming freely down her face, but she couldn't seem to care about that now. "And yet, I'm here, baring my heart to you. I have a son on the way and I love him unconditionally already-" Emma doubled over in pain and a cry escaped her throat.

"Emma!" In the next moment Regina was beside her, holding her. The argument was completely forgotten and replaced by the sheer fear that something would happen to Emma or the baby, that she was once again, guilty of something bad happening in the blonde's life. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, shit." Emma's eyes widened when she felt liquid running between her legs. "I think my water broke."

"What does that mean?" Regina looked at her in a panic. She followed Emma's gaze and saw that a puddle had formed at the blonde's feet, and surprising herself, Regina didn't care if it was going to leave any stains on her immaculate floor.

"It means my son will be here soon."

"What?" Regina squeaked. Oh, if Mother saw her now. Squealing like a peasant. Regina shook her head to get rid of those thoughts and tried to focus on Emma and what she needed now. "What do we do?"

"We need to go to the hospital." Emma took a deep breath when the pain stopped. "Unless you know how to deliver a baby."

Regina looked at her with an expression that was half disbelieving that Emma simply suggested something like that and half disgust. "No, I don't know how to do this. And I would prefer that the first time I see you  _ down there _ is not to bring your child into the world."

"Oh, so you plan to see me- Aaaah. Shit." Emma doubled over in pain again when another contraction rocked her body. "Regina, we need to go to the hospital. Now."

"Okay." She held Emma and started walking towards the kitchen door, which led to the backyard and the garage.

"Wait."

"What's it?"

"I need my bag." Emma took a deep breath again. "In my room there is a colorful bag on an armchair. There is everything I will need so we can go to the hospital. Can you get it for me?"

"I don't want to leave you alone." Regina bit her lip. "Do you really need that bag now?"

"Yes, Regina." Emma said through clenched teeth. "I need the things that are in that bag. These are things that the baby and I are going to need."

"Okay. Wait here." Regina wanted to kick herself for saying something so stupid, but before she could dive in, she ran up the stairs. Never in her life did Regina remember running so fast, well, probably that time she needed to run after Snow caught her and Daniel kissing. She shook her head to get rid of those thoughts, but the thought of leaving Emma alone and something happening to her made her do unthinkable things. If she was in complete control of her magic in this world, she would simply snap her fingers and Emma's bag would appear beside them, but Regina couldn't risk it. When she got to Emma's bedroom she was slightly out of breath. Regina saw the bag Emma mentioned and picked it up, coming down as fast as she had come upstairs. "Do you need anything else?"

"Just get to the damn hospital before the baby is born." Emma gritted out.

Regina nodded numbly and started to guide Emma into the garage. The bag's handle seemed the only thing that kept Regina grounded at that moment. If at some point in her life someone had said that one day she would fall in love with the daughter of her greatest enemy and help bring her baby into the world, Regina would have laughed and thrown a fireball in the person's face, but it seemed that life had a funny way of doing things.

She helped Emma into the car and fastened her seat belt before throwing the bag into the back seat and running to the driver's seat. Without saying a word Regina started the car and sped towards the hospital. She must have broken all traffic laws as they headed towards the hospital, but she didn't care. Besides, she was the mayor of that cursed town, and Graham certainly wouldn't be an idiot for trying to give her a ticket for speeding or any other infraction.

Upon arriving at the hospital Regina parked haphazardly and got out of the car shouting orders to some nurses who were talking outside. In the next moment they were bringing a wheelchair over to the car and helping Emma out.

Regina took the bag from the backseat and followed them inside, her eyes on Emma like an eagle, following every movement.

One of the nurses turned in a corridor and went through the big doors and when Regina went to follow them, the other nurse stopped her. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but you can't go any further."

"Do you have any idea who you're talking to, you moron?" Regina snarled. "I am everything that girl has at the moment and I will not leave her side and if you don't want to lose your job, I suggest you let me through right now."

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but I really can't. I'm just following orders."

"I don't care. I'm the Mayor of this damn city and you're going to let me pass right now or God help me!" Oh, how Regina missed her magic. If only it worked properly in that place. But she couldn't risk hurting Emma with her unpredictable magic in that place.

"Miss Mills, please-" The nurse was wide-eyed, but didn't move.

"I swear I'll have you arrested before Emma's baby can be born if you don't get out of my way."

"Mayor Mills."

Whale's voice filled the hall and Regina didn't know if she was grateful or if she would want to punch him. It would depend on what Whale said next. "Doctor." She nodded shortly.

He looked from Regina to the nurse in front of her and knew that preventing the woman from accompanying Emma would result in problems for all of them. Whale remembered perfectly the times when the brunette accompanied Emma on her appointments. "Madame Mayor, this way, please." He looked pointedly at the nurse and the boy let Regina pass. "Miss Swan is having contractions and her water broke, from what she quickly told me, but we still have some time before the baby is born." He guided Regina through the hospital corridors to the maternity ward. When they stopped in front of Emma's room, he gestured for her to enter. "I'll be back in ten minutes to check on her progress.

"Thank you, doctor." Regina nodded and entered without sparing a look at the man. "Emma." She said softly, concern all over her face. "I'm sorry I took so long, but that moron wouldn't let me through."

"It's all right." Emma smiled weakly. "The doctor said it was going to take some time for the baby to arrive, but that it was good that we came now."

"Do you need anything else? Are you comfortable?"

"I would like you to call Ingrid and Ruby." Emma said almost timidly. "Besides you, they are the closest I have-"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, Emma." Regina said softly. "They are important to you."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome." Regina squeezed her hand gently. "Can you lend me your cell phone? I don't have their numbers."

"Sure. It's over there." She pointed to the couch by the window.

Regina picked up the phone and handed it to Emma so that the blonde could get Ingrid and Ruby's numbers for her and in the next moment she was calling them. "They are on their way." Regina said as she hung up. She was apprehensive about Ingrid, but she hoped the two wouldn't try to kill themselves, for Emma's sake.

As promised, Whale returned after ten minutes and checked Emma again. "You're doing well, Miss Swan." He nodded. "The dilation is increasing, yours and the baby vitals are fine. I believe that before dawn he will be with you."

As soon as Whale left the room, Emma saw Ruby appear at the other side of the window. She smiled and nodded indicating for the brunette to enter. "Rubs."

"Em, are you okay? I thought there were still a few weeks left before the kid arrived."

"Apparently the count of the weeks wasn't very accurate, since I hadn't planned to get pregnant."

"I'm glad you were at Regina, tho." Ruby smiled and gave the mayor a look that was half grateful and half mischievous. "I said it was good for you to be with her."

"Yes, Regina was amazing when she brought me here. I think she was just as scared as I am." Emma wiggled her eyebrows.

"Please, Miss Swan." Regina scoffed. "I wasn't scared. I just didn't want you to have your baby in inappropriate condition." It was one thing to be vulnerable in front of Emma, it was another to lower her walls in front of other people. And Regina wasn't yet ready for that.

"Emma." Ingrid's voice echoed from the bedroom door.

Ruby squeezed Emma's hand and stiffened next to the blonde when she saw Ingrid at the door. "What is she doing here?" Ruby nearly growled.

"I asked Regina to call her." Emma licked her lips. She had told Ruby about her story with Ingrid and that she had decided to give the woman another chance. Ruby had been against it, but she promised not to interfere. Unless, of course, the woman hurt Emma again.

Ruby stared at the woman for a moment before finally stepping aside. "It's better not to be funny."

"It's not me you should be worried about,  _ wolfie _ ." Ingrid hissed and approached Emma. She gave Regina a dirty look and said something under her breath that none of them could understand, but before Emma could question, Ingrid went in full maternal mode with her.

Ruby sat next to Regina and felt the brunette as bothered as her about Ingrid. Relief washed over the wolf when she learned that she wasn't the only one who didn't trust the woman, and although most people didn't seem to like the mayor either, there was a sense of security in having someone as important as Regina at her side. She watched as Ingrid and Emma talked and realized that Regina was uncomfortable and lost in thought. "Hey, do you want to grab a coffee?"

Regina blinked a few times, trying to shake off the feeling of insecurity as she watched Emma and Ingrid talk. She didn't know what would happen now, after the baby was in Emma's arms. She had suggested that the blonde stayed at her house at least until the baby was born, but the truth is that Regina didn't want Emma to leave ever again. She wanted to be with the blonde every step of the way and help her raise this little boy. And it scared her even more than admitting that she was in love with Emma.

"Regina?" Ruby called softly.

"Sorry, Miss Lucas." She shook her head slightly. "A coffee would be nice. Although I have the impression that the coffee here will be disgusting." The moment they stood up, Emma's eyes snapped at them, and although she was lost in an ocean of feelings, Regina couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips. 

"Where are you going?" Her voice faltered and Emma wanted to kick herself for letting her fear of abandonment and vulnerability so much on the surface. Since the little argument between her and Regina earlier, she was feeling that there was something different and that things between her and the brunette were about to change at any moment. And Emma was terrified of that idea.

"We are going to get some coffee." Ruby offered when Regina remained silent. "Don't worry, Em, we'll be right back."

"Oh, okay." Emma was slightly relieved.

Ruby and Regina nodded to the two blondes and left the room. When they arrived at the hospital cafeteria Ruby ordered two coffees for them and guided Regina to one of the farthest tables. "Spill it. What's leaving you like this?"

"Pardon?" Regina's eyes widened, slightly incredulous at the waitress's boldness.

"You've been acting weird since I got here and I know it's not just about the fact that Ingrid is here too. So, spill it."

"I didn't know that we had reached that level of intimacy where you think you can demand things from me." Regina said defensively.

"Regina." Ruby sighed. "I know you like Emma, and since I'm being bold, I know that you are in love with her. And I know how scary it can be, but Emma is in love with you too."

"Don't be silly, Miss Lucas." Regina started to get up only to be stopped by the other brunette's hand on her wrist. "Unhand me right now."

"Not until you talk to me and tell me what the hell is going on." Ruby said seriously but she let go of Regina's wrist, hoping that she wouldn't leave. "Emma is crazy about you and has been lowering her walls for you from the beginning and I can see in your eyes how much you like her too. I know you're afraid and honestly, it would be crazy if you weren't. You two are two stubborn headstrong idiots, but who can be very happy together if only you allow yourselves."

"You are being delusional, Miss Lucas." Regina swallowed hard. She looked away for a moment, too affected by the brunette's words to continue looking at her in such a vulnerable moment. How could Ruby see right through her? Until that moment Regina was sure that only Emma was capable of this, but apparently Miss Lucas was as observant as the blonde. "I do care about Emma, yes, but I don't entertain the fantasy that one day we will be a happy family. Happiness is not something that exists in my life. Not today and not ever and I have already made peace with it." That was a blatant lie and Regina knew it, but she just wanted Ruby to drop the subject. At least for now.

Ruby stared at her for long minutes and she wanted to bang Regina's head against the table repeatedly. My God, how was it possible to find someone more stubborn and terrified than Emma? But Ruby was right about how they felt about each other and she would do everything she could to help them through these ups and downs. She could see through their fear, and she wasn't going to let such love be lost out of sheer fear of what might happen. 

"Okay, Madam Mayor." Ruby sighed. "I'm going to pretend to believe that, for now. Because now we need to worry about Emma and that boy who is due to arrive at any moment, but know that I will not give up on you both."

"Whatever." Regina mumbled and started her way back to Emma's room without waiting to see if the brunette was coming along.

"It's everything okay?" Emma asked as soon as Regina and Ruby entered the room. She tilted her head to the side and studied their expressions.

"Yes." Regina tried to offer her best smile. She walked over to Emma's bed and took her hand in hers. "Any news?"

"More of the same." Emma shrugged. "Whale just left and said that I'm doing fine. That all we can do now is wait." Emma looked from Regina to Ruby and she could feel the tension and annoyance coming from them in waves, but she knew that pressing now wouldn't do any good for either of them.

"Emma, dear." Ingrid said softly. She also felt that something was going on, but she didn't know the women enough to say what it was. She looked at Regina for a few moments, deciding what to do. Ingrid wasn't a fool. She knew that going against Regina would make Emma walk away from her and she wasn't blind either. She could see how much they liked each other, although the stories she knew about Regina left her in doubt as to whether the Queen was really capable of loving anyone.  _ 'She chased Snow White because she lost a great love because of the princess. You know that she loves intensely.' _ A voice said in the back of Ingrid's mind. "Now that Regina and Ruby are back, I'm going to get myself a coffee, okay?"

Emma nodded and watched as Ingrid left. She then turned to Regina and Ruby and raised an eyebrow. "What's going on with you two?"

"Nothing." Ruby responded quickly. "We're just nervous. We have never been in this situation before and this is a little new for us." It wasn't exactly a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth, either. "I'm going to call Granny and tell her that you're okay." Ruby left the room before Emma could say anything.

"So," Emma turned to Regina the moment the door closed behind Ruby.

"Emma, I'm sorry for earlier. I-"

"I understand, Regina." The blonde interrupted her gently. "I'm afraid that something might go wrong too. People don't usually stay in my life for too long."

Regina sighed. Emma would surely hate her when she found out the truth, but until then, she was willing to take a chance and experience some happiness. Ruby's words touched deep and were resonating within her. On the one hand, Regina knew that doing this, allowing herself to be happy, even for a short time, would be her greatest victory against her mother and everyone who contributed to her life having been unhappy and miserable for so long, but more than this. It would be honoring her father's memory. And maybe Daniel's too. So Regina said in a shaky breath, "Henry. My father's name was Henry."

For a moment she was confused by what the brunette said, but soon remembered the argument between them and a wide smile spread on the blonde's lips. "I like it." Emma said softly. "Thanks."

Regina felt her eyes fill with tears and a watery smile settled on her lips. She leaned over to kiss Emma, but jerked back when the blonde cried out and doubled over in pain.

In the next moment Whale and Ruby were bursting through the door.

Regina stepped aside and started to let go of Emma's hand, but the blonde squeezed her hand so hard that for a moment she thought it might break.

"Stay." Emma asked through clenched teeth.

Regina exchanged a brief look with Ruby and the brunette nodded encouragingly. "Okay." Regina whispered. While she tried to stay out of Whale's way, the mayor saw Ingrid enter the room and two more nurses along with her.

"If you want to stay here you will have to stay out of the way and allow us to do our job." Whale said seriously when Ingrid stood next to Emma's bed.

Ingrid looked like she was going to argue with the man, but one look from Emma was enough for her to give up on the idea. This was not the time, nor was it a competition. Emma had asked Regina to call her and ask her to come, Emma wanted her there and that was enough for now. Reluctantly Ingrid nodded and walked away, sitting on the couch by the window next to Ruby.

"Emma, your baby is ready to come into the world." Whale smiled widely. "I need you to push, okay?"

"Okay." Emma whispered in pain when another contraction tore at her body.

"Now." Whale ordered.

After long minutes of pushing, crying out in pain, sweat soaking her body, and praying that she hadn't broken Regina's hand in the process of bringing her son into the world, Emma finally heard her little boy cry and scream at the top of his lungs, letting them know that he had arrived and was fine.

Whale handed the baby over to one of the nurses and she wrapped him in a cloth so Emma could see the baby before taking him to clean up.

Emma took the baby in her arms and held it gently, her shaking hands inspecting every bit of him. ''Welcome, dear boy.'' Emma whispered tiredly.

"Hello you." Regina said with a watery smile, leaning slightly over Emma's shoulder so she could look at the baby.

"Do you already have a name for him?" Ingrid, who had approached the bed, asked. Beside her, Ruby looked at the baby in mild disgust at all that mess of blood, placenta and whatever else it was.

"Yes." Emma lifted her head and smiled. Her eyes searched for Regina's when she said, "Henry Daniel."

The brunette's eyes widened and a sob caught in her throat. "Emma..."

"I can't think of a better name for him." Emma said with a tired, watery smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't know how many on how many days I will update the fanfic, but please let me know what you think of the story and what you would like to see happening.
> 
> I have practically everything planned, but I really like to hear what you have to say because something can always come up.


End file.
